


Us

by KrystalAnime



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ahsoka saves the day, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Kanan Jarrus, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Ghost Crew Are Family (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Introspection, Kanan Jarrus Lives, Planet Myrkr (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Pregnancy, Romance, Space Family (Star Wars: Rebels), Star Wars References, The Emperor is pissed, Thrawn still gets banished, Vader hunts them, Wish Fulfillment, Ysalamiri (Star Wars), rebels ending rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalAnime/pseuds/KrystalAnime
Summary: Let’s explore an alternate Rebels ending in which Kanan lives! Follows the Spectres as they free Lothal. Once the Jedi banish Thrawn, Vader hunts Kanan and Ezra, tracking them through the Force. Ahsoka saves the Ghost crew and hides them on Myrkr with the aid of the ysalamiri. Kanera. Sabezra. Prequel for my sequel fic: Ordinary.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Ezrabine - Relationship, Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, kanera - Relationship, sabezra
Comments: 49
Kudos: 93





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars or Disney. I made this for my love of the characters in Rebels, and because I wanted to explore an alternative timeline where Kanan didn’t die. I’ll stay canon-compliant with Star Wars episodes 4, 5, and 6 and all that as much as possible, until I find something that breaks it that I really want to visit. Fanfic lets you do these things. :)

The Loth-wolf stopped Kanan on the road back to the dome, and shared with him visions of what could be, of what would likely be, if he continued on his current path.  
  
None of it was good.  
  
They all died in most of the visions. There was one in which he saved Hera and everyone else, at the cost of his own life. It left Hera sad. Kanan hated it.  
  
"You ... feel." the wolf growled a warning.  
  
Through the Force, Kanan sensed what he meant, "Yes, I love Hera. My feelings for her cloud my judgment. I know."  
  
"Only ... way." the wolf showed him again the vision where he sacrificed himself.  
  
After several moments, Kanan nodded his understanding to the wolf. It was hard to watch Hera's pain. But it was the best outcome he'd seen so far.  
  


* * *

  
  
Back at the rebel camp, Kanan meditated, searching the Force for guidance. His mind kept wandering to Hera. His worry for her safety veiled his visions. Kanan decided it was best if Ezra led the rescue mission. After discussing this with the younger man, Kanan retreated to the cave where the Loth-wolves had brought them.  
  
He was planning on shaving and cutting his hair. The ritual would help him prepare, mentally and spiritually, for what he must do.  
  
But as he put the knife to his face, a memory came to him.  
  
 _Focus on the task at hand, Caleb. See through the frustration you feel. Find the answers you seek. There is always another way._  
  
It was something his Jedi master had told him during a particularly challenging training exercise. On that distant day, he had tried and failed so many times that he quit in frustration and retreated to sulk in his quarters. He hadn't wanted to talk or even think about the unavoidable task that lay before him. It had taken him three days to find the courage and patience to try again. But he didn't have three days now.  
  
 _Do or do not. There is no try._  
  
Kanan put down the knife. He closed his eyes and meditated once more. This time, he pushed past his fears, his doubts, and distractions. He focused on the goals he wanted to accomplish. He listened to the Force.  
  
A new path came to him.  
  
Images and feelings guided him. There was still great risk, and it would take everything he had and more to adhere to it. But it would save Hera, his team, and himself. For her.  
  
"For us," he promised.  
  
It was a large gamble and there was something else in the future he could not see. Some disadvantage. Some danger. Kanan decided it was good enough. He would deal with that danger when the time came.  
  
For now, he had to concentrate on this first step.  
  


* * *

  
  
That evening, Ezra showed Kanan the results of the team's work and explained his plan. The gliders were crude but sturdy. Kanan was confident they would get them in undetected. He was proud of his padawan.  
  
After a quick briefing, they were ready. Zeb pulled the glider team into the air with his speeder. Ezra detached the main cable and they were off, gliding through the cool night air, above the city. Kanan could sense the dome up ahead.  
  
 _... Focus on the task at hand ..._  
  
Kanan cleared his mind.  
  
The team landed and split up. Kanan knew where to go to find Hera. But on the way, he sensed her kalikori sitting just inside the window he was passing by. He knew the cost of getting distracted from the main goal, but he also knew how much it meant to her. He paused to retrieve it. Then he continued on.  
  
Kanan found her in one of the offices, in an interrogation restraint. He made quick work of the stormtroopers, door, and droid. Hera was happy to see him. A bit too happy. He was going to make a witty remark about the truth serum he sensed in her system, but stopped himself. He needed to focus. They were in danger.  
  
Once freed, Hera kissed him and held him close. Kanan realized this was going to be much more difficult than he originally thought. He had always found her irresistible, and struggled to stay on the path from the Force.  
  
She spotted her kalikori on his belt almost immediately. The urge to play along with her banter distracted him once more.  
  
 _Focus ..._  
  
He never wanted to appear cold to Hera. But the way the Force had shown him was narrow, and did it not allow them much time.  
  
"We need to go." he told her suddenly, interrupting her mid-sentence. A flash of disappointment briefly graced her features, but Hera nodded her agreement. He compelled himself not to dwell too much on what she had been trying to tell him. He'd have plenty of time to recall it later. They exited the office and began scaling the dome.  
  
Hera held onto him, telling him sweet things that he desperately tried to ignore. And felt guilty for doing so. But he had promised himself he would do this. For her. For them.  
  
His short, vague replies didn't go unnoticed by Hera. When they reached the top, where the gliders where, she let him know her thoughts.  
  
"What is it with you today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. You're acting like a space case. Have you heard anything I've said?"  
  
"Hera," he wanted to tell her everything. About the visions the Loth-wolf had shown him, about the path he had chosen, about how close they were to disaster, about his fears, and his love for her ... and their child.  
  
But no sooner had he started to form the words than the Force screamed out to him. Kanan lit up his lightsaber before he knew who or what he would be fighting. Then he sensed Ruhk's presence.  
  
 _Focus ..._  
  
Kanan blocked the incoming bolts with his saber.  
  
He turned around when he sensed storm troopers above them, protecting Hera from the blaster fire that rained down. Ruhk tried to use the opportunity to attack him at close range, but Kanan was ready for him. With the Force, he threw Ruhk off the edge.  
  
"We need to go now!" Hera shouted, already pushing one of the gliders off the ledge. Kanan jumped onto it with her, maintaining hold of his lightsaber to block the incoming fire.  
  
Hera flew them as far as she could. Their combined weight crash-landed them at the Empire's fuel depot. After helping Hera up, Kanan commed Sabine on where to meet them for a pick up. He then led Hera towards the ladder on the central fuel tank.  
  
Physically, his feet hit solid ground as he ran. Spiritually, he could feel the path before him begin to crumble, as his option was rapidly running out of time.  
  
The climb up the fuel tank took an eternity. Hera was doing very well considering the serum was still in her system. Kanan kept his attention on her just in case he had to catch her suddenly.  
  
When they made it to the top, Kanan was frustrated to find that Sabine was still not there yet. Hera took this moment to tell him what she'd been trying to, "I know what to say now ... you're the most important to me, Kanan. More than this rebellion. I want a life with you."  
  
At that moment, Kanan forgot all about the Force and his path as he weighed her words carefully. He finally dismissed them, "That must be the truth serum talking."  
  
"No, love." Hera cupped his cheek, and reassured him, "It's me. All me."  
  
Serum-dazed or not, he sensed her authenticity with the words that he had longed to hear her to say since they first met. He met her lips and held her in a loving embrace. Kanan was vaguely conscious of the shift in the breeze, and the whine of a gunship's engines as Ezra tauntingly asked if they needed some more alone-time.  
  
Then Kanan became aware that he was falling. Not physically. But spiritually. He was falling from his path in the Force.  
  
Their embrace broke unceremoniously. Kanan shifted his grip around Hera, and Force-jumped with her in his arms. He wasn't as graceful as he'd intended, and they landed a bit hard on the gunship's floor.  
  
"Kanan!" Hera protested, more bewildered at his sudden change in behavior than hurt.  
  
He snapped at Sabine to go, **now!**  
  
Sabine obliged but not soon enough.  
  
A bolt from Pryce's AT-AT ignited the central fuel tank beneath them. Kanan reached out with the Force to hold the flames away from the gunship. It took everything he had to create a protective barrier around his family.  
  
A spot on his back became warm. It was Ezra's hand, helping him. Glimpses of what the Loth-wolf had shown Kanan and of the path he had chosen instead flashed through his memory as they were shared with Ezra. Then suddenly, Kanan was back on the path. Ezra was there with him.  
  
The two Jedi strained and shoved the gunship far away from the flames. The entire fuel depot caught fire and exploded a half-second later. Ezra and Kanan did their best to nullify the shock wave around the ship. After the danger had passed, they let go, exhausted, and relied on Sabine to steady the ship and take them home.  
  


* * *

  
  
Zeb and Chopper met them at the landing site near the rebel base. The duo cheered when they saw Hera and Kanan get off the ship together.  
  
"Looks like it went well." Zeb noted.  
  
"Even better," Sabine climbed out of the cockpit, "The Empire took a shot at us and missed. They blew up their own fuel depot!"  
  
"Really? Sounds like I missed all the fun," Zeb smiled, just happy to see them all back in one piece. Hera gave him a tired smile. There was something else about her expression that Zeb picked up on. "Oh, been through the interrogation treatment, huh?"  
  
"I'm fine, Zeb." she told him, but her clumsy actions spoke otherwise.  
  
Zeb scratched his head, and looked from her to Kanan, "So, uh, do we need to move the base again, or-?"  
  
"Kanan rescued me before I said anything to Pryce." Hera assured him. Then she gave an intoxicated laugh, "You know? She took so long torturing me that she forgot to ask me any questions before it was too late." She smacked Zeb on the shoulder, snickering.  
  
Zeb laughed with her.  
  
"Ok," said Kanan very tiredly, "We should get something to eat and then get some rest."  
  
Zeb watched them leave together. He turned and saw Ezra, who looked almost as exhausted as Kanan.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zeb asked him.  
  
"We ... nearly died." Ezra spoke softly.  
  
"Yeah, we always have close calls." Zeb jabbed his shoulder playfully.  
  
"Not like this." Ezra recalled the visions he had seen through his master's memories, "If Kanan hadn't-if he'd been a second late ... Zeb, I _know_ he would have died. He was planning to."  
  
"What?" Zeb looked confused.  
  
Sabine overheard and placed a comforting hand on Ezra's shoulder.  
  
Ezra glanced in her direction to acknowledge her, "I did the best I could to help. But, I think I-I think _we_ altered Lothal's fate."  
  
"For the better?" Zeb offered.  
  
Ezra shook his head gently, "I'm not sure."  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanan's appetite waned early during the evening meal with the extended team back at the rebel base.  
  
Hera, on the other hand, was in a merry mood as she joked with Ryder and recounted the recent victory to the rest of the group. She spoke highly of Kanan's efforts, showing off how he had even retrieved her kalikori.  
  
Kanan, on the other hand, felt her tales made light of how much effort he had put into the rescue operation.  
  
He remembered what she had told him earlier.  
  
 _You're the most important to me, Kanan. More than this rebellion. I want a life with you._  
  
And now, here she was, laughing with her generals. Soon to be planning their next move in this war she had joined. Leaving all thoughts of them and their future far behind. Kanan felt like he had been lied to. His frustration grew to a point where he snapped at her without meaning to. This earned him a disapproving expression from Hera.  
  
He realized that exhaustion was getting the better of him. Sleep was the answer. He had wanted her to come to bed with him. That was the only reason he was staying up, sitting through this. He wanted to have her near him, to convince himself that she was safe. This was his mistake, brought on by his own insecurities.  
  
Before Hera could retort, Kanan muttered an apology and proceeded towards his bed.  
  
Hera shrugged, and returned to the conversation.  
  
Ezra and Sabine watched the interaction. They shared a knowing glance. Ezra moved to sit down next to Hera and waited for the conversation to come to a natural lull. Then Sabine suggested to the group that they all get some rest. Hera wasn't finished and looked like she was about to object when Ezra spoke to her quietly, "Hera, can I talk with you?"  
  
After a moment, she agreed, and dismissed herself from the group around the campfire. Once they were far out of earshot, Ezra asked her to talk with Kanan.  
  
When she gave him a confused look, Ezra elaborated. "He nearly lost everything today, Hera."  
  
"Ezra, what are you talking about?"  
  
The young man held his head with both hands, "I wish I could explain it better. I saw the visions from the Force that he saw. We were likely to lose ... we would have been killed. At best, Kanan would have sacrificed himself to save us. It took everything he had to stay on the one path that led to all of us coming back alive. _All_ of us. Including him."  
  
The thought of Kanan dying stirred something within Hera. She blamed the truth serum for amplifying her emotions.  
  
"Please talk with him?" Ezra suggested again.  
  


* * *

  
  
Deep in the ore crawler that was now part of the rebel base, Kanan rested on his bunk in one of the crew cabins. Despite his exhaustion, sleep wouldn't come to him. The events of today kept replaying in his mind. They only increased his vexation, so he opted to meditate instead while lying down.  
  
He didn't sense her come in until she spoke.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hera?" his eyes flew open and he sat up.  
  
She sat down on his bed next to him, "Yeah, it's me."  
  
Kanan felt her reach for his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. He was grateful to have her near. He was also still very frustrated.  
  
"Ezra told me ... about your visions from the Force." she said softly, "He said it took everything you had. That's why you were being such a space-case; you were trying to concentrate on your path."  
  
Kanan returned her gentle squeeze with his own hand, "I did it to save you. To save us. Yet I can't shake the feeling that by being selfish, I've endangered Lothal."  
  
"You're too hard on yourself, love." she kissed his cheek. "Anyway, I wanted to apologize. For not recognizing just how much effort it took for you to rescue me. You're just so strong, and you have powers that I don't always understand."  
  
Kanan's heart swelled and his frustration melted away at the honest admission of her care and respect for him. He loved Hera, and it never took much to dissipate any vexation relating to her.  
  
Hera continued, "... It's just that sometimes I feel invincible."  
  
" _Sometimes?_ " He jested playfully.  
  
"Ok, _most_ of the time. Especially with you around. But I realize now that we're not invincible ... And I'm beginning to see just where those limits are."  
  
She leaned into him and he placed a supporting arm around her.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. That was wrong of me." Kanan admitted.  
  
Hera reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from his face, "Let's get some sleep, love."  
  
He laid down with her, enjoying her closeness. There was more he wanted to talk about, but it could wait until the morning. For now, there was only one thing he wanted to say, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." she told him, just as she had so many times before.  
  
They drifted into slumber.  



	2. Temple

  
  
Kanan awoke to a hurried rustle beside him. Hera quickly untangled herself from his body and ran. Kanan sensed her mild panic and rushed after her.  
  
He found her in the corridor, leaning against the wall, retching.  
  
Kanan gently approached her and rubbed Hera's back until she was finished.  
  
"I ... didn't make it ... to the 'fresher." she said, her breathing ragged.  
  
"Hang on, I'll get you something." Kanan went back into his cabin to retrieve a flask of water and a towel. He returned and handed her both items.  
  
She wiped her mouth with the towel but wasn't quite ready for the water yet.  
  
"I blame the truth serum." she said, recovering.  
  
Kanan gave a short chuckle, "Or, it could be something else."  
  
After a moment she looked at him, "Like what?"  
  
Kanan braced himself. How she was going to respond to this news was anyone's guess. But he had been wanting to tell her for a while now. He _had_ to tell her. "You remember that night, not too long ago, that we ... ?"  
  
"Yeah ... ?"  
  
"Well, this time ... _something_ has happened." It took a great deal of effort to curb his excitement and anxiety. They both knew the odds of their two species having a child together were extremely rare. The last discussion about it happened years ago, and ended with the decision that if it ever did happen, they'd consider themselves blessed. But they had planned for it never happening. They had filled the ship with adopted family members instead. They had started a really exciting and dangerous career, also known as a rebellion. And now ...  
  
"Really?" Hera said in disbelief.  
  
Kanan nodded carefully.  
  
Hera stared at the wall and took a moment to consider this. Then she was struck with another realization, "Alright, how long have you known?" she turned to him with a look of suspicion.  
  
"Remember when I asked you if you ever thought of what you wanted to do after the rebellion? About us?"  
  
"Kanan, you waited _this_ long to tell me?"  
  
"I was waiting for the right opportunity. I didn't want to distract you from your mission."  
  
Hera let out a frustrated groan, and took a long drink of the water.  
  
Kanan knew she needed time to process this. "We don't need to make any decisions right now. We have some time. Just ... think about it."  
  


* * *

  
  
After cleaning up, they went outside for some fresh air. It was still early morning, but Hera caught sight of team members gathering in the cavern that served as their main meeting room. The couple entered to find Ezra briefing his comrades over a large piece of stone, covered in carved symbols.  
  
Hera gazed at the stone curiously, "Where did this come from?"  
  
"From the Lothal Jedi Temple." Ezra answered.  
  
"How did it get here?" Kanan asked.  
  
"The Loth-wolves brought it to me. They say the Empire is doing something terrible at the temple."  
  
Kanan could tell there was more to the story that Ezra wasn't comfortable telling in front of everyone. He decided he would ask him about it later.  
  
"Then we have to stop it." Kanan said.  
  
"But the temple is far to the north. We don't have anything to get us there quickly." Sabine pointed out.  
  
Ezra grinned, "Actually, we do."  
  


* * *

  
  
The Lothal rebels agreed that the Spectres would go alone to the Jedi temple and stop whatever the Empire was doing there.  
  
Just as the team set out towards the grassy field where they were to meet the Loth-wolves, Kanan held Ezra back as the group walked on ahead, "Ezra, when did you meet with the wolves?"  
  
Ezra sighed, "Last night, after that mission. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
Ezra looked up at him, and Kanan could tell he was truly scared, "Kanan, was that vision real? Were you really going to die?"  
  
Honestly, Kanan himself had been shaken by those visions. Sleep had helped, but he still needed more time to completely get over the close call. For now though, Kanan put a reassuring hand on Ezra's shoulder, "The Force can show us many possible futures. Yes, I was prepared to sacrifice myself, if it came to it. But I was able to pick an alternative path. There are no guarantees, but if we're willing to listen and put in the work towards the path we want, then we stand a good chance."  
  
Ezra nodded slowly as he began to accept this.  
  
"That said, it's also good to have friends keep you on course. Thanks for your help yesterday."  
  
A smile broke out on the younger man's face as he regained his confidence, "Anytime!"  
  
They joined the rest of the group and the Loth-wolves further down the hill.  
  
The white wolf approached Kanan, "You ... live." it stated curiously.  
  
"I chose a different path." the Jedi explained.  
  
"Uncertain ... " the wolf growled. Then it turned to take his place in the pack.  
  
Sabine examined the wolves, "So, are we going to hold hands and their tails like last time?"  
  
"I think they have something else in mind." Ezra watched as a wolf laid down in front of him. He climbed onto it's back.  
  
Sabine was about to climb on with him, when Ezra's wolf growled at her.  
  
"I think they want to carry only one person this time." he explained, blushing at the thought of how her hands would hold onto him if the wolf had allowed her to share a ride.  
  
Sabine simply shrugged and got on her own Loth-wolf.  
  
Another wolf bent down in front of Hera. Without asking, Kanan helped her onto it. She turned to him with a sarcastically flirtatious expression, "Love, I'm perfectly capable of getting on myself."  
  
Kanan's tone was sheepish "Yeah, well, I just wanted to help you in case-"  
  
"Shut it. We'll talk later." Hera fought a smile, and Kanan took the hint that she didn't want to reveal her pregnancy to the team just yet. He mounted his own wolf, returning a knowing smile in her direction.  
  
"I'm ready." Hera told him.  
  
Kanan nodded and informed the white wolf they were prepared to go to the temple now.  
  
Zeb struggled to hold on as the pack ran.  
  
Chopper was still asking the question of how he was going to mount a wolf when one bit him and carried him away with the group.  
  
They passed through grassland until it faded into bright blue streaks. Hera gazed around her. It was surreal, and reminded her of a ship in lightspeed. She thought she heard voices while they were in there. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a field with the rest of the Spectres.  
  
"What ... was that?"  
  
"A hyper tunnel." Kanan answered her. "The Loth-wolves can create them using the Force. It's how they brought us to our current base."  
  
Hera looked around the field, "Where are we?"  
  
"Close." Ezra stood a few feet away, staring at something on the horizon.  
  
Hera and the others walked towards his location. The Jedi temple lay in the valley below. They walked the rest of the way, approaching more quietly when they saw stormtrooper patrols.  
  
Kanan was the first to notice, "Ezra, the temple, they've-"  
  
"They've dug it out!" Ezra finished as the Empire's excavation camp came into view. Around the site, there were pieces of stone artwork, like the one the wolves had brought Ezra. The doors to the temple were gone. However, there was no openings leading into it. "The temple must have sealed itself."  
  
"What could they want with it?" Hera asked.  
  
Sabine examined the layout of the site and the placement of the stone artwork pieces the Empire recovered. With a little more information, she was sure she could figure this puzzle out, "I'd like to take a closer look."  
  
Hera nodded, "Take Ezra with you."  
  
Kanan turned to her, "Shouldn't I go, too?"  
  
"We need you here, as backup." Hera stated, trying to ignore the resurfacing unease. It was the same one she had felt last night, when Ezra told her about Kanan's close call.  
  
"Right, _'we'_ need me here." Kanan smirked. Hera gave him a soft jab.  
  
"You're going to need disguises." Zeb said, peering through the macro binoculars at two scout troopers riding speeder bikes, "And it looks like a couple are on their way."  
  
The scout troopers came upon a hologram of Grand Admiral Thrawn. They never saw Zeb or Kanan before the two knocked them out. Chopper laughed at their unconscious bodies as he turned off the replayed message. Ezra and Sabine donned on their disguises and rode down to the campsite.  
  
"Let's hope they don't run into any trouble." said Hera, watching them go.  
  


* * *

  
  
After a brief encounter with Minister Veris Hydan, Ezra and Sabine discovered that the Empire was looking for a gateway at this temple.  
  
"What do you think it's a gateway to?" Ezra asked Sabine after they were alone.  
  
"I don't know," She watched Hydan walk to his command room to take the call the trooper informed him about, "But I know of a way to find out." She commed the main team, "Chopper, reroute the incoming Imperial transmission."  
  
Chopper snooped on the Imperial channel and sent her and Hera a copy of the stream.  
  
From it, the team learned that Hydan was talking directly with the Emperor himself. Hera's blood ran cold. If the Emperor was overseeing this project personally, then they were in way over their heads. Hydan suggested unlocking the temple. The Spectres heard the Emperor's plan to seize the power in the gateway between the living and the dead.  
  
"Sabine, Ezra, fallback!" Hera told them over the comm.  
  
"What? Why?" Ezra asked.  
  
"The Emperor is directly involved. It's too dangerous."  
  
"That's why we need to stop them." Ezra countered.  
  
"Hera, they're so close to cracking the code, we need to stop them before they open the gateway." Sabine commed to her.  
  
Hera couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. Kanan reached out and held her hand, "We'll be fine. They can do this." he assured.  
  
She took a breath to calm her nerves. With renewed strength, Hera commed them, "Ok, but be prepared to leave when I tell you."  
  
Ezra acknowledged.  
  
Suddenly, new orders were given by Hydan. Floodlights shone on a mural of three Mortis gods. It wasn't one Ezra had seen before. Sabine and him studied it, trying to make sense of the painting. Sabine brought up a holo image of the stone from the Loth-wolves. Together, they determined that the painting was currently aligned with the central figure. The daughter figure was probably the key to opening the temple.  
  
"Probably?" Ezra looked at her.  
  
"I'm _very_ sure." Sabine emphasized.  
  
"Maybe I should bring Kanan down here and just open the temple that way."  
  
"I think we're out of time." Sabine whispered to him as she spotted stormtroopers heading towards them.  
  
Sabine stalled the troopers with some valiant social engineering while Ezra thought up something quick. There was no way to comm Kanan without the stormtroopers overhearing. He looked at the glistening circle around the daughter's hand. Then he climbed up to reach it.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Where is Sabine going?" Hera asked as she watched the two stormtroopers walk with her away from the mural.  
  
"Has she been found out?" Zeb wondered.  
  
"Ezra's found something." Kanan announced.  
  
Zeb and Hera glanced over at the mural.  
  
"The painting is ... moving!" Hera said in disbelief.  
  
Below, they saw Ezra watching the Loth-wolves in the painting run to the right and form a circle.  
  
"The gateway..." Kanan said with awe as he examined what Ezra and the others saw through the Force.  
  
Suddenly, klaxons sounded. Hera and her team ducked down as more flood lights turned on.  
  


* * *

  
  
Minister Hydan arrived to Ezra's location with an unmasked Sabine.  
  
"Sabine!" Ezra glanced between her and the many stormtroopers closing in. He didn't know how they'd get out of this one.  
  
"Just go!" Sabine ordered, nodding towards the gateway.  
  
He didn't like leaving her behind, but he trusted her judgment. Ezra dove into the gateway. No sooner did he do so but the portal sealed behind him.  
  
Sabine was worried she'd made a very costly mistake.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ezra gazed around his very curious surroundings. Stark white outlined paths in the darkness. Voices from the past and perhaps future echo around him. He tried calling out to some of the ones he recognized, but nothing happened.  
  
Then he saw the convor bird perched on a gateway much like the one he entered from. The bird looked down at a door, and an image appeared in the circle.  
  
"Ahsoka!" Ezra watched Ahsoka's battle with Darth Vader. He saw his younger self being pulled away from the closing Sith temple on Malachor. Ahsoka managed to deal a fatal blow to the temple. Just before Vader's next attack on her, Ezra reached out and pulled Ahsoka into the world between worlds. They collapsed on the floor.  
  
Ahsoka turned to see who had pulled her into this strange place, "Ezra!" she said, surprised, "You look ... different." She gazed around them, "Where are we?"  
  
Ezra scratched the back of his head, "It's going to take some time to explain."  
  


* * *

  
  
As soon as Hera saw Ezra vanish and Sabine taken away, she made plans to right things.  
  
"Kanan, do you have any idea where Ezra went?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't. But I can sense he's still alive. I say we wait and see if he comes back out the gateway."  
  
Hera watched as the death troopers pushed Sabine into the command center container, "I don't think Sabine can wait too long."  
  
She handed Zeb the macro binoculars and stood up, "Let's get to that command center."  
  


* * *

  
  
She had just met him and already, Sabine was really tired of Hydan. She rubbed the lump forming on the back of her head. It was her reward for being uncooperative. Hydan promised more of that if she continued to not take part in his art discussion. Hydan also tried to convince her that helping him would save Ezra.  
  
Truth be told, she was worried about Ezra. She did want to get him out of there. So she put a bit more effort into sharing her take on the mural. In doing so, Sabine discovered how to close the gateway for good. The son archetype was the key.  
  
Suddenly, they heard rhythmic knocking on the metal wall of the container.  
  
Hydan and the stormtroopers seemed perplexed. Sabine decoded the message in her head and prepared.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Ok, I've told her. Hurry up!" Zeb whispered to Hera.  
  
"Almost ... done!" Hera said. Kanan helped her up from underneath the container's crawlspace.  
  
Moments later, the thrusters activated, and the container's edge began tilting upwards.  
  
Sabine dodged falling artifacts and equipment as the entire room did a slow back flip. She knocked out the death trooper who gave her the lump and exited the container before it finished its crash.  
  
Outside, she was happy to see Hera and them waiting for her, "Where's Ezra?"  
  
"Still in the gateway, last I checked." Hera told her, "Let's head that way while we make our escape."  
  


* * *

  
  
Something rumbled in the world between worlds.  
  
"We can't stay here." Ahsoka noted.  
  
"I just want to see if I can find my parents. Maybe I can save them, too."  
  
Ahsoka stopped him, "Ezra, there's no time. Evil is gaining access to this place, I can sense it. You said you opened the door to this world. Can you close it?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure Sabine knows how."  
  
"Then go back the way you came and help her close it, now."  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?"  
  
Ahsoka shook her head, "I need to return closer to where I left."  
  
Suddenly another gateway revealed Darth Sidious.  
  
"Now, you and this realm are mine!" the Emperor cackled as he reached out, into the world between worlds with blue flames of Sith sorcery.  
  
Ezra and Ahsoka ran. There was fork in the path ahead, each leading off to the separate portals. Ezra looked to her for guidance.  
  
"Go!" Ahsoka commanded, pointing towards his gateway as she headed towards hers.  
  
"Find me when you return!"  
  
"I promise I will." Ahsoka and her bird reached her portal first. She jumped through the doorway, back to the Sith temple just before the blue flames could grab her.  
  
Ezra barely escaped the Emperor himself.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rebels dodged blaster fire near the mural when suddenly Ezra appeared out of the gateway.  
  
"Ezra!" Sabine helped him up.  
  
"Sabine, we need to close the gateway, now!" he told her urgently.  
  
Kanan protected them, blocking blaster bolts with his lightsaber as Hera and Zeb laid down cover fire.  
  
"Where's Chopper?" Kanan asked her.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be here." Hera assured him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Chopper maneuvered a very large vehicle with a gigantic drill that he had commandeered. He mowed through the campsite, destroying everything in his path. Chuckling with glee, he aimed it at the stormtroopers, pressing them to fall back.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Activate the son." Sabine pointed to the figure in the mural.  
  
Ezra nodded. Zeb helped lift him up, so he could touch the hand and concentrate with the Force. The figures in the painting moved once again. The gateway closed. The wolves ran away. The whole temple shook.  
  
Worn out from his efforts, Ezra fell unconscious. Zeb caught him just as Chopper arrived in the driller vehicle. The Spectres retreated inside the blaster-proof machine as Chopper drove it up the road, and out of the excavation camp.  
  
Hydan and the rest of the stormtroopers could only watch as the temple collapsed around them.  
  


* * *

  
  
The first thing Ezra saw when he awoke was Sabine.  
  
"Hey," he said, dazed.  
  
"Hey," she answered back with a smile, "Kanan's outside, talking to the wolves. You might wanna join him."  
  
Sleepily, Ezra forced himself to get up. Once outside, he made his way over to Kanan and the Loth-wolves.  
  
"You're welcome." Ezra said tiredly to the white wolf.  
  
The only response he got was a low growl from the beast.  
  
"Ezra," Kanan was surprised to see him up so soon. He placed steadying hand on him.  
  
Ezra looked around, "Where's the temple?"  
  
"It's gone," Kanan said solemnly, "It sank into the ground."  
  
"Then the Emperor can't get his hands on that gateway! We did it!" Ezra raised his arms up in victory.  
  
Kanan shook his head as he watched a delighted but tired Ezra walk back to the driller and lie down.  
  
"I suppose he's right. The knowledge within the temple may be gone, but at least the Emperor can't abuse it." Kanan turned back to the white wolf, "Thanks for all of your help."  
  
"I ... help ... Lothal ... only." the wolf explained.  
  
"Then it looks like our goals are in alignment. We want to help Lothal, too."  
  
The wolf stood and began to head towards the west with the rest of his pack. He paused a moment to face Kanan and growl again, "... _only_."  
  
Then he and his pack disappeared.  
  
Kanan contemplated the wolf's message. He couldn't quite tell if it was a warning or a threat. Either way, he had a bad feeling about it.  
  



	3. Next Move

  
  
**A/N: This next chapter is in-between episodes. I just wanted to look at what might have happened to the team during their long trip back to the base. Including how Hera might split off from the main group to recruit more help.**   
  


* * *

  
  
It had already been several hours and it would be many more before they reached the rebel base on the other hemisphere. The ride back in the driller was slow and rough. Chopper chirped a merry tune as he drove the giant monstrosity along Lothal's grassy plains, not minding at all if he clipped a boulder every now and then.  
  
Inside, Kanan sat on the floor, leaning upright against a wall as he tried to tune out the rumbling around him and meditate. Hera slept on the floor, her head resting in his lap.  
  
It was peaceful sight. Sabine was glad to see them getting along again after that night of Hera's rescue.  
  
The Mandalorian sat on the floor against the opposite wall. Ezra slept on the floor nearby. Without thinking, her ungloved hand started playing idly with his soft hair. She heard a noise and her head snapped up towards the source. Zeb was covering a smile as he snickered. Sabine gave him a confused look, oblivious. He pointed and she followed his gaze to her hand which was caressing Ezra's head. Sabine immediately yanked her hand away, crossed her arms, and glared at Zeb. The Lasat laughed even more.  
  
Hera's arm-comm chirped, waking her. She brought it up to examine and answer it, "What is it Chopper?" then laid back and relaxed her eyes again.  
  
The droid warbled a description.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good, we'll need food soon anyway." Hera replied, "Park us a ways out from the town. We don't want to attract attention."  
  
Ezra woke up and turned to look in Hera's direction, "What's up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Chopper's spotted a town up ahead. We're stopping for food." Hera stood up and stretched.  
  
Her yawn was contagious and Ezra found himself stretching to wake up too, careful not to cross into Sabine's personal space next to him. He had no idea how long he had been out, but he felt fairly well rested. The top of his head felt especially good for some reason. He looked over at Zeb who had a hand partially covering a grin. "What are you laughing at?" Ezra asked him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Chopper parked the vehicle behind a few boulders for cover. The team climbed on top of the driller to get a better look at the town beyond. Hera used the macro binoculars to survey the people and vehicles. It was mid-morning and there didn't seem to be much more than the standard amount of Imperial activity here. Actually less than the other cities. It was likely this small town didn't hold much strategic advantage for the Empire.  
  
"Do you see any shops?" Ezra inquired, his stomach growling.  
  
"Not yet-wait. There's one. It's right next to ..." Hera focused on the business across the street from the grocery store. It sold used vehicles of all sizes and types, from industrial to civilian, including small star ships, "Hmmm ..."  
  
"What is it?" Kanan asked.  
  
"I'm thinking we need a faster ride. Maybe two rides."  
  
"Two?"  
  
Hera set down the macro binoculars and turned to her team, "We need more people to help free Lothal. I'm thinking of splitting up into two teams. One heads back to base. The other heads out to recruit others off-world. Any ideas?"  
  
The Spectres began to discuss who to recruit. Zeb was certain that Kallus would join them. Sabine suggested Ketsu. Ezra suggested Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, and Hondo. Hera had a few others in mind, and she was going to personally recruit them all. Alone.  
  
"Hold on," Kanan interjected, "You are _not_ going to attempt to pierce through the Imperial blockade."  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"In what?"  
  
Hera pointed to the town, "In that yellow SB-56 star fighter that's for sale."  
  
"SB-56? That thing's ancient. How do you know it will even fly?"  
  
"Sabine?" Hera handed the younger woman the macro binoculars.  
  
Sabine focused on the vehicle, "No obvious damage. I can't tell much from here. Paint job looks good though."  
  
"Well, then" Hera turned her gaze back towards the town, eyes set on the small yellow ship, "I guess we need a closer look."  
  


* * *

  
  
The Spectres split into three teams. Chopper waited in the driller. Ezra and Zeb were assigned grocery shopping. Hera, Sabine, and Kanan walked onto the used vehicle lot.  
  
As soon as they did, a greasy, human salesman appeared from the door of his portable office.  
  
It was go-time.  
  
Kanan took point, playing as an honest, trusting man who didn't know any better. He accepted the man's greeting with a handshake and introduced his wife, played by Hera, and daughter, Sabine.  
  
The salesman greeted Hera, who gave him her best ditzy laugh. The merchant smiled, and Kanan could sense his emotions. The man was certain this would be his easiest scam of the week. Too bad for him. He acknowledged Sabine next. She stared at him with disinterest, as one would expect from a stereotypical teenager.  
  
It worked, and he ignored her to focus on selling to the parents, leaving Sabine to open up and freely inspect the yellow star fighter when his back was turned.  
  
Kanan and Hera let the salesman lead them from star ship to star ship, pretending to be impressed with each one.  
  
When Sabine was done, she made her way over to Hera, "Hey Hh-Mom. Mom, I need to talk to you."  
  
Hera made a show of rolling her eyes and excusing herself begrudgingly. Sabine and Hera moved off to talk in secret while Kanan kept the dealer distracted and unable to hear them.  
  
"... and everything seems to be there, except for the weapons." Sabine finished telling Hera, "Honestly, it's in excellent shape compared to the ships around it. I wouldn't be surprised if it came with a hefty price tag, too."  
  
"Leave that to Kanan. Good work, Sabine. Next, I want you to take a look at that blue five-seater over there." Hera darted her eyes towards the vehicle she had in mind.  
  
Sabine nodded.  
  
Then Hera turned around and placed the backside of her hand against her forehead, complaining loudly, "Ugh, for _the last time_ , you are NOT going to loaf around with your loser friends today! I don't even want to know what other dumb ideas you have in that head of yours." After dismissing her 'daughter' with a glare, Hera turned her attention back to the salesman and asked to see more.  
  
Sabine held her own glare at Hera's back until the retailer had walked out of view. Then she made her way over to the blue five-seater. It turned out to be sufficient for their needs. It wasn't space worthy, but it could get them back to the rebel base on Lothal. After relaying this to Hera, they started the next phase of their plan.  
  
"Ooo, this one looks nice!" Hera ran over to the yellow star fighter, "But it's missing something." she put her finger to her chin and pretended to not know.  
  
The salesman was enjoying being a know-it-all to her as he listed off the star fighter's stats, ending with, "... Why, the only thing that's missing are it's guns."  
  
"Oh, but guns are so cool! Where are they?" Hera pouted.  
  
"Sorry, little lady, but you won't find any weaponry on my lot. I have to comply with my Emperor's wishes," the man said, and it was clear from his tone that he truly held the Emperor in high regard, no matter the cost to his business, "It's the just the new order of things."  
  
"Not for long." Hera muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that, my dear?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Hera moved instantly back into character, "Say, can I take this thing for a test drive?"  
  
The man agreed, but wanted to pilot the craft himself with Hera in the passenger's seat. Hera would not have it and broke character briefly to threaten the seller if he didn't let her drive.  
  
The salesman held up his hands and looked at Kanan, "Sir, your wife's a firecracker."  
  
Kanan smiled, and kept his tone in-character, "I've learned it's best to give her what she wants."  
  
A couple moments of negotiation later, the dealer complied. Hera sat in the pilot's seat. She was almost giddy without pretending to be. The star fighter's engines started before the dealer had finished climbing into the passenger's seat. He was still rattling off basic flying instructions to her when he was interrupted by the sudden acceleration which slammed him into the back of his seat as the ship boosted away into the sky.  
  
Hera loved the responsiveness of the SB-56. It was faster and more nimble than the Ghost. Though she would never trade her beloved ship for it. For now, though, she had a job to do in this star fighter, ... and she would enjoy every second in it.  
  
Pushing the small ship to it's limits, she brought them quickly up into space. Then she aimed the ship back down towards the planet. The dealer was clearly not enjoying the ride. Hera ignored his complaints, focusing on testing out the ship's max accelerations for turns in all directions, checking for flaws and weak spots. She included spiraling just out of pure curiosity. Once she was satisfied, she returned to the small lot and set it down.  
  
Kanan and Sabine watched the star fighter's glass top open to reveal a very dazed salesman and a smiling Hera.  
  
"I'll take it!" she said, only half in-character.  
  
Kanan negotiated with the lot owner. With a little help from the Jedi mind trick, they agreed to trade the industrial driller for the yellow star fighter and the rusty blue five-seater.  
  
"This is a great deal for you." Kanan added.  
  
"This is a great deal for me." the salesman said, unaware.  
  
Once Chopper came with the driller and they were done, Ezra and Zeb crossed the street to meet the rest of the team.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Sabine asked.  
  
Ezra finished chewing the last of his lunch, "Nothing. We were done way before you. So we snacked and watched you through the shop's windows."  
  
Sabine's stomach growled and she cast Ezra a disapproving look.  
  
With a sheepish smile, Ezra offered her a donut.  
  
"That was some impressive flying", Zeb told Hera, admiring their newly acquired yellow star fighter.  
  
"Thanks, I'm confident it will get me through the blockade."  
  
"Correction, it will get _us_ through the blockade." Kanan climbed into the passenger's seat.  
  
"Kanan," Hera said, "I'd prefer it if you stayed and helped here on Lothal."  
  
"Why? Because you think it's safer?" he challenged.  
  
Hera crossed her arms. He was right. She hadn't been fully aware of it until now, but ever since that close call, she had been trying to protect him, and he'd had enough of it. Realistically, their lives were still in danger, whether they were on Lothal or in a small fighter in space.  
  
Kanan didn't move from the star fighter, "I'm coming with you. You know why." He emphasized without being specific.  
  
Hera sighed. She'd almost forgotten about _that_ , too. She definitely didn't want to talk about that here. _Fine_. "Alright, if you insist."  
  
Zeb handed them some food and water for their trip.  
  
Sabine drove the rusty five-seater up to where Ezra and the rest of the groceries were. She brought it to a halt and flicked her head to get his attention, "Hey."  
  
"Hey." he answered pleasingly, still not sure if the donut peace offering had worked.  
  
Sabine kept her expression neutral, but Ezra could sense her annoyance simmering beneath her cool exterior as she hooked a thumb towards the back seat, "Get in."  
  
Guess that answered that. He'd find some way to make it up to her later. For now, Ezra dumped the rest of the supplies into the back of the blue vehicle and climbed on in as Chopper joined him. Zeb took the front passenger seat.  
  
Hera walked up to tell them, "You head straight back to the rebel base. No side stops, ok?"  
  
They all agreed. Ezra added a mocking "Yes, Mom."  
  
With that, Hera climbed into her yellow star fighter's pilot seat and closed the glass top. She nodded to the rest of her family, who waved goodbye. Then the two teams split off. One towards the south. The other towards space.  
  


* * *

  
  
As they approached the upper atmosphere, Kanan told her, "You know, you really do make a good mom."  
  
Hera rolled her eyes, " _Really_? I was terrible to Sabine in front of the salesman."  
  
"I don't mean when we were pretending on the lot. I mean how you are normally to Ezra and Sabine. Even to Zeb."  
  
"I'm pretty sure Zeb's much older than us."  
  
"Doesn't matter, Zeb could use a good mom."  
  
"Whatever you say, love. Now hold on while I punch us through this blockade."  
  


* * *

  
  
Hours later, the yellow star fighter dropped out of hyperspace at the rendezvous coordinates. The Ghost was waiting for them.  
  
Rex hailed Hera, "Nice ship you got there. Though it's missing a few pieces. How'd you get it past the Imperials on Lothal?"  
  
Hera checked on her still-smoking engine, "It wasn't as easy as we'd thought, but we made it."  
  
"Barely." Kanan added.  
  
Kallus examined their yellow transport, "That ship can't dock with the Ghost. And it's too big to fit in the cargo hold. How are you planning on coming aboard?"  
  
"I'm planning on jumping out." Hera answered him.  
  
"Into space?!"  
  
"Just briefly." she promised, "Get that cargo door open for us."  
  
"I don't like this." Kanan told her.  
  
"I understand, love, but how else are we getting aboard?"  
  
Kanan thought for a moment and then sighed, "Ok, let's do it."  
  
They unbuckled their harnesses.  
  
Hera steadied her ship and aimed the cockpit at the Ghost's cargo hold, "Get ready in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... now!" She keyed open the hatch and they both flew out, weightless, into space. Kanan used the Force to push her into the cargo bay first. Then he jumped off a part of the star fighter to toss himself into the cargo hold as well.  
  
"Good to have you on board." Kallus helped them up.  
  
"Thanks," Hera smiled, looking around the inside of her ship, "It's good to be back."  
  
She turned around to watch the drifting SB-56 star fighter disappear as the Ghost's cargo bay door closed. It was too damaged and risky to salvage. _Oh well, it was fun while it lasted._  
  


* * *

  
  
They spent the next couple hours filling in Rex and Kallus on their recruitment plan and all the action they had missed on Lothal. Of course Rex and Kallus agreed to join them.  
  
The conversation gradually took on a more relaxed pace as they shared less urgent matters; fuel, food, supplies, and where to refill each. Kanan could tell Hera's eyelids were getting heavier by the minute.  
  
Finally he stretched and suggested, "Well, we've had a long day..."  
  
Hera was too tired to recognize the invitation at first. Eventually, after a few more slow blinks, she decided to relinquish the pilot's chair to Rex and dismiss herself with Kanan following.  
  


* * *

  
  
A very tired Hera and Kanan entered her quarters. With Kallus taking his cabin and Rex taking Zeb's, Kanan either had to take Sabine's room or bunk up with someone. And he much preferred to bunk up with Hera. Even if it was sweltering in her room.  
  
"Ah, it's too hot in here." Hera reached for the temperature control.  
  
"That's a first." Kanan remarked, "And I gladly welcome it."  
  
They stripped down into their more comfortable underclothes and climbed into bed together. Kanan cuddled her side. Hera turned her head briefly to give him a kiss as they settled in.  
  
"You know, we should share a bed more often." Kanan said.  
  
Hera chuckled, "We tried that, remember?"  
  
Kanan thought back to when they had first started sleeping together. He had been invited to her room, and while the excitement overrode any discomfort at first, he found that it wasn't just their new love that was keeping him awake at night. It was the heat. Specifically the room's heat. It didn't help that her own internal body temperature was higher than his, making her a heater that he slept next to in a torrid room. For Hera, Kanan and his room held the opposite discomfort.  
  
But now ...  
  
"That was before, when you refused to turn down the temperature in your cabin."  
  
"Are you saying that making the room colder is a turn-on for you?"  
  
"I'm saying we haven't tried everything yet to work out a comfortable compromise. What if we kept the room cooler and wrapped you in a thicker blanket?"  
  
"Ugh. No blankets right now." she tossed the one on her over to his side. It was uncharacteristic of her, and Kanan suddenly became concerned. He placed a wrist on her forehead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, genuinely worried.  
  
"Yes, other than being very tired. Why?"  
  
"Just trying to feel for a fever."  
  
"I feel fine, love."  
  
"Maybe its just the pregnancy."  
  
A moment passed before Hera replied, "Do you still think that there is-I mean, I don't feel like I'm pregnant."  
  
"I'm certain," Kanan said, assuredly, and she could pick up the warmth in his voice, "I can sense the life force here," he gently laid a hand on her abdomen. A moment later he stiffened and removed his hand, worried he had said something unwelcome, "You ... you still want this, right? I mean, it's been a while since we talked about it."  
  
Hera contemplated this and his earlier related question: _What do you want to do with your life after the rebellion?_ The truth was, she did want a life with Kanan. And the thought of having children of their own painted a pleasant, fulfilling happiness she hadn't known she wanted until now. Realistically, though, a pregnancy conflicted with her current situation. Years ago, she had accepted the risk with carefree placidity. Taking comfort in the fact that their two species rarely produced children together along with the knowledge that if something did happen they could always lay low for a while to raise a child, had always eased her worries in the past. However, recent events had changed that.  
  
  
"I do want a life with you. I can't believe we beat the odds and are ... actually pregnant." she tittered as she said it out loud.  
  
Kanan released a short sympathetic laugh of his own. Neither could believe it. They were actually going to have a child together. And it had to come at a time like this.  
  
Hera reached for his hand to squeeze, "But Kanan, how will we fight the Empire and have a youngling?"  
  
"Maybe we need to take a break from fighting."  
  
"Am I hearing you correctly?"  
  
Kanan was worried this would happen. Surely, the truth serum had influenced her mind somewhat that night when she said that a life with him was more important to her than the rebellion. Still, even if the drug had made her exaggerate, the conversation they were having now proved that she did care about them and their future. Perhaps she was wrestling with her own changing priorities. Perhaps she just needed help prioritizing.  
  
"I know you're passionate about helping the rebellion. The truth is, you've helped out a ton. More than your share. They have a great start thanks to you."  
  
"There's still so much left to do."  
  
"And now they have plenty of people to help them do it. Hera, think about it. You've helped so many people get the lives they deserve. You've helped them escape tyranny and find a place where they can raise their families in peace. Don't you think you deserve that as well?"  
  
Hera's conflicting thoughts continued silently in her mind. Sometimes, Kanan could be as convincing as she was stubborn.  
  
"I _am_ going to free Lothal. After that ... we'll see." Hera wasn't sure if there was a place left in the galaxy to lay low from the Empire. Depending on how successful their current mission was, then perhaps ...  
  
"Maybe Lothal could be our new home. For us and our child." he suggested, and Hera was almost certain he had read her thoughts. Kanan continued, "I mean, before the Empire _really_ moved in, Lothal always seemed to suit us well. Maybe we could find a nice quiet place just outside of Capital City and settle down?"  
  
Hera smiled. It had been a while since they had talked about settling down and living a so-called 'normal life'. Kanan had been the first to bring it up, half-jokingly, years ago when they were still traveling alone. She chuckled at the nostalgia this current conversation brought up, "You've been thinking about us again?"  
  
"I'm always thinking about us." Kanan smiled.  
  
She kissed him. They settled into a comfortable position. Hera enjoyed the coolness of his arm draped over her as they drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
**A/N: Not sure if it is canon or fanon, but TIL: Twi'leks have a higher body temperature than humans! Judging by how many layers Hera wears, I'm guessing the standard room temperature that seems to be comfortable for everyone else is too cold for her. I'm using these as the reasons why Hera and Kanan sleep in separate rooms on the Ghost. I'm also assuming that Hera's biology is similar to some human women where the same too-cold room temperature can often feel normal or even too-hot when you're pregnant.**   



	4. Ezra's Gambit

  
Since his team had returned to the Lothal rebel base days ago, Ezra had taken to meditating outside in the mornings, just like his master. Today, the Force brought him a warning.  
  
He didn't hear Sabine walk up behind him until he felt her hand on his shoulder, "You ok?" she asked.  
  
"Something's changed. Something's happened." he admitted.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to talk to Hera and Kanan."  
  
The rebels met in the command center of their base. Hera and Kanan were on the hologram comm when Ezra and Sabine entered the room.  
  
"What's the emergency?" Hera asked.  
  
"We need to act right now if we're going to take Capital City from the Empire." Ezra stated.  
  
"It's too risky." Ryder said.  
  
"Why now?" Kanan asked.  
  
Ezra told them what he saw in his vision: Thrawn was returning to Lothal. They had one shot at a possible victory, and it was now. Ryder didn't think they stood a chance. That gave Ezra an idea and he shared his plan with the team. After working out the details, the rebels came to an agreement. They would lure Pryce in, then take the dome.  
  
Hera agreed to head to Lothal immediately with the few people she and Kanan had recruited so far. The local team prepared themselves and the base for an incoming attack. Then Ryder set the bait.  
  
This was it.  
  
Ezra walked with Sabine, casually patrolling the base while pretending to be unaware and unconcerned of any impending danger. In order for this to work, it had to look convincing.  
  
Beneath his calm exterior, Ezra kept his senses on high alert. He sensed Pryce a split second before he heard the gunships' engines.  
  
The battle began.  
  
Sabine was ready for them with her jet-pack and guns, and Ezra with his lightsaber. Ruhk appeared and the young Jedi tussled with him. It was a harder fight than he anticipated. Ezra struggled to maintain the upper hand while telling Chopper to contact Hera and tell her they were under attack. Hera already knew, of course. The communication Chopper sent out was more of a progress update for Hera. Most importantly, it served to convince Pryce that she and her stormtroopers had truly caught the rebels off guard.  
  
And it worked.  
  
Perhaps a little too well.  
  
Feeling an easy victory within her grasp, Pryce encouraged her fighters to take bold, quick actions. The stormtroopers moved in and soon had all the rebels on their knees at gunpoint. Including Ezra Bridger.  
  
He was frantically searching for a way to delay them when the Ghost finally arrived, taking out another Imperial gunship on its way into the fight. At Sabine's word, Chopper jammed the Imperials' transmissions as the rebels retreated into the base's caves. Pryce ordered her troops to recapture Bridger. When they followed him into the dead-end cave, they discovered that Ezra was not alone.  
  
The Loth-wolves joined the battle and made quick, fun work of the majority of stormtroopers.  
  
Before Pryce realized what was happening, the tables had turned and she was captured. She surrendered to them while staring into the snarling mouth of a particularly ferocious white wolf.  
  
After the battle was over, Hera and her crew exited the Ghost and met with the ground team. The rebels exchanged cheers of victory.  
  
Ezra was satisfied with what he and his team had accomplished today. They had taken the first step towards ridding his home planet of the Empire. But he knew it wasn't over yet. He gazed towards the horizon, where Capital City and the Imperial dome lay waiting. It was time to show the galaxy that the Empire could be defeated.  
  


* * *

  
  
**A/N: I didn't want to spend too long on this one. You've all seen the battle. It's awesome, and nothing needs changing, except for Kanan being alive and onboard the Ghost with Hera!**  
  



	5. Freedom

  
Kanan and Hera were proud of Ezra for leading the last mission successfully. It was agreed by all the rebels that he should lead this last one to finally free his home world. Ezra accepted the honor. He couldn't wait to rid Lothal of the Empire for good, and he knew what they had to do.  
  
The rebels flew their stolen transports to the Imperial dome. Pryce's landing codes came through and allowed them to board on one of the platforms.  
  
After a quick skirmish, they seized the dome's command center. From there, Kallus issued Protocol 13, bringing all Imperial forces on Lothal back inside the dome.  
  
Hera was just finishing preparations to launch the dome when 3 Star Destroyers appeared overhead. One was the Chimaera.  
  
Thrawn was back.  
  
"You're too late," Pryce grinned.  
  
With Thrawn's ships blocking their path, Hera had no choice but to shut down the launch cycle. They were all disappointed, but Ezra wasn't willing to give up just yet. He had Chopper contact the Chimaera. Before any of them could ask what his plan was, Thrawn appeared on the hologram.  
  
Ezra stared into his red holographic eyes, "Governor Pryce is our prisoner and we have complete control of the Imperial dome with every officer trapped inside. You failed, Thrawn. Leave Lothal and we might let your troops out before we blow the dome to pieces."  
  
Thrawn waited a moment before calmly asking, "Are you quite finished?"  
  
Ezra was surprised. He thought for sure they had the upper hand this time. How could they not?  
  
"If you truly wish to save Lothal, Commander Bridger, the only plan I'll accept is your and Kanan Jarrus's immediate and unconditional surrender."  
  
Ezra couldn't believe it. Surely Thrawn was bluffing, "Why would I surrender when I hold your entire army prisoner?"  
  
"No. You've simply moved my assets to a safe position. So that I can bombard the civilians of your home without incurring Imperial casualties."  
  
Horrified, Sabine ordered Rex to raise the planetary shields. But Rex found the generators were offline. Someone had sabotaged them.  
  
"Your shield generators are under my control." Thrawn explained. "Just so you understand that my intentions are genuine, I shall demonstrate my power. Open fire."  
  
With his command, the Star Destroyers rained down cannon fire on the buildings and people of Capital City.  
  
Ezra couldn't take it, "Enough! I surrender!"  
  
Thrawn nodded and the attack stopped, "I await your and Jarrus's arrival, and make no mistake, come alone. If you attempt to make any heroics, I will resume the bombardment, and destroy your city ... and then your friends."  
  
The communication ended and Ezra turned towards his team, "Kanan, stay here, I'm going alone."  
  
"No. You heard Thrawn. He'll only accept if we both go."  
  
Hera stopped both of them, "Neither of you need to go. There's another way. There's always another way." She looked into Kanan's eyes and added quietly, "I won't let you go."  
  
Ezra felt her grip on his own shoulder tighten as Hera looked between him and Kanan. Kanan reached up to her hand on his shoulder and held it. His face held an apologetic expression to her. Ezra knew she wouldn't let them just walk out. He needed to reassure her then find a distraction.  
  
"Alright, if this isn't the way, then what is?" Ezra asked her.  
  
"Let's see what we have to work with," Hera returned to the center command console with the other rebels to bring up schematics of their current situation.  
  
While she and Rex brainstormed ideas, Ezra whispered to Kanan, "I had a vision from the Force. Kanan, I have to go. This is the only way this will work."  
  
"Does it involve the purrgil?" Kanan asked.  
  
Ezra raised an eyebrow at him, "How-?"  
  
"I also saw a vision from the Force before we came back to Lothal. Remember, Ezra, there are always alternative paths."  
  
Ezra smiled sadly, "But what about Hera? There's no guarantee you'll make it out alive."  
  
"You're right, there are no guarantees. But we have to do the right thing, and we stand a better chance together. So what do you say; do you want to join me and give Thrawn a proper introduction to the purrgil?"  
  
Ezra nodded resolutely. Sabine caught his eye. She had been watching them. And listening to them, he judged from her worried expression.  
  
From this distance, Ezra could only communicate with her through his expressions and the Force without alerting Hera. _Please help us do this._  
  
Sabine didn't want them to go, he could tell. But at the same time, she understood the bind they were all in. And she trusted the two Jedi to get them out of it. Perhaps she specifically trusted him. Perhaps to the point that she-. No, that must have been a misinterpretation on his part.  
  
With a small incline of her head to Ezra, Sabine put her feelings aside and redirected the rest of the team's attention to a screen away from the Jedi.  
  
Ezra and Kanan discretely handed their lightsabers to Chopper for safe keeping. The droid keyed open a small maintenance door behind them. Both men slipped inside. The maintenance route was winding, but it eventually got them to one of the docking bays.  
  


* * *

  
  
"... we need to stall Thrawn somehow." Hera finished, "Kanan. Ezra. Any ideas?". She turned, only to discover they had disappeared. Then they all heard the whine of an Imperial patrol ship's engines and watched as one launched from the dome, heading on a course up to the Chimaera.  
  
 _No_  
  
Hera grabbed the comm, "Kanan, don't do this!"  
  
"We have to." Kanan told her.  
  
"Love, _please_!"  
  
"Hera ... trust me."  
  
She could tell by his tone that he knew they were on an unsecured channel and could say no more without Thrawn overhearing. Hera released the comm button, shaking her head with grief.  
  
Then she felt Sabine's comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hera, we have to trust them. The best way we can help is to get that shield up so when Ezra and Kanan make their move, we're ready."  
  
Hera took a steadying breath. Sabine was right. She couldn't afford to break down now. Her team was counting on her. Lothal was counting on her. And Sabine's plan wasn't half bad. Hera regained her composure and found her courage. They began to plan out their attack on the heavily guarded shield generator room.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ezra and Kanan landed their patrol ship onto the Chimaera's docking bay. Several stormtroopers arrived on the platform to meet them. They put the Jedi in cuffs and brought them to Thrawn.  
  
"It was a wise decision for you to surrender." the grand admiral told them.  
  
"We didn't have much choice." Kanan frowned.  
  
"Oh nonsense. You could have chosen to let your people die. However, you chose to be Jedi. Predictable. You both follow a long history written by the Jedi where they choose what they believe to be morally correct instead of what is strategically sound."  
  
"And yet the Jedi have survived." Ezra countered.  
  
Thrawn considered this, "Hmm. The Jedi once numbered in the thousands. What's left are a scattered, frightened lot. Most are poorly trained, like yourselves."  
  
This did not sit well with Kanan, but he knew better than to act foolishly out of anger. Yet another Jedi teaching that served him well. Instead he stated, "You don't understand the Force or the Jedi. And with most of their history erased by the Emperor, you'll never fully understand."  
  
"I believe _you_ helped erase some of that history, Kanan Jarrus, when your team destroyed the Jedi temple on Lothal." Thrawn motioned to his guards, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Ezra Bridger."  
  
The two guards moved Kanan towards the door. Ezra looked at Kanan, worried. Kanan used the Force to reassure him. _I'll be careful_. He let the guards escort him out.  
  
Alone with Ezra, Thrawn motioned him to follow to the artwork in the room, "It was not my intention to utterly destroy Lothal, but that is inevitable now. These are a few of the artifacts I gathered from your home world. I saved what I could. I've even taken some of Sabine Wren's work. She's quite talented ..." He waited a moment before correcting himself, " _was_ quite talented."  
  
Ezra couldn't stand it anymore, "You think you can take whatever you want? Things that you didn't make? Didn't earn?! Things you don't even understand! You don't deserve to have this art or Lothal!"  
  
"Who deserves what is irrelevant. What matters is _who has power_. But that is something the Jedi won't teach you. So I will take you to someone who will."  
  
Ezra was escorted to a large cargo hold. The room was cleared out and in its center stood a familiar structure. It was part of the Jedi temple on Lothal. At it's entrance stood the holoprojected image of the Emperor himself.  
  
He welcomed Ezra with such charisma and friendliness that for a second, Ezra forgot that this man was responsible for the death, destruction, and misery of countless beings. Only for a second.  
  
The Emperor expected Ezra to be grateful for saving this part of the temple. Ezra was not. How could this man kill his parents and so many others, destroy the Jedi temple on Lothal, and then expect a 'thank you'?  
  
The Emperor clarified, "My dear boy, it was _you_ who chose to destroy the temple. The actions of your rebel friends require a firm hand to ensure there is order on Lothal. As for your parents, allow me to offer what might have been, and what yet may be."  
  
The Emperor beckoned him into the structure.  
  
Curious, Ezra decided to look inside. Following the long, dark hallway, he found the light of a home - _his home_ \- and his mother's voice calling him.  
  
"The life you deserved." the Emperor told him.  
  
"But it can't be."  
  
"Yes it can. But you must choose to make it so."  
  
Ezra stared into his childhood home. He longed to be there, in his parents' arms, and forget the past ten years of his life.  
  
His parents were calling him to dinner, "Son? Are you coming?"  
  
"Go on, you deserve this." the Emperor encouraged.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Ezra said, and it still wasn't clear whether they could see him or not. He didn't even know if this was real.  
  
"Open the gateway." the Emperor whispered.  
  
Ezra wanted to, but he knew it could not happen. His friends were in danger. The Emperor was using him. What he saw before him; whether it was real or not didn't matter, "Mom, Dad, you will always be a part of me, but I have to let you go."  
  
Ezra reached out with the Force and destroyed the temple.  
  
The Emperor's holo image flickered out. Ezra raced out of the hallway just before the tons of rock came crashing down on him.  
  
Once clear of the falling debris, he turned back to face the broken temple.  
  
A minute later, the Emperor's hooded holo image appeared. He was none too pleased.  
  
Ezra was done playing games, "You're wrong, I have a family. I don't need anything from you."  
  
The Emperor seemed to realize this as well. Ezra became aware that his own usefulness to the Emperor had come to an end. Three assassins in red entered the room. The Emperor ordered them to kill the young Jedi. Then his holo image flickered off.  
  
Ezra was ready to make quick work of them using the Force, but he was surprised by their resilience. They seemed to be Force-sensitive as well. They resisted him. Not only that, but they were equipped with weapons he had never seen before.  
  
All three raised rods that crackled with an electrical element at the end. Before he knew what was happening, Ezra was lifted up into the air. He could no longer move his limbs. And then the pain came. He realized it was their weapons, but there was no way to know how to defeat them.  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped and he was dropped onto the floor.  
  
Ezra coughed and sat up to see what had happened. All three guards lay on the ground, dead, with scorch marks on their backs. Kanan stood in the doorway, holding an Imperial blaster rifle.  
  
"Kanan!"  
  
"I sensed you were in danger, so I came to see how I could help." Kanan smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
Ezra would have laughed if he weren't still recovering from the pain. He glanced down at the red-clad soldiers. "The Emperor tempted me with an offer, but I refused." Ezra felt guilty for nearly taking that offer. It would have cost him more than just his friends' lives.  
  
"And he rewarded you with them." Kanan followed.  
  
Ezra took a steadying breath. His pain had finally subsided. He rose, "Let's give Thrawn another warm greeting. I'm not done with him yet."  
  


* * *

  
  
They entered the bridge of the Chimaera and used stolen blasters to take out the guards. Thrawn eyed them. He still didn't appear very concerned.  
  
"Sir!" one of Thrawn's deck officers reported, "Several unidentified objects have just entered orbit."  
  
Thrawn calmly ordered to have the Imperial blockade intercept them.  
  
The deck officer shook his head, "They destroyed the blockade! Our ships are just ... gone!"  
  
This got Thrawn's attention, "Get Captain Pellaeon."  
  
The crew did as they were told and a moment later, a panicked captain explained, "Sir! They came out of hyperspace. I've never seen-"  
  
The communication ended abruptly.  
  
"Admiral, we have incoming!" the deck officer warned.  
  
"Take a look" Ezra pointed out the windows.  
  
Thrawn followed his vector and saw the Ghost leading a swarm of purrgil towards the Star Destroyers. There was no hope for the Imperials as the giant beasts rammed and tore into their ships. Their huge tentacles broke the glass windows on Thrawn's Star Destroyer. Thrawn made for the door, but Kanan and Ezra pushed him back with the Force. A few of the purrgil's tentacles grabbed him and held him on the bridge.  
  
Suddenly Ezra's arm-comm pinged. He answered it.  
  
"Ezra! The purrgil, is that you?" Sabine asked him.  
  
"Yeah! Pretty good, huh?"  
  
Sabine rolled her eyes, "Well, you could have told the rest of us!"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise!"  
  
Just then, more troops entered the Star Destroyer's bridge. Kanan took care of them while Ezra used the Force to tighten the purrgil's grasp on Thrawn. The ship tipped up as the purrgil pulled it towards space. They began to glow.  
  
"Ezra, we need to go!" Kanan told him, struggling to keep the bridge door closed.  
  
Ezra watched the purrgil's trajectory as he struggled to keep a hold of Thrawn, "Just a bit more."  
  
" _Now_ , Ezra!" Kanan grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him to the open windows.  
  
They jumped through and ran across the top of the Star Destroyer. Thrawn freed himself from the tentacles. His troops began shooting at them. The two Jedi dodged blaster fire as they ran as fast as they could towards the edge of the ship. The purrgil's glowing frequency increased as they readied themselves to jump into hyperspace, along with the Star Destroyer and everyone on it.  
  
Ezra and Kanan reached the end.  
  
"JUMP!" Kanan yelled.  
  
They did so just as the Star Destroyer vanished into hyperspace.  
  
Then they were free falling.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hera hit the comm when she saw Kanan and Ezra alone in the sky, "Mart! Get over here and catch them!"  
  
"I see them! On my way!" Mart punched the Ghost's thrusters as he raced towards the two falling figures.  
  
Hera watched with hope and anxiety.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ezra saw Lothal as he never had before. And if someone didn't do something fast, it would be the last thing he ever saw. He looked to Kanan. The other Jedi seemed calm, as if waiting.  
  
Then the hull of the Ghost appeared suddenly underneath them.  
  
"Whoa!" Ezra hit the hull.  
  
"Sorry" came Mart's apology over the comm, "That was a bit harder than I intended."  
  
"You could have warned us you were coming." Ezra rubbed the side of his head.  
  
"I thought you Jedi could sense these things." Mart teased.  
  
"Kanan. Ezra. Are you alright?" Hera's voice interrupted.  
  
"Yeah," Kanan answered her. Ezra looked over to see him balancing on the Ghost's hull, "We're good."  
  
Hera's sigh of relief could be heard through the comm, "Thank the stars, love."  
  


* * *

  
  
Sabine's heart filled with joy. They did it! Ezra and Kanan would be coming back to them! The relief was visible in Hera. Sabine mirrored her emotions. They had been through enough. After this, they would all need a vacation.  
  
Suddenly the comm chirped. The other rebels asked if the purrgil had been the plan, "...because we're all clear up here now."  
  
Sabine realized, "This is our chance!"  
  
She looked to Hera, who nodded, "Let's finish this. Chopper, prime the thrusters for launch."  
  
"We're gonna blow this place up," Sabine squeezed her fist with anticipation.  
  
Hera commed the Ghost, "Mart, we need immediate pick up."  
  
Chopper hooked into the droid connection port and began issuing commands to the dome. Soon, the boosters fired. The locking clamps released. The dome began to lift up from it's position in the heart of Capital City.  
  
Pryce rejected Ryder's offer to join them. It seemed she preferred to stay Imperial.  
  
 _Fine by me_ , thought Sabine, who never really liked her anyway.  
  
Then the door to the command center exploded. The stormtroopers had set charges. Now they were pouring in. A firefight started and Pryce moved behind her troopers.  
  
Sabine threw a grenade to slow them down, but she knew the rebels would have to find another escape route. They were cornered in this room. The large window looked promising but it was repelling blaster bolts, and that wasn't a good sign.  
  
Chopper warbled something and presented Ezra's lightsaber to her. Sabine didn't know when Ezra had time to give it to Chopper, but she was going to make good use of it. Grabbing the saber, she ignited it and slashed out the largest window of the command center.  
  
"Come on!" she yelled. And the team began to escape through it.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanan was waiting with Ezra in the Ghost's cargo hold. Mart had maneuvered the Ghost to hover just over the command center's roof. Kanan could sense the rebels fleeing through the dome's window. They had seen the Ghost and were now scrambling up onto the roof to meet the ship. He and Ezra helped them come on board.  
  
Beside him, he heard Ezra lift Sabine into the cargo bay. She thanked him and handed over his lightsaber. Then he heard a smack, like a fist on a jacket, and Ezra's grunt as Sabine jabbed, "The purrgil, really?"  
  
"What? It worked!" the young Jedi defended.  
  
A bolt hit the cargo bay wall just above Kanan's head. "A little help here, Ezra?!" Kanan interrupted.  
  
"Right." the younger man ignited his lightsaber and returned his focus to the firefight as he deflected incoming blaster discharge back to the stormtroopers.  
  
Kanan probably should have been looking for Chopper and his own lightsaber. Instead, he was searching the crowd for Hera. Finally, he found her in the back of the stampede, helping the last of her team members lay down cover fire to let the others escape. Typical. He tried calling to her, but the blaster noise drowned out his voice. It was no use. Even if she did hear him, she wasn't about to abandon her team.  
  
So he reached out with the Force, and sensed every aspect of the battlefield until he found what he was looking for. A large communications dish had been caught in the firefight, and was now hanging by the last support strut. It wasn't too far from the stormtroopers. With effort, Kanan twisted the structure on its weakened strut. The attachment finally sheared off. Kanan brought the communications dish down onto the unsuspecting troopers with a satisfying crunch.  
  
With the majority of the Imperials taken out or blocked, Hera and her cover fire team were able to retreat safely to the Ghost.  
  
She was the last one aboard. Kanan was there to catch her when a jolt caused by the dome bumping the Ghost's ramp caused her to trip. She fell into his arms as the cargo bay doors began to close.  
  
"Love," she panted, adrenaline still pumping from the fight as she embraced him fiercely, "Don't ever do that to me again."  
  
It took him a moment to realize she was referring to his unapproved visit to Thrawn's ship. "I could say the same to you." Kanan chuckled, resting his cheek on the top of her head.  
  


* * *

  
  
The Ghost's cargo bay door closed shut, blocking out the blaster fire from the remaining stormtroopers on the dome. The troopers could only watch as Mart moved the Ghost to a safe distance, far from the dome, whose course was fixed and out of Imperial control.  
  
The rebels and the citizens of Capital City watched as the dome rose higher and higher. It moved laterally as well, taking it far from the city, eventually hovering over the ocean.  
  
Sabine met Ezra and the rest of the Spectres in the cockpit of the Ghost.  
  
Hera turned towards her, "It's in position now."  
  
Sabine looked at the detonator in her own hand. This would do more than blow up a lot of Imperials. This would show Lothal, and perhaps the galaxy, that the Empire could be defeated. She turned and placed the detonator in Ezra's hand, "It's your world. You deserve the honors."  
  
Ezra took it and turned to watch the dome outside the cockpit windows, "For Lothal." he said firmly and pressed the button.  
  
The dome exploded spectacularly. Fire escaped through all the ports and windows. Pieces of it began falling into the ocean. Eventually, the majority of the engines died and the bulk of it plummeted into the waters.  
  
Everyone in Capital City watched. Watched as the Empire's symbol of power and oppression fell. When the top of the dome finally submerged, they cheered. Shouts of victory and whoops could be heard inside the Ghost, too, as the team members relayed what happened to each other.  
  
"We did it." Hera said, watching in awe as the final pieces of the dome fluttered into the sea, "We finally did it."  
  


* * *

  
  
That evening, the citizens held an informal but unanimous celebration in the streets of Capital City, with the rebels as the guests of honor.  
  
Ryder gave a speech, praising Hera and her team.  
  
There was music. There were loud and colorful expressions of exhilaration. It all lasted well into the night. Kanan and Hera missed most of it, opting to turn in early immediately following an especially passionate kiss.  
  
Many couples were sharing victory kisses.  
  
The thought to grab Ezra and peck him one on the lips crossed Sabine's mind briefly. Very briefly. She shut that thought down quickly. It must have been the euphoric air that was making her think such silly things.  
  
Ezra was standing a couple meters to her right, his eyes on the crowd. He looked so content. Happy, no doubt, to have been able to give his people freedom at last.  
  
His eyes met hers and his smile grew. Sabine returned it, then turned to look at the crowd before the blush on her face became evident to him. Did he know what she was thinking? Jedi had that ability, right? She really wished he didn't. The last thing she wanted to do was explain her fleeting, random thoughts to him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, but he didn't come any closer.  
  
Just then, Ketsu came up and gripped Sabine in a crushing hug, saving her from any more embarrassing thoughts.  
  
"We did it!" Ketsu cheered, and her enthusiasm was contagious. Some of the citizens began singing a local triumph song, and Ketsu joined them. Not knowing the words, she stumbled to guess the next lyrics and laughed when she failed. Sabine chuckled with her. Melch and Hondo joined them and added to the humor with their off-tone renditions. Soon Sabine forgot all about Ezra and her awkward feelings, letting herself be carried away in the jubilation instead.  



	6. Escape

Capital City hadn't had such a quiet morning in decades. Even with a couple of construction vehicles in the distance, cleaning up the mess of debris that Thrawn had created the day before, Kanan found the platform outside the Ghost suitably quiet enough for his morning mediation. He felt the rising sun warm his face as he sat cross-legged on the port's platform and breathed.  
  
The warning from the Force registered too late.  
  
A snarl and a snap later he found himself thrown on the ground. He began to get up only to have a giant paw pin him back down. As Kanan struggled, the familiar voice of the white Loth-wolf filled his ears, "You ... **failed!** "  
  
Kanan was finding it harder to breath under the beast's weight, "We destroyed the dome. ... All the Imperials are gone or captured. ... _How_ is that a _failure_?!"  
  
"Lothal ... _**burns**_ " the wolf growled and shared a vision of the future with Kanan. One with the grasslands in flames, with Capital City razed, and above it all stood a dark figure with a lightsaber; a Sith Lord Kanan had seen before. Darth Vader.  
  
"No!" Kanan said breathlessly.  
  
Before he could ask how to stop it, the wolf showed another vision, "You ... _**must.**_ " The Force displayed an alternate future; one where Ryder, with great regret, turned all the Spectres in to Darth Vader. On his Star Destroyer, one by one, they all met their demise. Including Hera.  
  
"You _know_ I **can't do that**!" Kanan Force-threw the wolf off of himself.  
  
The beast landed on all fours, then growled and turned to lunge once more at the Jedi.  
  
A laser bolt grazed the wolf's tail, taking out a large chunk of the fur there. The beast halted his advance and looked over at the source of his new attacker.  
  
Hera stood at the entrance of the cargo bay, aiming a blaster at the wolf, "The next one hits your head if you come any closer," she stated coolly.  
  
The wolf gave a low growl but didn't move a muscle.  
  
Hera kept her eyes on him, tilting her head ever so slightly towards Kanan, "You alright, love?"  
  
Kanan was sitting on the ground near her, recovering from having a heavy animal on his chest, "Yeah." he managed to reply, still processing what he saw and trying to figure out a solution.  
  
The wolf growled impatiently.  
  
Hera sighed, "Why is it everywhere we go, you manage to piss off the local Force-users?"  
  
Kanan didn't answer. His mind was racing for a way to deal with a Sith Lord. Suddenly a warning interrupted his search in the Force, and now, he was out of time. "We have a problem."  
  
"Oh, and what is it?"  
  
The area suddenly became engulfed in a large shadow. All three turned to look towards the sun. Hera recognized the shape and her eyes widened. It wasn't a cloud. It was a Star Destroyer.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ezra's eyes flew open. He jumped down from his bunk, shouting as he did, "Zeb, wake up! They're here!"  
  
Startled, the Lasat asked an incoherent question as he sat up.  
  
Ezra had already exited the room. On his way down the hallway, he slammed a fist on Sabine's door to alert her, "Sabine! We've got trouble!"  
  
Chopper was exiting the cockpit, warbling panicked expletives.  
  
"I know!" Ezra told him as he descended into the cargo bay, still in his pajamas. Making it down to the lowest platform, he halted right behind Hera as he gazed upward towards the eclipsed sun. Ezra felt an eerie sensation, as though the Star Destroyer was glaring down menacingly at him, "It's Vader."  
  
Chopper rolled between Ezra and Hera as a tired Zeb and fully armed Sabine walked into the cargo bay.  
  
"What's this all a-" Zeb didn't finish his sentence as the Star Destroyer came into his view, "Oh."  
  
Chopper warbled new information to Hera.  
  
"Let's hear it." she replied.  
  
The droid played the incoming broadcast and the crisp tone of an Imperial officer spoke, "-izens of Lothal: you are to bring the two Jedi known as Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger to the Imperial shuttle landing on platform A-01 in Capital City immediately. Failure to comply will result in the utter destruction of your world."  
  
The transmission looped, and Chopper lowered its volume when Ezra spoke, "Should we pull a stunt like we did with Thrawn? Board then overwhelm them inside their own ship?"  
  
"Not this time." Kanan rose to his feet, "If we board that ship, we'll all die."  
  
"You ... must." the wolf insisted.  
  
"Why don't we stay outside the ship and just call the purrgil again? Have them smash that Star Destroyer?" Zeb offered.  
  
Chopper warbled something, and Zeb looked to the others for a translation.  
  
"Yeah that's not going to work." Sabine told him, "Chopper says they're already jamming frequency 0. Thrawn's people must have gotten the word out to the Empire before they left."  
  
"We have to do something or else Vader will raze Lothal to the ground, and burn what's left." Kanan said.  
  
Hera took a step forward, her eyes locked on the monstrous symbol of oppression looming over Lothal, "Then let's give him something to chase."  
  
"What?" Ezra looked at her.  
  
Hera turned to her team, determined, "We run. We lead Vader far from Lothal."  
  
"We can't run," Ezra countered, "It will undo everything we just fought for! Think of the message we'll be sending to others who are considering standing up against the Empire."  
  
"I'm not letting us just surrender and die aboard that Star Destroyer. Think of the message _that_ would send."  
  
Ezra held his head, "I don't see how running will solve this. Won't Vader just burn Lothal if we run?"  
  
Hera shook her head, "You're thinking of what Thrawn would do. I've been studying rebel encounters with Darth Vader. He will follow us if we make him mad."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"I have an idea for that. Leave it to me," Hera then turned to her Jedi, "Kanan, thoughts?"  
  
Kanan shrugged, "It's a better plan than the ones I was coming up with."  
  
"Any dangers?"  
  
He focused, then shook his head, "I can't sense any negative reaction to our plan from the Force right now. Doesn't mean there aren't any."  
  
Hera accepted this. Then she turned to face the Loth-wolf, "And you?"  
  
The wolf was silent a moment, then growled softly, "Lothal ... lives."  
  
"Then that's good enough for me. Let's go!" Hera hurried towards the Ghost's cockpit.  
  


* * *

  
  
The Ghost lifted off the platform, and sped off towards space, arcing to give the Star Destroyer a good look.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Rex and the others what we're doing?" Ezra asked.  
  
"We're about to tell _everyone_ what we're doing." Hera replied, switching on the comm to a general broadcast frequency.  
  
" **Vader!** " she said defiantly. Her voice was heard all across Lothal, as well as on the Star Destroyer's bridge, "Look what has happened to your dome. Two Jedi and a handful of rebels just wiped out the entire Imperial occupation on Lothal. You've come too late. The Jedi you seek are no longer on this world. I imagine this fault won't look very appealing to your Emperor."  
  
This time, Vader himself grabbed the comm. His tone was cold with a mechanical edge, yet Kanan could feel the seething hatred behind it, "I sense the Jedi aboard your ship, Hera Syndulla. You and the Jedi will **be no more**."  
  
His last words sent chills down Kanan's spine. Memories of Order 66 came unbidden, along with the terror, but Kanan was done running. Hera had inspired him long ago - and continued to inspire him - to face his fears and stand up against the Empire. Kanan grabbed the comm, "You think you can wipe out all of us? You can't. You couldn't before, Vader. You'll fail again. You'll always fail."  
  
Kanan switched off the comm.  
  
A moment passed. Then Zeb inquired, "Do you think that made him mad enough?"  
  
Laser fire shot across the Ghost's top, and if it weren't for Hera's incredible reflexes, they would have all been toast.  
  
"I think that answers it!" Sabine said, stabilizing herself between Zeb and Ezra's chairs.  
  
They were out of the planet's gravity well when Hera punched in the jump coordinates. She switched back on the broadcast for a final taunt, "You're too slow, Vader. I'll bet you can't catch us before we free the next planet. Race you to the Hemintu system."  
  
Hera punched the controls, and the stars streaked as the Ghost entered hyperspace.  
  


* * *

  
  
"The Hemintu system?" Ezra gazed at the holo chart before him, "But there's nothing there."  
  
Hera nodded, "That's right. It will just be Vader, us, and a volatile nebula."  
  
"Wait," said Kanan, "You're not thinking of-?"  
  
"Blowing up the nebula gas with Vader's Star Destroyer in it? Yes, love, I am."  
  
"Seems reasonable." Sabine agreed.  
  
"Should we really be igniting an entire nebula?" Ezra looked concerned.  
  
"We're not going to ignite the whole nebula." Hera clarified, "This one is a collection of bubbles, separated by empty space. We can burn one without risking the rest."  
  
"Do I want to know what will happen if we get caught in the blast?" Kanan asked.  
  
"We definitely would not survive." she told him succinctly.  
  
Kanan sighed and conceded, "Here we go."  
  


* * *

  
  
The Ghost jumped out of lightspeed into the Hemintu system. Here, a lone planet orbited too close to its sun. And that was it.  
  
"Where's the nebula?" Zeb asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Did I mention the gas is invisible?" Hera added, "Fortunately, Chopper can help us with that."  
  
Chopper warbled an affirmative and plugged into the ship's droid port. He streamed the scan data to Hera's console. The overlay revealed millions of globules floating above the system, too far away for the sun to ignite them, but not too far for the Ghost to get to. Chopper highlighted one that would suffice for their needs.  
  
"Good work, Chopper."  
  
Not too long after, Vader's Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace. The agitated tone of the subordinate Imperial officer could be heard on the general broadcast, "This is your last warning: surrender to the Devastator immediately and you will be granted a fair hearing-"  
  
Hera silenced the comm, "I've seen enough of the Empire's 'fair hearings' to know what that entails. Get ready, Sabine!"  
  
"In position now." Sabine reported through the ship's intercom from the top gunner's seat.  
  
Hera steered the ship in a parabola towards the bubble of gas. The Star Destroyer was closing in. Then it unexpectedly abated its approach.  
  
"They're slowing down!" Ezra noted, watching from the lower gunner's seat.  
  
"They know." Zeb said dismally.  
  
"I'm not giving up yet." Hera toggled some controls and pressed the control yoke. The Ghost sped up, and flew in between the globules.  
  
Hera maneuvered until the small ship was far above the target gas bubble. The Ghost was now looking down, through it, at the top of the Star Destroyer.  
  
Hera calculated her next move. They hadn't had time to fix every scratch the Ghost had sustained in recent battles. Even the tiniest spark from an exposed wire could ignite the gas. Which meant she'd have to power down every system just to be safe. That included the static jammers. The Ghost would be detectable by the Star Destroyer, and vulnerable. She'd have to hide her ship from their sensors the old-fashioned way.  
  
Glancing at the overlay one last time, she ordered, "Zeb, turn off Chopper."  
  
"What?!" Zeb and Chopper said at the same time.  
  
"Do it or this won't work!"  
  
Zeb did as she said, and quickly to avoid an escape by the droid. The overlay turned off when Chopper did. Hera began switching off many other systems from her dashboard.  
  
"Uh, the guns just went offline," Sabine reported.  
  
"Don't worry about them, just standby for now." Hera told her, then turned off the power to the intercom as well.  
  
"Mind telling us the new plan?" Kanan asked her.  
  
"You'll see." Hera said as she returned her focus to the Star Destroyer's top ahead of them and accelerated the ship.  
  
The main thrusters burned bright, pushing the Ghost up to speed. Intuiting the math in her head, Hera cut the engines, giving them enough time to cool just before they'd enter the nebula gas.  
  
With the aid of its smaller cold thrusters, the Ghost rotated 90 degrees so that it's broad top was now speeding towards the Star Destroyer.  
  
"Um, Hera?" Ezra was beginning to become nervous.  
  
Hera switched off the power to the last system just before they entered the bubble.  
  


* * *

  
  
On the bridge of the Devastator, a red icon representing the Ghost's movements suddenly disappeared from the display.  
  
"Sir!" a deck officer reported, "We've lost sight of the Ghost."  
  
Vader reached out with the Force to sense what was going on inside the small ship, but he was just as confused as the Jedi aboard.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hera watched the Star Destroyer's top come closer and closer. She felt the Ghost slow ever so slightly, and knew they were in the nebula bubble now. The friction of the gas was slowing them. With the Ghost's broadest face plowing through it like a giant plate, they were also dragging a large swath of the gas with them. Chopper had provided the data, and by Hera's estimate, the Ghost should be able to push enough of the gas down to the Star Destroyer.  
  
"Um, Hera, we're going to crash?!" Ezra's panicked voice called from the lower gunner's seat.  
  
"Not as long as they maintain their speed." Hera asserted, watching the edge of the Star Destroyer grow as they careened towards it.  
  
Ezra shut his eyes and reached out with the Force. He discovered that they did, in fact, have enough clearance. The Ghost shot past the Devastator, just missing the edge of the giant ship. Ezra looked down and saw the Star Destroyer's underbelly now becoming smaller and smaller.  
  
"Turn Chopper back on," Hera barked to Zeb as she began flipping switches again. The console hummed with systems coming back online. Chopper spit expletives at her, "Sorry, Chopper, but I couldn't have them detecting us. Plug in and show me where the gas is now."  
  
Chopper begrudgingly did so. The overlay appeared back on her screen. The gas had made it down to the Star Destroyer, and from the looks of things, more was still rolling down towards the big ship, like smoke that had been wafted. There wasn't enough of it touching the ship yet, but with the Devastator's steady drift forward, that would change.  
  
"Just a little more..."  
  
The Ghost flipped around so that the top was pointed at the Devastator's belly. Hera boosted the ship to evade the eventual incoming fire.  
  
"Sabine, get ready to fire at these coordinates," Hera sent the location to Sabine's console.  
  
"Got it!" The Mandalorian acknowledged.  
  
Hera watched the overlay and counted in her head, "Now!"  
  
Sabine fired and hit the Star Destroyer's side. The spark ignited the gas. A split-second later, the Devastator's right wing was engulfed in a powerfully hot explosion. The shields failed, electrical casings melted, and metal plating curled.  
  
The Spectres cheered as subsequent detonations began spewing out of various locations along the Devastator's right wing. It was hard to judge just how much internal damage they had sustained, but Hera was confident that the Imperials would need to stop for extensive repairs to their outer hull at the very least.  
  
Bright green cannon fire darted across the Ghost's bow, missing it by centimeters.  
  
"That's our cue. Let's escape to the Nerint system." Hera punched in the coordinates.  
  
Zeb marveled at the blazing Star Destroyer, "Pity, I really wanted to watch it burn some more."  
  
"We can read all about it in the underground holonet news." Kanan told him, "For now, I'd like to get out of here before they manage to hit us or start launching TIEs."  
  
"I completely agree," Hera pressed the final control and the Ghost jumped away.  
  



	7. Best Laid Plans

  
During their trip in hyperspace, a discussion began on how they would tell the rebel cell on Lothal that they were still alive. It would give Ryder and the others the hope and courage they needed to defend the planet, should the Empire return. For now, the Spectres decided to heed the Loth-wolf's warning and give Lothal a wide berth.  
  
Vader might still be mad, but he'd have to take care of repairing his ship first. During that delay, he'd likely cool off somewhat. Hera was counting on it. Assuming Vader was intent on hunting down the Jedi, the Ghost crew would have to limit their stay in any one system. Fortunately, a life on the run was something they were all used to, and for now, they had some time.  
  
Hera took the opportunity to use the refresher and grab something to eat. Then she entered the cargo bay to look at their inventory, noting which supplies they needed the most. Fuel was at the top of the list. The Nerint system they were going to hosted a neutral planet with heavy defenses. The businesses there took Imperial, rebel, and pirate customers alike, whoever would pay. She'd get the fuel they needed and get out before any of the few Imperials there recognized the Ghost.  
  
They dropped out of hyperspace just as Hera re-entered the cockpit, which just held Kanan now. The other Spectres had dispersed to their rooms or the galley for a bite. Hera took her seat and gazed at the Nerint system before her, picking out her desired port. She was hoping to get something away from the business-class docks, so pristine and targeted by both Imperials and the wealthy. Her aim was on the cheaper, shadier side of the giant spaceport. She hailed the traffic control to request docking privileges. Once they were finally granted, she began to move towards her assigned harbor.  
  
It was then that she noticed the tense look of concern on Kanan's face.  
  
"Love, are you alright?"  
  
"Something's ... hmm ... I'm not sure how to describe it." he said, "I feel an unease."  
  
"Well, if you think we shouldn't dock at this port, let me know now."  
  
"It's not the ports, it's-"  
  
Suddenly the Devastator dropped out of hyperspace in front of them.  
  
" **THAT!** "  
  
The Ghost halted its advance immediately. Hera gawked at the still-ablaze Star Destroyer looming ahead. Her instincts guided her hand to switch on the ship's intercom and yell, " **Battle stations!** "  
  
A moment later, Sabine and Ezra entered the cockpit.  
  
Food crumbs still on his face, Ezra asked, "What's-?" he froze once he looked out the window and answered his own question, "Oh no."  
  
Sabine was awestruck and silent.  
  
"Hera, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Zeb's worried voice asked from the dorsal gunner's seat.  
  
"They didn't even stop to put out the fires." Hera noted in amazement. Clearly, she had underestimated Vader's obsession. An uneasy realization bubbled to the surface of her consciousness: _how did he even know the Ghost was going to the Nerint system?_ There was an Imperial station closer to his last position which would have supplied him with the necessary repairs. Nerint wasn't equipped for repairing a Star Destroyer.  
  
That wasn't the worst of it.  
  
" **Hera-!** " Kanan's cry was short and pained.  
  
She looked over to see him clutching his throat. Answering his call, she jumped out of her seat and pried his hands away to see what was choking him, only to find nothing around his neck. Confused, she turned when she heard Ezra make a similar gasp. The young Jedi grabbed his own throat as he coughed and collapsed to the floor. Sabine went to his side.  
  
A feeling of helplessness enveloped Hera. _Think, what could be causing this? Some gas toxic only to Kanan and Ezra? No ..._ She glared up at the Star Destroyer.  
  
"Hera, what should we do?" Sabine asked from where she sat by Ezra on the floor, her voice betraying her panic.  
  
"Prepare to jump to the Taikrono system," Hera answered her, returning to the pilot's seat and entering the coordinates.  
  
The Ghost jumped away. Immediately, Kanan and Ezra were released from whatever had a hold on their throats. They compensated with deep breaths of air. Hera checked on both, "Are you ok?"  
  
Kanan nodded.  
  
Sabine helped support Ezra as he recovered, "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his throat.  
  
"Vader tried to Force-choke us." Kanan explained.  
  
"From that far away?"  
  
"He's a Sith lord." Kanan answered dismally.  
  
"Well, he's no longer doing it. Why?"  
  
"Maybe he can't while we're in hyperspace."  
  
Hera knew how much time they had left in hyperspace during this jump. She did not want to experience what she just witnessed again. She also knew that it may be inevitable. "We have another problem: Vader's Star Destroyer arrived in the Nerint system very shortly after us. I don't think it's a coincidence."  
  
Kanan understood, "You're thinking we have a tracking device on the Ghost?"  
  
"That, or Chopper's been compromised again."  
  
As if on cue, the droid entered the cockpit. All heads turned to him, and Chopper asked a nervous question. Hera barely got out the first "sorry" before the droid had backed out the door and was now zipping down the hall, wailing cries of panic as the four chased after him.  
  
Kanan Force-threw Ezra to catch up with the fast droid. The younger Jedi landed on Chopper's top and struggled to stay on as he reached for the switch, "Sorry, Chop, but it has to be done." He finally found the button and the droid powered down.  
  
"Ok!" Hera stated, "Let's get to work finding that tracking device just in case it's not Chopper."  
  
The Spectres turned the Ghost inside out trying to find anything that resembled a tracker. Sabine even took a look inside the Ghost's hyperdrive controls to see if one had been hidden there.  
  
"Nothing." she reported, "It could be on the outside of the ship."  
  
"Which we can't check while we're in hyperspace." Hera noted.  
  
"I could run a basic scan from the Phantom II." Sabine suggested.  
  
Hera nodded, still thinking. The kind of trackers planted on the outside of a ship wouldn't be able to tap into that ship's hyperdrive coordinates. Vader wouldn't have been able to know where they were jumping to with that kind of tracker. It would have taken him much longer to appear in the Nerint system than he did. Somehow, he knew exactly where they were going as soon as they jumped, and was able to match their coordinates, appearing within minutes after them.  
  
Perhaps Chopper was compromised after all.  
  
Hera took one last look at the droid, sitting silently in the lounge. "Sorry, old friend, but until I know for sure, you have to stay off." Then she turned to help her team.  
  


* * *

  
  
After much searching, their hunt for a tracking device turned up empty. After sharing alternative ideas, the Spectres eventually found the next steps. Hera felt more confident in their next encounter with the Devastator. Assuming that even happened.  
  
"Tell me again; what's the full plan?" Kanan asked.  
  
Hera sat in her chair, "We wait for the Devastator to appear. If it does, then we jump to the Polkrisun system."  
  
"But there's nothing there," Zeb commented over the comm, "Why not head to the nearest rebel base and request help?"  
  
Hera shook her head, "That would lead Vader right to a rebel base. We're not compromising the rest of the rebellion just for our sake."  
  
"And if Vader tries to choke us again in the meantime?" Ezra inquired, sitting behind Hera.  
  
"That's why Kanan's sitting in the back next to you."  
  
"We're going to have to help each other keep him at bay." Kanan told his padawan.  
  
Ezra looked at him skeptically, "Will that work?"  
  
Kanan shrugged, "I don't know, but it's the best idea I've got."  
  
Sabine sat in the copilot's seat, examining the ship's stats along with other sensor displays, "If they do have a short-range tracker on us relaying jump coordinates, I might be able to pick up it's signature once the Star Destroyer appears."  
  
Hera nodded to her, then focused her attention on her dashboard, "Zeb, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't sound like I'll have much to do." Zeb answered from the top gunner's seat.  
  
"Just be ready in case we can't jump and there are TIEs." Hera told him.  
  
"We're about to exit." Sabine reminded her.  
  
Hera quickly reran through her mental checklist of their strategy. Either they'd find the tag once Vader's Star Destroyer appeared, or they wouldn't and assume Chopper had been compromised. This was all they could do. She hoped it would work. It had to work.  
  
They entered the Taikrono system, and waited.  
  
Several minutes passed. Hera began to wonder if they had actually lost the Imperials.  
  
"There's the Devastator." Sabine noted when it finally came out of hyperspace off their port. It looked substantially less ablaze. The Imperials must have suppressed many of the fires during their trip through hyperspace.  
  
Hera's wishful thoughts vanished. She went into evasive maneuvers to avoid laser fire, "Anything to indicate a tracker?" she asked Sabine.  
  
Behind her, she could hear Kanan and Ezra's breathing start to strain. They were fighting hard against the Sith lord.  
  
Sabine took entirely too long examining her custom displays. Finally she confirmed what Hera suspected, "Nothing..."  
  
"Then it's Chopper. Let's go!" Hera punched in the coordinates and engaged the hyperdrive.  
  
In the swirling blue safety of hyperspace, Ezra and Kanan could breath easily once again. So could Hera. She turned to Sabine, "Anything after our jump?"  
  
Sabine was still pouring over the data. She shook her head, "No. Either they have a very sophisticated tracker that can appear as background noise, or there isn't one."  
  
Hera glanced behind them, "You alright, love?"  
  
"Yeah," Kanan acknowledged, his voice a little rough.  
  
"Ezra?"  
  
"I'm ok," he said, "Not sure how much more of that I can take, though."  
  
"You shouldn't have to. Chopper wasn't active when we decided on this next destination."  
  
Sabine looked skeptically at her "So you really think it was Chopper?"  
  
"What else could it be?" Hera shrugged with palms up.  
  
The Mandalorian took a moment to consider, "I honestly don't know. I've checked the dashboard, the hyperdrive controls ... I guess, I just feel we should have a backup plan in case this doesn't work."  
  
"I agree." Hera rubbed her forehead as she thought, "It's almost like they can read my mind."  
  
"Or hear your voice." Kanan offered.  
  
"What?"  
  
He clarified, "You've stated which system we're going to each time. Maybe Vader has a listening device in the cockpit."  
  
Hera looked to Sabine with an expression that queried for a technology expert's opinion.  
  
Sabine shrugged, "I guess anything's possible. They could have newer tech that I'm not aware of. But if they had time to get it aboard our ship, why not just place a detonator instead?"  
  
"I don't know. Could they have launched it onto our hull?"  
  
"Not the kind we're talking about. Although, if we're assuming we're dealing with new, unknown tech, then the sky's the limit on theories."  
  
Hera realized they were chasing a digger-rat hiding in its deep, many-branching tunnels. It was pointless, "Let's focus on what we do know; there's two possible outcomes. Either Vader follows us to this system, or he doesn't. If the Devastator appears, I'll pick the next place to jump to, silently."  
  
Hera prayed she wouldn't have to. Chopper hadn't been in the cockpit when she mentioned this next destination. Part of her wanted to believe the droid had been compromised, and that they wouldn't see the Devastator this time. The other part of her shared Sabine's doubts.  
  
They exited hyperspace at the Polkrisun system and held their breath.  
  
Moments ticked by. When the Devastator did appear, Hera was more disappointed than surprised. She enacted Plan B without hesitation.  
  
Ezra watched her enter the jump coordinates as he strained to fight off Vader's attack with Kanan's help. They entered hyperspace, and the tightness on his throat withdrew once again.  
  
Hera checked one more time on Kanan and Ezra.  
  
"Hera," Kanan managed between breaths, "This time ... he tried to ... reach you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Vader ... he tried to choke you." Ezra clarified.  
  
Hera's hand reflexively went up to touch her throat, "I didn't feel anything."  
  
"I stopped him." Kanan explained, finally reclaiming his breathing, "I think trying to Force-choke two Jedi and a third person was too much for him."  
  
Hera tried not to dwell on the danger to herself too much. There were more important things to figure out first. She began to pace, "There has to be something we're missing."  
  
"You're not convinced we've lost them this time?" Sabine asked.  
  
"Considering our track record, no, I'm not." She thought for a moment; reviewing their encounters and searching for a pattern, "The Star Destroyer seems to appear at roughly the same time after we arrive."  
  
Sabine filtered the data on her display, "Logs show them appearing between 6.08 and 6.92 minutes after us."  
  
A million theories as to why it took that long streamed through Hera's consciousness. But none of them mattered. She needed to focus on the facts they knew for certain, and base her strategy on those.  
  
Six minutes.  
  
That wasn't much time. But perhaps, there was a chance they could use those six-plus minutes to their advantage. Hera brought up the star chart and reviewed reachable locations close to their next destination. One caught her eye. A plan began to form in her mind. It was a long shot. It might be successful in hiding the Ghost from the Imperials, but would it hide Kanan and Ezra from Vader as well? She didn't know the Force enough to know how Vader was able to reach across space to grasp the Jedis' throats. Was he reliant on the Star Destroyer's sensor data to target them? It didn't seem to her that Kanan or Ezra knew how he was accomplishing the feat either. And if they did have a tracker somehow listening in on their every word, she didn't want to discuss it out in the open.  
  
The Ghost exited to the nameless system Hera had quietly picked. Six minutes later, the Devastator appeared as well. There was a black hole nearby, but the Imperials were not foolish enough to wander too close to that trap. It did nothing to abate Vader's Force attack either.  
  
Ezra watched as Hera wasted no time entering in the next jump coordinates. To him, she seemed as close to flustered as Hera ever got.  
  
The Ghost jumped again. Kanan and Ezra breathed easier again. Hera was beginning to see a pattern that had no end, except one. The grim reminder from fuel indicator added an unwelcome constraint. She leaned back in her seat and sighed, brushing a hand down her face. The other Spectres in the cockpit remained quiet. Apparently she wasn't the only one running out of ideas. They all knew the gravity of the predicament they were in. Kanan and Ezra had undoubtedly sensed her stress.  
  
Sabine had not, "Hera, we've only got about two jumps worth of fuel remaining. What happens if the Devastator follows us to the last-?"  
  
"Not now!" Hera snapped a bit harsher than she meant to. She was under pressure. They were all depending on her to get them out of this, and she couldn't find the answer. She held her head, trying to will herself into producing a viable strategy. When nothing came to mind, she got up and left the cockpit without saying a word.  
  
Kanan watched her go. Her silence spoke volumes to the severity of the situation. After the cockpit door closed, he instructed gently, "Sabine, take the pilot's seat for now. Ezra, you're with me."  
  
The younger Jedi followed him out. On their way down the hall, Ezra spoke up to Zeb to join them. Having sensed Hera's panic, Ezra thought it might be best to have more heads working on the problem. The Lasat climbed down the ladder and proceeded with them.  
  
They found Hera in the lounge, turning on Chopper. The droid came to life and immediately blamed her.  
  
"I know," she said impatiently, "It had to be done. I didn't know if they had taken control of you again."  
  
The droid spat out a few more ornery phrases.  
  
"Look, Chop, we're in a tight spot here. I don't know-" Hera trailed off when she realized Kanan, Ezra, and Zeb had joined them in the darkened lounge.  
  
"What the next move is?" Kanan offered.  
  
Hera sighed and nodded, "Sabine's right: we're running low on fuel. The next jump will be the last one we can do. I was going to see if Chopper had any ideas."  
  
Chopper made approving noises. He knew he was an expert at most things and was glad someone was beginning to recognize that.  
  
"Let us _all_ help you." Kanan offered, taking her hands.  
  
Hera squeezed his hands back, and looked to Ezra and Zeb affectionately before returning her gaze to Kanan, "We could use a miracle right now."  
  
"Hey, I'm made of miracles." Kanan told her with a confidence he didn't feel but emphasized for her sake. Long ago, they had learned to recognize when the other was faltering under pressure. When that happened, the other would endeavor to restore their spirit. They weren't always successful, especially when the other was being stubborn, but Kanan could already feel her stress melting at his reassurance, "Let me meditate on it for a bit."  
  
Hera nodded and slowly released his hands.  
  
Kanan began to turn towards his cabin. He stopped before placing a hand on his padawan's shoulder, "Ezra, you too. Take a moment in your room to tune everything else out and listen to what the Force has to offer. Maybe one of us will find the answer."  
  
Ezra acknowledged.  
  
"Hera, let's see what we have to work with. Maybe I can suggest some ideas." Zeb offered.  
  
"Thanks, Zeb," Hera watched both Jedi go to their respective quarters. Kanan shared one last encouraging smile with her and she returned it with a hopeful one. After he disappeared into his room, Hera turned her attention to Chopper and Zeb, "Alright, here's what we know ..."  
  


* * *

  
  
Alone in his room, Kanan pushed away all distractions from his mind. He stated the problem he wanted to solve. Then he listened.  
  
Nothing came to him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alone in the cabin he shared with Zeb, Ezra struggled to push away the distractions in his mind. He stated the problem he wanted to solve. Then he listened, just as his master had taught him.  
  
Nothing came to him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanan decided to alter the way he declared the problem. He said the words out loud, "What's the way out of this?"  
  


* * *

  
  
Nothing was working. Ezra's frustration grew. His younger self would have given in and wasted more time cursing his bad luck with the Force. Fortunately, he had grown a lot since then. He knew how to avoid wasting time like that in these situations. Repositioning himself, Ezra ran through a short version of the breathing and calming exercises his master had taught him. If his original question wasn't getting him anywhere, then maybe he needed to change the question.  
  
"Where do we go now?"  
  


* * *

  
  
Simultaneously, both Jedi opened their eyes as the answer came to them.  
  
Kanan exited his room just as he heard Ezra do the same. When they entered the lounge, Zeb's head popped up, "You found a solution?"  
  
"Something like that. I need to see a star chart." Ezra told Hera, who brought one up on Chopper.  
  
"A star chart? I only received a single word from the Force," Kanan said, impressed with his padawan.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up yet," Ezra told him, "I only have a visual on what I'm looking for. I have no idea _where_ it is."  
  
"Well, then, maybe I have the other piece of the puzzle. Does the name Chal'la'ayem mean anything to anyone?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"I've heard of it," answered Sabine over the comm.  
  
Kanan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I added Sabine to our brainstorming session." Hera explained, holding up the comlink.  
  
"What is Challa-whatever? Is it a star system" Zeb asked Sabine, moving closer towards the comlink's mic in Hera's hand.  
  
"No, it's a-"  
  
"It's a rogue planet." Ezra finished for her as realization dawned on him, "Sabine, any idea where it is now?"  
  
"Can't say for sure." There were some clicks and beeps as Sabine searched for information, "Looks like it was last seen passing by the Scarrantu system two years ago. That's the most recent info."  
  
Ezra brought the area surrounding the Scarrantu system into the star chart's display. The rogue planet could be anywhere by now, "Kanan?"  
  
The older Jedi understood the unasked question and placed a palm on Ezra's back to lend him support. They revisited Ezra's vision of the planet again, taking time to notice the other details in the background. With a bit more guidance from the Force, they were able to locate an area that had those features, "Here." Ezra pointed on the holo chart.  
  
Hera peered at the location, "That's deep in the middle of nowhere. Are you sure?"  
  
Both Jedi took a moment to verify with the Force. "Yes," they both answered.  
  
Hera examined the new destination's features. There was nothing they could use to their advantage; no cover or explosive gas nearby. No signs of civilization nor space traffic to encounter. If they went here, they would be very alone and exposed, "I hope you're right."  
  


* * *

  
  
They exited out to the next system that Hera had picked. It was a bustling system with plenty of spaceports. Traffic was quite heavy. It would be easy to blend in with the crowd ... if they weren't being hunted by a very determined Sith lord.  
  
The Devastator appeared off their bow, and the system's semi-orderly traffic scattered into chaos. Apparently Star Destroyers were a rare occurrence here, and not a welcome one. Hera dodged panicked ships while trying to remain lost in the crowd. But the Imperials spotted them anyway, and destroyed some unlucky ships in the line of fire.  
  
Behind her, Hera could hear Kanan and Ezra's strained breathing. So much for this plan. "Take us to our last jump, Chopper." she ordered.  
  
Chopper, loaded with the exact coordinates the Jedi had supplied, acknowledged and sent the commands to the ship through the droid port he was plugged into.  
  
The Ghost used its remaining fuel to re-enter hyperspace.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Disclaimer: I am totally making up the technical limitations described in this chapter for the sake of suspense. I've looked, and cannot find how long it takes a Star Destroyer to jump nor descriptions of the capabilities of tracking devices in the Star Wars canon universe. Since the reality doesn't exist, I inserted my own. :P**   



	8. Angel

  
  
Hera watched the familiar blue vortex of hyperspace before her. The moment of truth would be revealed once they exited into normal space. Either the Force would be with them or not.  
  
Kanan must have sensed her anxieties, because he was standing behind her now. She felt him gather her hand in his supporting one. Hera squeezed it back.  
  
Eventually, the churning blue gave way to the usual black abyss dotted with distant stars as they came to their final destination. The rogue planet hung silently above them as it continued its mysterious journey through space.  
  
There was nothing else here.  
  
"Wait, what's that?" Sabine examined the blinking icon on her screen.  
  
Hera looked at her console, "It's a ship."  
  
"The Devastator?" Kanan asked, unable to sense the Star Destroyer.  
  
"No, its small. No bigger than the Ghost." Sabine zoomed in to get a better look. It was an old and worn cargo vessel. Sabine had seen maybe one or two like it over the years, but she had never known it's class or origin.  
  
"They're hailing us," Hera activated the comm to receive the message.  
  
A heavily modified voice announced, "Neteru to Ghost, prepare to dock immediately."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to hurry before Vader appears. Also, you will need to move Kanan and Ezra to the galley for now." the voice emphasized.  
  
Hera hit the response switch, "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Just call me Fulcrum."  
  
Hera muted her line, "Fulcrum?"  
  
"We haven't had a new Fulcrum since Kallus. Could it be him?" Sabine asked.  
  
Both women looked to Kanan. He was trying hard to sense who was in the other ship. Ezra got up to help him. After straining, they finally gave up.  
  
"I can't sense anything on that ship." Kanan admitted.  
  
"Could it be a droid?" Hera inquired.  
  
"Maybe. But-"  
  
"I couldn't sense a single thing! Not even the ship!" Ezra noted with alarm, "How is that possible? Is that ship even real?"  
  
They all watched as the Neteru drew closer, intending on docking with the Ghost's left port.  
  
"Hera, don't let it get so close!" Ezra panicked.  
  
"I think we should give them a chance." Hera said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
She stood and turned to Ezra, "The way I see it, the odds are 50-50. Either this is an elaborate trap, or it's someone willing to help. Considering we have a Star Destroyer on our tail, I'm open to taking a gamble on this option." Time was short and she'd made up her mind, "Kanan and Ezra, wait in the galley. Chopper, stay plugged in here and prepare for evasive maneuvers on my command."  
  
Chopper saluted.  
  
Hera handed Kanan a comlink.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked.  
  
"The Force led you here, right?" Hera grabbed a lightweight oxygen mask and pack. She began putting it on.  
  
"Yeah, but it didn't mention a ship."  
  
"Aren't you always saying that the Force rarely shows a complete picture? I'm willing to trust it if you are."  
  
Kanan exhaled slowly, his lips curving upwards. Normally _he_ was the one attempting to convince _her_ to trust in the Force. Having the roles reversed on this matter was oddly satisfying and brought a calmness he hadn't realized he needed. He nodded his agreement.  
  
Hera grabbed another oxygen pack combo and began to head out the cockpit door.  
  
Ezra and Sabine followed. Near the top gunner's ladder, Hera called to Zeb to join her. She handed him the other oxygen mask, "Bring your weapon but don't shoot until I do."  
  
Zeb looked at the mask, "Are we expecting company directly from space?"  
  
"Not sure. I wanted to be prepared just in case." she held up her gun, "Zeb and Sabine, you're with me."  
  
"I really don't like this." Ezra stated once more.  
  
Sabine put on her helmet, "Got any better ideas?"  
  
Ezra thought for a moment then slowly shook his head. He reached out and briefly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just be careful, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry, I got this." she held up both her guns and moved to follow Hera.  
  
Kanan called for Ezra. Both Jedi moved to the galley as Fulcrum had ordered. From this room, Ezra couldn't see around the 90 degree turn to the docking port, where Sabine and the others were. They could barely hear anything either.  
  
"Kanan, we're not really going to stay here, are we?" Ezra whispered to him.  
  
"Until Hera tells us otherwise, yes we are."  
  
"Do you really trust this person? We can't even sense them or their ship!"  
  
"No, but I trust Hera."  
  


* * *

  
  
They heard the loud clang of docking clamps interlocking. Hera, Zeb, and Sabine got ready by the door.  
  
Suddenly Kanan's panicked voice came over the comlink, "Hera, the Devastator's here!"  
  
There was no time to answer him as the door began to open. Hera kept her aim steady. What greeted them on the other side was certainly a surprise, "It can't be."  
  
"Ahs-!" Sabine was cut off by Ahsoka's finger coming firmly to her lips in a universal gesture of _be quiet_.  
  
"It's imperative," Ahsoka said in a hushed voice, "you can't let Ezra or Kanan know I'm here or this whole rescue operation will fail."  
  
"Why?" asked Zeb.  
  
They felt the ships shudder suddenly, and everyone grabbed hold of something to keep their balance. Hera's comlink buzzed again. This time it was Chopper warbling an alarm.  
  
"Take evasive maneuvers Chopper, but keep in mind, we're still attached to the other ship." Hera told the droid.  
  
Chopper acknowledged and turned off the link. A second later, they felt the ships lurch again.  
  
"We need to go," Ahsoka warned, "Hera, I need you to tell Kanan and Ezra that we're going to the third planet on the Efraynut system. Don't tell them about me just yet. I'll have my ship tow both of ours there. Zeb, go to the cockpit and tell Chopper to prepare for the jump. Sabine, come with me."  
  
Sabine and Zeb looked to Hera. She nodded her concurrence, "Let's move!"  
  
They separated to carry out Ahsoka's plan.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hera met Kanan and Ezra in the galley. They were on their knees, struggling against Vader's attack. She hated seeing them like this. It nearly distracted her from her task. Taking off her oxygen mask, she keyed up the flow and held it to Kanan's mouth, hoping the extra oxygen would ease his breathing.  
  
"Kanan, listen to me, we're getting towed to the third planet on the Efraynut system."  
  
He didn't give any obvious response and she didn't expect one.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder at the hallway which eventually connected to Ahsoka's ship, she prayed for her haste silently.  
  
Then she returned her attention to the Jedi and shared some oxygen with Ezra, "Just hang on."  
  


* * *

  
  
Sabine followed Ahsoka onto the Neteru. On their way to the cockpit, she passed by several curious structures, each with a strange animal resting on the artificial branches.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Come," Ahsoka urged her to keep up, "I'll explain later."  
  
When they arrived at the cockpit, Ahsoka took the pilot's seat and Sabine took the copilot's.  
  
"Watch what I do closely," Ahsoka pointed at the controls.  
  
"Are you going to have me pilot this?"  
  
"If everything goes well, yes."  
  
Sabine observed the older woman maneuver the star ship into an opening and punch in the jump coordinates. The final control brought the stars streaking as both the Ghost and Neteru escaped the Imperials' last laser bolt into hyperspace.  
  


* * *

  
  
In the safety of lightspeed travel, Ahsoka released a breath. Then she rose from her seat, "We still need to hurry. I need your help moving the cages to the Ghost."  
  
Sabine followed her out of the cockpit and into the hallway that widened to double as a cargo bay on the small ship, "I still have so many questions. How are you even alive? - For one."  
  
"I thought Ezra would have explained that to you by now." Ahsoka strained to lift one of the cages with Sabine.  
  
"No he didn't." Sabine grunted against the awkward weight. They made their way slowly through the docking port, scraping the bottom of the structure.  
  


* * *

  
  
From the galley, Hera heard the grating echo of metal on metal.  
  
"What is that?" Kanan asked, slowly lowering his hands which had reflexively come up to cover his ears at the noise.  
  
"Stay here, I'll find out." Hera left them. She followed the sound down the hallway. When she reached the docking port, she found Sabine and Ahsoka moving a bewildering structure towards her. "What the-?"  
  
Ahsoka set her side of the cage down, and Sabine did the same.  
  
"This is close enough." Ahsoka said, keeping her voice quiet, "Hera, can you bring Ezra and Kanan here? Then I can explain everything."  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanan had considered breaking his promise and running after Hera as soon as she mysteriously disappeared from his Farsight. Only Ezra's reassurance that he could still see her in the hallway and the sound of her too-quiet-to-discern questions kept him from bolting out of the galley. When she came back, it was as if she suddenly popped into existence. Kanan found the whole experience jarring, "Hera, what is going on?"  
  
Hera sent a sympathetic gaze to him and Ezra, "The only way I can tell you is to show you. Come with me."  
  
"Hold on!" Ezra stopped them, "I can't sense Sabine at all anymore. I can't even sense that part of the Ghost! I'm not going anywhere until you explain!"  
  
"I can't without jeopardizing our survival." Hera stated, crossing her arms.  
  
They heard a sound and all turned their attention to the end of the hallway. Zeb had exited the cockpit and walked down to where the docking port was visible to him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed in bewildered surprise.  
  
Kanan was certain that reaction piqued Ezra's curiosity as much as his own.  
  
Hera seemed to realize that as well, "Are you ready to check it out?" she asked the younger Jedi.  
  
Kanan could sense the younger man's resistance finally resolve. Ezra gave the slightest nod. They followed Hera towards the hallway. Ezra's tension matched his. Both Jedi kept their hands close to their lightsabers as they walked.  
  
When they crossed the edge of the void in the ship, Kanan suddenly lost all spacial awareness. He knelt down to feel the ground, partially to make sure it was still there and partially to see if he could still sense anything.  
  
Hera turned to him, "Love, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm completely blind."  
  
Beside him he heard the snap-hiss as Ezra ignited his lightsaber. Before Zeb or anyone could stop him, Ezra charged to the intersecting hallway, weapon raised. What he saw halted him in his tracks.  
  
"Ahso-mfff?!"  
  
Sabine's hand darted up to cover his mouth.  
  
"It's alright," Ahsoka told her, "They're both in the bubble now; safe from Vader's tracking."  
  
Kanan was close enough to hear Ahsoka's voice clearly. He couldn't believe it. She was here. She was alive!  
  
"Wait, you know how Vader was tracking us?" Ezra turned off his lightsaber just after Sabine removed her hand from his mouth.  
  
"I know he's using the Force to listen through your ears and see through your eyes. I don't know the exact method he's using, but I've seen the results through visions."  
  
"And these creatures deprive Jedi from using the Force somehow?" Hera crowded into the hallway, leading Kanan by the hand.  
  
Ahsoka turned to her, "Not just Jedi. These ysalamiri push back the Force. Anyone inside their bubble is cut off from using the Force, and also cut off from having the Force used against them."  
  
"So to Vader, it will seem like we just disappeared suddenly?" Kanan asked.  
  
"If he was watching you at that moment, then yes. I wanted to keep him in the dark as much as possible about the ysalamiri. And he can't know that I'm alive. That's why I couldn't let you know what was going on."  
  
Kanan understood, but there was still something that bothered him, "Could he piece together what happened based on what we heard and felt, as far as the void in your ship?"  
  
"I don't think he'll ruminate on it too much if we execute the next part of the plan well. First, I need you all to bring the ysalamiri aboard the Ghost. I also have fuel for you."  
  
"Wow, you've really planned ahead." Hera noted.  
  
"I've had two years to plan. I saw your peril in visions, and I've had time to find what I needed to help out."  
  
"'Help out?' You've _saved_ us!" Sabine emphasized.  
  
"You're not safe yet. Come, let's get everything onboard."  
  
The Spectres got to work.  
  


* * *

  
  
They had the rest of the ysalamiri cages and supplies moved to the Ghost in no time, mostly thanks to Zeb and Chopper's strength. Ezra and Kanan were finding it much harder to move the heavy cages without the Force. By the second one, Kanan was wishing Ahsoka had bothered to put repulsorlifts on them.  
  
The ysalamiri were placed strategically around the ship, covering every centimeter, so that Ezra and Kanan could move freely while still being protected inside the creatures' anti-Force bubbles.  
  
Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper finished changing out the fuel containers on the Ghost.  
  
In the Neteru's cockpit, Ahsoka finished going over the next phase with Sabine and Hera. Sabine had just received a crash course on the Neteru's controls, and the sequence she was to execute.  
  
"Remember, we have to do this all before the Devastator appears, or the deception will fail." Ahsoka said.  
  
"Right," Sabine gazed over the unfamiliar controls again, "No pressure."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to do it instead? I've flown a craft like this before. I could do it in no time." Hera offered.  
  
Ahsoka considered for a moment, "True, but to return to the Ghost, you'll need use of an oxygen mask and jet-pack."  
  
"And the oxygen combos the Ghost has are very flammable with jet-packs." Sabine noted.  
  
"Alright." Hera conceded, placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder "Will you be ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Sabine tried to sound assured, but her voice faltered. "Yeah," She corrected with more confidence, "I've got this."  
  
"Then let's get into position."  
  


* * *

  
  
Sabine watched, alone in the empty Neteru, as the ship dropped out of hyperspace.  
  
"Ok, you can do this." she told herself, reaching for the first control. A satisfying sound came from the right side of the ship. "Docking clamp disengaged." she said into the comm.  
  
"Copy Spectre 5. Good work." Hera's voice replied.  
  
Now the hard part.  
  
Sabine gently pushed the awkward rod designed for non-human hands. The Neteru responded, taking her closer to her intended target; the moon.  
  
The three planets of the Efraynut system were dead rocks. No atmosphere, no life, and nothing of value to mine. The third planet was the largest. It's moon was equally uninteresting and considerably smaller. The perfect place for hiding an old, decrepit VCX-100 light freighter.  
  
Staring at the battered duplicate of her home ship gave Sabine a shiver. Even though it was the same model as the Ghost, it didn't have nearly all of the upgrades nor a Phantom. Would this copy be enough to fool Vader? There was no time to question it nor time to come up with alternative plans.  
  
"Give it some juice, Spectre 5, we're on a schedule." Hera said impatiently.  
  
Flustered, Sabine grumbled but increased the acceleration. She slowed considerably right before reaching the moon's surface. Then began the painfully slow process of docking with it.  
  
"Starboard. Starboard more. Now back," Hera told her as she watched from the Ghost, orbiting overhead.  
  
There was a loud bang as the Neteru overshot and bumped into the freighter.  
  
"Careful!" Hera scolded.  
  
Sabine was tired of her micromanagement, "Just let me do this ok?!"  
  
A couple more seconds and Sabine got it. She hit the docking clamp controls with a successful whoop.  
  
After powering up the old freighter through the docking connection, Sabine sent the instructions for it to work with the Neteru and see it as the master ship. Now joined, Sabine maneuvered the two ships towards the asteroid field just beyond the third planet. There, giant rocks moved at great speed. Colliding with each other and scattering debris the size of small ships. Sabine had to admit, Ahsoka's plan was really promising. This was the perfect way to destroy the two ships, while dissuading any Imperial onlookers from entering the field to retrieve any remaining evidence for deep analysis.  
  
"Ok," she took a moment to remember which controls to touch next. Moving the ships away from the gravity well of the moon, Sabine set a course into the heart of the erratic rock cluster. She checked the status display once more to make sure the autopilot was engaged.  
  
Hera, ever the expert at judging flight movements, had recognized Sabine's last task was complete, "Good. Now come on home, Spectre 5."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
Sabine moved out of her seat. En route to the Neteru's left port, she heard a loud bang. The ship's acceleration compensators failed briefly, throwing her onto the ground.  
  
"Spectre 5, are you alright?!" beyond Hera's call, Sabine could hear Ezra's worried voice murmuring something to the others.  
  
"I'm fine." she answered, "Just a little ... dizzy." she didn't understand why she felt that way. She was wearing her helmet when she fell, and it didn't seem like she hit her head that hard.  
  
Shaking off the feeling, Sabine reached for the override lever which would open the left port. But nothing happened. Instead, a low chime emanated from the lever's status display. The display itself printed out a generic error.  
  
"Um, I might have a problem; the door's stuck."  
  
"Spectre 5, the Neteru's port was hit by an asteroid. Both ships are spinning at a high speed." Hera responded, and in the background, there were sounds of Ahsoka murmuring hurried orders to the others.  
  
"How high? ..." curious, Sabine moved back to the cockpit to take a look. She wished she hadn't. The whole view port was spinning on an unbalanced axis, and indeed, it was at a very high speed. Sabine thought she might be sick soon, so she glanced away.  
  
"Hang on Spectre 5, help is on the way. Just stay clear of the left docking port for a second."  
  
"Copy that." Sabine sighed. Why couldn't things ever go smoothly for once?  
  


* * *

  
  
Ahsoka led the way down the corridor to the Ghost's right docking port. Behind her, Zeb hefted the ysalamiri cage he took from its strategic position just outside the cockpit. Kanan and Ezra followed them, staying close to remain under the creature's Force-cover. A press of the control opened the Ghost's door and activated its energy field.  
  
Ezra reeled at the dizzying sight before him. Hera was doing an amazing job at keeping the Ghost aligned with the spinning ships, and not getting sick herself. The stars and asteroids beyond whizzed by at an incredible velocity.  
  
Steadying herself with a hold on the inside of the ship, Ahsoka reached out into space, and ignited her lightsaber. The tip of it barely reached the Neteru's damaged port. She stretched further, and Zeb and Ezra held onto her as she carefully made three cuts into the broken door of the other ship. They pulled Ahsoka back as the triangular piece of crumpled metal popped out with a burst of the Neteru's atmosphere.  
  


* * *

  
  
Inside the Neteru, Sabine felt the wind from the exiting air pull her briefly towards the left port. Turning her attention, she saw a new, three-sided hole in the damaged door. Beyond it, Ahsoka and the others beckoned her soundlessly.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hera looked at the chronometer. She commed her team and snapped, "Hurry it up! We have less than 30 seconds before the Devastator appears!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Sabine ran to the opening. It was tight, but she managed to squeeze through. Hera began a countdown from ten as Sabine ignited her jet-pack, and zipped across open space. She cut the jet's engine just as she entered the Ghost's energy field, bowling over her friends into a big dog pile.  
  
Apologies and curses mixed while Ahsoka struggled to sit up and hit the door closed. Gripping the comlink, she told Hera, "We got her! Go!"  
  
The Ghost spiraled away from the two ships, dodging another asteroid before jumping away into hyperspace.  
  
Not one second later, the Devastator appeared.  
  


* * *

  
  
Vader and the Imperials watched as the two spiraling ships were obliterated by a broad asteroid.  
  
Just before it happened, Vader reached out with the Force, trying to sense the Jedis' final thoughts. But the Force showed him nothing.  
  
The Sith Lord was brought back to the present by the captain's cautiously repeated question to him, "Shall I have a shuttle gather the remains, sir?"  
  
Vader gazed once more at the wreckage, now in tinier pieces thanks to subsequent colliding asteroids.  
  
The careless deaths of these foolish rebels and their Jedi did little to quell the still-simmering anger from their taunts. His mission was complete. The Emperor would be pleased. Yet it still felt like a hollow victory. They died to an accident instead of by his hand. _Most dissatisfying._  
  
Vader thought briefly about agreeing with the captain's recommendation, with minor changes to the away team assignments. Sending a shuttle out with the incompetent gunners, and then using it as target practice might assuage his frustration a little. But unfortunately, there was a more urgent matter to attend to.  
  
The Devastator jumped away, leaving the wreckage of the Neteru and the VCX-100 light freighter behind.  
  
  



	9. The Wait: Day 1

  
"A planet full of pirates in the Inner Rim? _This_ is where we hide?" Kanan was not happy. He had already been in a bad mood with the ysalamiri taking away his Force-sight and leaving him wholly blind. His stomach rumbled, reminding him he was hungry as well. If he was hungry, he wondered if Hera was starving. She sat silently in the pilot's chair. He tried to reach out with the Force to sense what she was feeling, but was frustrated by the ysalamiri's Force-neutralizing ability.  
  
The rest of the Ghost crew sat or stood in the cockpit, examining the holo projection of their next destination.  
  
"Myrkr is the only place where you have any chance of being safe from the Emperor and Vader." Ahsoka explained, "Yes, many of the people here are pirates. But they don't trust the Empire any more than we do. The largest organization here has heavily fortified bases armed with space-reaching weapons. They've held up against both the Old Republic and the Empire."  
  
"Is that forest?" Sabine asked, getting closer to the hologram.  
  
"Yes, the whole planet is covered in a vast temperate forest. It offers protection from ground assaults. There are dangerous native creatures as well. I've compiled a list of the flora and fauna for you." Ahsoka handed a datapad to Hera.  
  
She examined it, "The ysalamiri are here as well?"  
  
Ahsoka inclined her head, "Myrkr is their home world. They'll hide you from Vader, the Emperor, and any Force-sensitive assassins they may send if our ruse with the Neteru was not convincing."  
  
"Great." Kanan deadpanned.  
  
Ahsoka understood his annoyance with the arrangement. Traveling with the ysalamiri for so long had tempered her initial irritation at not being able to sense the Force. She couldn't imagine being blind as well, "It may not be perfect. But it's the only place I could find where you could lie low, and prepare for the little one to be born." Ahsoka stated gently.  
  
Silence descended on the crew. Looks of shock and surprise were evident on the others' faces.  
  
Hera raised an eyebrow at her lover, "Kanan?"  
  
"I swear I did _not_ tell her." Kanan held up both his hands. Sweat started to form on his forehead.  
  
Sabine beamed with realization, "Hera, you're-?!"  
  
"So _that's_ why you've been eating so much." Ezra was satisfied to get some closure on that minor mystery.  
  
Hera threw the young Jedi a disapproving look.  
  
"Forgive me, I didn't know it was a secret," Ahsoka assured, "During my planning, I had sensed through the Force that you were pregnant."  
  
Zeb looked to each of his comrades, breaking the next round of awkward silence before it went on too long, "So ... are we really going to wait on Pirate Planet for a baby to be born?"  
  
"We're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's make sure the first part of our plan worked: that Vader isn't still tracking us." Hera told them, hoping her confident tone distracted them from the blush forming on her cheeks.  
  


* * *

  
  
Not long afterwards, the Ghost dropped back into real space. The planet Myrkr lay before them. There was a fair amount of traffic flowing around the world, and Hera made doubly sure that the Ghost's stealth systems were up and running before they moved any closer.  
  
Avoiding the planet's gravity well, the Ghost waited patiently in a high orbit. Hera had conferred with Ahsoka on their next destination should the Devastator appear. The Twi'lek pilot already had the jump coordinates locked in. But after seven minutes, there was still no sign of any Imperial ships.  
  
"It would seem our ruse worked." Ahsoka noted.  
  
Hera frowned as she kept her eyes glued to the sensor readouts, "I'm still not entirely convinced." The proximity warning beeped and Hera maneuvered the Ghost away from an incoming pirate ship to avoid detection, "I think I'm done waiting up here, though."  
  
Hera moved their ship closer to the planet. They had discovered, from Ahsoka's datapad, that the high metal content in some of the trees scrambled sensor readings. Now all they had to do was find a suitable place to land.  
  
The largest pirate base was visible from space. Hera avoided it and all other signs of what passed for civilization on Myrkr as she orbited near the equator.  
  
Finally, she spotted a vast green forest, dotted with sparkling lakes reflecting the evening sun. A large ring of mountains surrounded it, giving the appearance of a huge, gem-filled nest. It was breathtaking.  
  
"How about that area?" Ezra pointed at it in awe.  
  
Hera smiled. Apparently she wasn't the only one attracted to the landscape.  
  
"The nest it is." Hera agreed, entering the atmosphere.  
  
As they approached the nest, they could make out more details. The green landscape rippled into hills nearest the mountains. Hera spotted a particularly tall peak which dipped all the way down into a lake. Green forest covered it's lower, more gradual slope.  
  
She scanned the area for any signs of existing inhabitants. After another pass, she was satisfied to find none. Breaks in the trees revealed tiny patches of meadow. Hera found the flattest one, and set the Ghost down.  
  
They heard the screech of tree branches scraping the ship's hull as they landed.  
  
"Careful!" Kanan flinched away from the unknown sound.  
  
"It's alright, love. I have to stay close to the trees for cover." Hera focused on lowering the Ghost gently onto the ground. Once landed, she began to power down the engines and turn off some of the more detectable systems.  
  
"So now what?" Zeb asked.  
  
Hera stared up at the clear evening sky, "Now we wait, and watch for any sign of the Devastator."  
  
"How long?" Ezra inquired.  
  
Hera's brows furrowed in concentration, "At least until tomorrow. I want to make absolutely sure we've lost them."  
  
They all stood by, watching out the view port for any sign of the recurring danger they had faced today.  
  
The evening sky turned into night, giving them a clearer view of space.  
  
Ezra's adrenaline had waned. The fear of another fight against Vader's Force-choke had been keeping him on his toes. But as time stretched on, fatigue began to overtake him.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sabine taking a break from reading her limited sensor scans to yawn. It was contagious.  
  
Ahsoka must have seen it because she covered her mouth to stifle one of her own.  
  
Zeb definitely caught it and did nothing to hide his loud, drowsy stretch.  
  
Hera took her eyes off the sky for a moment to look at Zeb and her tired crew, "You've all had a rough day. Get some sleep. Chopper and I have this."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Zeb was already heading to his bunk.  
  
Kanan entered the cockpit just as Zeb exited.  
  
Hera regarded him, "You too, love."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Get some rest. You can take my bunk."  
  
Kanan heard Sabine move past him to the exit, tiredly. Ezra stood up from his chair and lined up to head out after her. Now Kanan understood what was going on. _No, Hera is **not** putting me to bed while she stays up all night in solitude._  
  
Ahsoka seemed to have similar concerns. Kanan heard her offer to take the first shift. Hera rejected that, insisting Ahsoka get some rest first.  
  
Kanan hid a smirk as he heard the Togruta try and fail again. It was pointless when Hera was in this mood.  
  
Eventually Ahsoka relented and agreed to take Kanan's quarters for her rest. Kanan didn't mind giving up his cabin to her. He was just as grateful to Ahsoka for saving them as Hera was. Plus his cabin was the most fit for a former student of the Jedi Order, and certainly the cleanest. He heard Hera assure her she would call everyone to attention if anything came up.  
  
As she moved past him, Kanan wondered if Ahsoka was giving him a silent expression of worry that he could no longer sense. She didn't need to worry. Exhausted or not, Kanan wasn't going anywhere without Hera.  
  
After Ahsoka left, Kanan plopped down in the copilot's chair next to his beloved, with a certainty that told her his presence was not up for debate. He held out a plate of space waffles to her, along with a drink.  
  
"What are you doing, Kanan?" Hera admonished adoringly.  
  
"Just thought you'd be hungry." he said, ignoring her real question.  
  
She accepted the plate and drink from him with a smile. Anticipating the warm fragrance of her favorite beverage, she was disappointed when it held no smell. Taking a sip, she found it to be only water.  
  
"Are we out of caf?" she asked him.  
  
"No, but I thought it might be a good idea to lay off the caf for a while."  
  
Hera exhaled in disappointment, "My pregnancy has turned you into a mother esuu hen." Hearing herself say it out loud, and having Ahsoka reveal it to the entire crew, made it all too real to ignore. _I really am pregnant. Kanan and I are going to have a youngling together!_ The thought both thrilled and frightened her as she suddenly thought of the overwhelming list of things that must be done in preparation. And those were just the tasks she remembered her own mother going through when Hera was just a child. Who knows how many other important ones escaped her young attention back then.  
  
She glanced away from the view port to look at Kanan. He was leaning towards her, waiting. She thought his behavior was odd until she realized he could no longer sense her thoughts. Thanks to the ysalamiri, their one-way telepathy was disconnected. They were just like ordinary people now; not completely aware of the others' mood, thinking different thoughts, full of potential miscommunication.  
  
With him wholly blind, she realized she'd have to give him more patience. Especially during disagreements. And if he started to separate himself from everyone again, well, she wasn't going to have it. Hera would not let their distance grow again like it had when he first became blind.  
  
His expression was the same one Hera remembered him holding when they were alone in the cockpit, right before they shared a string of passionate kisses. A wry smile formed on her lips, and she put away her worries for now, "Are you going to help me stay awake or distract me?"  
  
"I'll do my best to help you stay up. But honestly, I'd rather have you get some rest. Vader's put you through enough today."  
  
"I could say the same to you."  
  
He smiled and leaned back in his chair. Kanan extended an open palm to her. Hera met him halfway with her own. Their hands remained joined as Hera ate the waffles and watched the sky.  
  


* * *

  
  
Zeb had a problem. It wasn't the dark circles under his eyes or the fact that he couldn't sleep despite being exhausted. Those were only symptoms of the problem. Zeb's problem sat perched on a fake tree limb in a tall cage in the corner of his room, with four eyes, a small lizard-like body, and a relentless voice that sounded like nails on a kriffing chalkboard!  
  
He watched as the creature's mouth opened slightly to release another round of blaring screech-chirps which he was certain would make his ears bleed soon, if they weren't already.  
  
"KRIFF!"  
  
Above him, Ezra's snoring stopped as the young man sat up, alert but not fully awake, "Zeb! Wha-?! What's ... ?"  
  
Zeb was half-crazed and furious, " _How_ can you _not_ hear those things!?" he asked, pointing a large hand to the ysalamiri.  
  
"What?" Ezra asked, rubbing his eyes. He peered down to see Zeb's hand and followed his pointed finger's vector to the ysalamiri in the corner of the room, "Oh ... really? They seem pretty quiet to me."  
  
"So I've noticed." Zeb grumbled. He winced suddenly, and covered his ears again from the squeak of the lizard, "Blast human ears! Ok ..." Zeb struggled to think, "Hmmm ... I've got it; you bunk up with Kanan and get this thing out of my room!"  
  
Ezra frowned, "Um, I think Ahsoka took Kanan's room so Kanan's sleeping in Hera's room and-"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm not sleeping in Hera's room! What if she decides she's tired and comes in to see Kanan? It'll be awkward!"  
  
Zeb was about to reply when another screech wrecked havoc on his eardrums. " _Karabast!_ Well then why don't you just sleep with _Sabine_?!"  
  
" **WHAT?!** "  
  
"Hey, wait," Zeb contemplated. Then his expression lit up with an epiphany, "That's a perfect idea! Why didn't I think of that one first?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhh..."  
  
"Yeah you still totally have a thing for Sabine. This is like the best-case scenario for you. Come on." Zeb got up and dragged Ezra with him. Pushing the young Jedi into the hallway was much easier now that the kid didn't have his Force powers. It didn't seem like Ezra was even attempting to fight back, other than dragging his feet. Zeb took that as a sign of hesitant agreement. This _was_ a good idea.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sabine was painting on a scrap sheet of metal when she heard someone at her door. She hit the control with her elbow to open it, keeping her eyes on her painting and subjects.  
  
The first sound she heard was Ezra's continuing "Uhhhhh-Hey ... Sabine."  
  
She shushed him, "Ezra, quiet. You'll scare them."  
  
"Scare who?" Zeb bellowed, coming into her cabin. On the ysalamiri's nutrient frame in Sabine's room, a dozen smaller critters simultaneously turned their heads in Zeb's direction. Then they all let out cries of fear audible only to Zeb.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Zeb plastered his hands to his ears.  
  
The lizard critters scattered with incredible speed.  
  
"Whoa!" Ezra lifted a leg and tried not to step on them.  
  
"They move fast for hatchlings," Sabine noted with amazement.  
  
One climbed all the way onto Zeb's chest. It gave a shrill screech when it reached his face. This made Zeb scream, " **AHHHHHHHHHHH!!** "  
  
"WHAT THE KRIFF IS GOING ON BACK THERE?!" Hera called from the cockpit.  
  
"Younglings!" Sabine replied, delighted.  
  
"Young ysalamiri" Ezra clarified, amused as he watched Zeb try to reach the small one that crawled down his own back.  
  
The commotion woke up Ahsoka, who ventured out of her cabin to find out what was going on.  
  
Zeb saw her, "NO! Don't open the-"  
  
A couple lizards ran into her cabin.  
  
"-door..."  
  
Another one ran up Ahsoka's leg, all the way into her palm. It halted and looked up at her, unsure of where to go next. "I didn't know they could move this fast." Ahsoka admired the youngling curiously, "The adults hardly ever move from their branches. Perhaps the young venture to find new trees for themselves."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kanan.  
  
"Will you all please handle whatever just happened so I can concentrate on the sky again?" Hera called.  
  
"We will." Ahsoka affirmed. She turned to the others, "Let's round them up and release them outside."  
  
"Is that a good idea?" asked Sabine.  
  
"YES!" Zeb spat out.  
  
"This is their home world." Ahsoka assured.  
  
Ezra looked at everyone else and realized he was the only one in his sleep clothes, "Uh, ok, let me get dressed first."  
  
The next hour was spent hunting the hatchlings. Ahsoka, Sabine, and Ezra captured nearly half of them. Zeb helped locate where each one was by their squeaks, which no one but him could hear. The team then moved into Kanan's room to find the next couple.  
  
In the cockpit, Hera kept her eyes on the sky, but her ears tuned to the commotion behind her, "Do you think any got in here?" she asked.  
  
Kanan shrugged, "I don't know. Zeb's the only one who can hear them. I wish I could help."  
  
Just then they heard a muffled crash coming from his room.  
  
"I think you should just be grateful you're sitting this one out, love."  
  
Suddenly he stood up, lifting his arms away from his sides. Hera's gaze snapped to him, mystified. Kanan's own expression was bewildered. Then she noticed a small disturbance under his shirt moving from his side, across his chest. With a swift motion, Kanan grabbed it. Then moved it gently out through his collar.  
  
"I caught one!" Kanan called to the team.  
  
Kanan created a cage with his hands over the creature. The small lizard wriggled in a panicked struggle to get free. Hera watched as Kanan calmed it by stroking it's back lightly, shushing. The hatchling appeared to find it soothing. It cocked it's small head to look up at him with curiosity. Hera smiled.  
  
Finally, Sabine came to retrieve it from his hands.  
  
After she left, Kanan sat back in his seat.  
  
"You're good with younglings." Hera remarked warmly.  
  
Kanan chuckled and rubbed his tired face, "It's easier with the Force."  
  
"I think you'll do fine even without the Force."  
  
Kanan raised his eyebrows. Was she really considering accepting Ahsoka's offer of settling down here?  
  
His expression must have conveyed his thoughts perfectly, because Hera immediately stated, "I'm not saying I'm ready to make plans here yet. We still need to watch for Vader."  
  
He smiled, "Of course ... _baby_ steps?"  
  
The only reply he received was a small sigh, but from its tone he inferred that she was giving him a tired smirk at his pun. He felt her hand reach for his again. They fell into comfortable silence as Hera's gaze returned to the heavens.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was very late when the hatchling team released the last ysalamiri youngling into the nighttime wilderness outside the ship.  
  
Zeb held a hand to his face, "Ow my head is still ringing. And it's even noisier out here."  
  
The cargo bay door closed and the team moved wearily back up to the main living area.  
  
Zeb walked into his cabin and was greeted by another screech of the adult ysalamiri. "Oh, _**you!**_ "  
  
Sabine had just opened the door to her cabin when Zeb's opened, with the nutrient frame coming out of it.  
  
"Make room, Sabine." Zeb called, pushing the nutrient frame with ysalamiri into her room.  
  
"Hey!" she protested.  
  
"Sorry, but you get two new bunk mates today." Zeb said, finishing the move, then walking tiredly back into the hallway. He stopped, as if he just remembered something, "From now on, my room is off-limits to all Jedi!" He said loud enough for Hera and Kanan to hear. Then he retreated to his room and shut the door.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." Ahsoka bade Sabine and Ezra a tired goodnight, returning to her cabin.  
  
Sabine turned to Ezra, "So ... when Zeb said I get _two_ new bunk mates ..."  
  
Ezra rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Is that not ok?"  
  
"No, it's alright." Sabine said.  
  
"Really?" Ezra could hardly believe it as he followed her cautiously inside. He gazed around her room, barely ever getting a chance to see it from the inside. The decor changed so frequently as Sabine painted over old designs with new colors. He examined the sheet of scrap metal she had been painting on tonight. It was a still life of the hatchlings.  
  
"They are cute, aren't they?" Sabine noticed him lingering at the painting.  
  
"Yeah, and you drew them even cuter." Ezra smiled.  
  
"Come here," Sabine motioned to him.  
  
Ezra blushed and followed her to the ysalamiri's nutrient frame. She pointed at some broken jelly-like nodules attached to the frame. "These are the eggs they came out of."  
  
"Weird." Ezra said, a little fascinated by the critter eggs, and a little hot under the collar to be this close to Sabine. Alone. In her room. He knew how she felt about him. At least, she had been clear about it in the past. Recently though, Sabine had become much more comfortable around him. _Comfortable, and perhaps, something more?_ He thought back to the night they freed Lothal. Her Force energy had shifted to something new then. Before he could discern exactly what it was, she had broken her gaze with him and looked away, shutting her emotions completely off from his Force senses. He wondered how some people like her could do that so well.  
  
Sabine had now moved to her bunk to sit down. She began taking off her boots.  
  
 _Oh yeah ..._ Ezra was brought back to the present. Now he really wasn't sure what to do. In his normal nighttime routine, he would be donning his white sleep clothes ... which weren't here. The thought of going back to his room and grabbing them briefly crossed his mind, until he remembered he wasn't allowed back into Zeb's room. Even if he did manage to get them, where would he change? In front of Sabine? That thought alone made him blush a shade deeper.  
  
Sabine laid back on her bunk, only her boots and helmet had been removed, the rest of her armor was still on. _Was she going to sleep in it?_ Ezra wondered how often she did that.  
  
"It's crazy to think that we're going to have a youngling running around on the Ghost soon." Sabine broke the silence.  
  
Ezra swallowed, " _We?_ "  
  
"Kanan and Hera's kid?" Sabine gave him a look that wondered how he missed something so obvious.  
  
"Oh, right." Ezra was finding it hard to guess her meaning now that he couldn't sense the emotional direction of her thoughts. Being alone with her in her room wasn't helping his tired mind either.  
  
Suddenly, she sat up and scooted closer, "Ezra?"  
  
"Hmm?" He was standing a few feet away but with her eyes on him, leaning towards him, she may as well be embracing him. His heart started pounding. _What was she going to ask?_  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that Ahsoka was alive?"  
  
"... Oh ... "  
  
An awkward silence ensued for a moment as Ezra fought to formulate an answer, "... Back at the Lothal temple, in the portal ... I saw many doors to moments in time. I saw Ahsoka fighting Vader and I ... I reached out and pulled her to safety."  
  
Sabine appeared to be hanging on his every word. This was going better than he thought.  
  
"While she was in that ... world between worlds with me, the Emperor found us. He attacked using a Sith magic I had never seen before. Ahsoka told me to go back to my portal as she went back to hers. I guess she had been planning to rescue us ever since."  
  
Sabine stared at him, and for a hopeful moment, Ezra imagined that she was enthralled by his story. Then she said, "That would have been helpful information to us right after the temple sank into the ground."  
  
Ezra scratched the back of his head, "Yeah ... I kind of got distracted after that."  
  
He really felt bad for forgetting to tell them, and fully expected one of her glares to be directed at him. When he opened his eyes, however, he saw her blushing and averting her gaze. _That's odd._  
  
"We've had a day." Sabine said suddenly, laying down and covering her eyes with her arm, "Let's get some sleep."  
  
"Uh, right." He looked around for some place to sit, but found no other chair or stool available. Carefully, he sat on the edge of her bed by her feet. She moved them when she sensed the dip in the mattress. Ezra focused as much as he could on removing his boots as fast as possible.  
  
Finished, he stood up and moved towards her head, only to realize the ladder was at the other end.  
  
Sabine lifted her arm off her eyes and misinterpreted his confusion as a question, "What is it, Ezra?"  
  
Ezra struggled to come up with something to say, "Nothing! Just ... thanks for letting me stay."  
  
She watched him as he moved to the other end and ascended the ladder. Ezra laid down on the top bunk and tried to get comfortable in his day clothes.  
  
"Hey, Ezra?"  
  
"Yeah?" He leaned over the edge to peer at her from the top bunk.  
  
Sabine smiled up at him, "Remember, I'm still a Mandalorian warrior ... So don't try anything."  
  
"I swear I won't-I wouldn't!" he promised nervously.  
  
Sabine chuckled, "I know." then she reached over to turn out the light, "Goodnight, Ezra."  
  
"Goodnight, Sabine." Ezra laid back awkwardly on the bunk. He blamed the excitement from the earlier ysalamiri hunt for keeping him awake. Really, it was a combination of everything. Especially the excitement of sleeping in Sabine's room, this close to her. Ezra thought about talking to her more. His tired mind was running through many versions of the perfect thing to say to her, when he heard her steady breathing. Sabine was asleep. He decided against waking her. They could talk more tomorrow. Soon, his own exhaustion carried him to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
A few minutes later, Sabine awoke faintly to Ezra's light snores.  
  
It had been a long time since she had shared a room with anyone else. Memories of the Imperial academy that she'd rather forget popped into her mind. She reminded her tired, anxious brain that this was different. She wasn't there. She was home, on the Ghost. And this wasn't some Mandalorian-hating bully she had to constantly watch her back with. This was Ezra. He was part of the new family she loved.  
  
Embarrassment crept up onto her cheeks as she replayed what had happened in her room tonight. She had gotten so comfortable with him, that she had started to undress in front of Ezra without realizing it. It wasn't until she had taken her boots off that she noticed he had been staring at her. Perhaps waiting for her to take off the next article of clothing. _He would just love that, wouldn't he?_ It wasn't going to happen. After her boots, she had reclined onto her bunk to give him the hint that the show was over. Nothing else was coming off.  
  
Sabine now shifted uncomfortably in her armor. She thought about undressing quietly in the dark now and slipping into her sleep clothes. But she had no idea where they were. Turning on a light would definitely wake Ezra, and she didn't want to have to explain why she didn't change earlier.  
  
So she resigned to sleeping uncomfortably as she was. It was for the best, because if Zeb saw even one of them in the morning with their sleep clothes on, his taunts would never end. An image Zeb's heckling expression came to mind. The same reaction he displayed on the driller when he caught Sabine stroking Ezra's soft hair absentmindedly.  
  
She could feel her face redden again as she remembered Ezra's words: ... _I kind of got distracted_ ... Had he been awake while she was playing with his hair? Was he being too polite to say anything about it? Or had he taken the wrong hint and thought it was her way of flirting with him?  
  
She frowned. Was _that_ why he had come up to her tonight instead of going to the ladder at the other end of the bed? Was he planning on admitting his feelings and asking if she felt the same way before he had lost his nerve and covered it with that lame _thanks-for-letting-me-stay_ excuse? Was he planning on giving her a goodnight kiss?  
  
Normally a punch would have been her answer to any unwelcome advances from anyone. Instead she had jokingly warned him not to try anything. Sabine knew the warning wasn't necessary. It had been a long time since Ezra had tried anything close to the annoying flirtation she remembered. He got defensive whenever he was reminded about that.  
  
Sabine smiled. He was way more fun to tease now.  
  
Settling in under the covers, in her armor, Sabine did her best to keep her thoughts from wandering, and get some sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
**A/N: I took a wild guess as to the life cycle and abilities of ysalamiri hatchlings. I have no idea how canon ysalamiri behave. This just seemed plausible to me, and it made for some fun antics.**   
  



	10. The Wait: Day 2

  
After the commotion with the hatchlings, the ship had quieted down enough for Hera to focus on the sky. Kanan tried his best to stay up with her. Halfway through the night, he fell asleep in the copilot's chair. Hera did not wake him. She knew he needed rest after the struggle he'd endured with Vader.  
  
Hera's own vigilance began to wane as the night wore on. That is, until Chopper suddenly entered the cockpit. The shot of adrenaline that burst from hearing one of his inquisitive warbles was enough to keep her going for another half hour. That gave her an idea. In retrospect, it was a bad idea to ask Chopper to keep her awake by any means necessary. The droid all too eagerly agreed. Throughout the night, she had been awoken to trills, beeps, impersonated ship warning sounds, prods, and even an electrical shock, which she immediately banned. She didn't know how Kanan was able to sleep through it all.  
  
Her decision had taken its toll. Now, as the crack of dawn spilled over the mountain, it illuminated the Ghost's cockpit to reveal an exhausted Hera. Her right eye twitched as she compelled her gaze to stay firmly on the sky above. The only thing keeping her awake was the fear that the Emperor would descend upon them as soon as she closed her eyes. Working against this was Kanan's peaceful snores, threatening to lull her to sleep.  
  
Ahsoka entered the cockpit, "How are you?"  
  
Hera yelped in surprise.  
  
This time Kanan woke up instantly, "Hera?! What's going on?! I'm blind!"  
  
Hera calmed herself with steadying breaths once she realized it was just Ahsoka who had disrupted the quiet.  
  
"Hera?!"  
  
"I know." she answered Kanan with more composure than she felt.  
  
It apparently did nothing to ease Kanan's alarm, "I can't _**see**_ you at all! Are you ok?!"  
  
"Yes, I am," she said a little impatiently.  
  
"I don't think you understand; I can't _see_ you or anything around us in the Force!"  
  
"I KNOW!" Hera's patience broke, "We have lizards all over the kriffing ship that are keeping you from using it!"  
  
They entered a moment of silence as Kanan awoke to his most recent memories and realizations.  
  
Ahsoka looked at each of them, "You two should go get some rest. I can take over."  
  
"Good idea/I'm fine." Kanan and Hera said at the same time.  
  
"On second thought, I'm fine too." Kanan amended.  
  
Ahsoka rubbed her forehead in frustration.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sabine yawned and stretched.  
  
"You're awake! Want to get some breakfast?"  
  
She opened her eyes to see Ezra peering down at her from the top bunk.  
  
Sabine smirked, "Hungry already?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah all that running around yesterday must have drained my energy."  
  
"Agreed." She stretched again and worked out the knots in her shoulders from sleeping in her armor. They'd have to figure out a better routine if he was to share her room again tonight. Something that involved changing into sleep clothes privately. Sabine sat up, and started putting on her boots, "Alright, let's go to the galley."  
  
Ezra slid blissfully down the ladder and sat next to her, donning on his own boots as fast as possible.  
  
His closeness made her blush, but as long as he didn't try anything, she wasn't about to complain.  
  
As soon as he was done, he got up and walked towards her door, turning around to her, "Hey, afterwards, do you want to spar?" he asked, "I could really use the exercise, and I doubt Kanan's up for it."  
  
With the ysalamiri around, Sabine doubted Kanan would be doing any sparring any time soon. But that also meant ... "Are you sure _you're_ up for it? I mean, now that you can't use the Force, _I_ have the advantage." she smirked.  
  
He smiled and crossed his arms, playing along, "Oh? What makes you so sure _you'll_ win? I've fought without using the Force before."  
  
"Yeah, but you haven't fought _me_ without the Force yet." she jabbed his arm lightly and walked out the door.  
  


* * *

  
  
Zeb was already in the galley when they arrived, "Well, well, how'd the honeymoon go?"  
  
Sabine and Ezra each gave him a disapproving look.  
  
Zeb chuckled and continued eating his meal.  
  
Sabine found something in the refrigeration unit and proceeded to heat it up. Ezra waited his turn to search for what he wanted for breakfast.  
  
Ahsoka entered the galley.  
  
Zeb turned his attention to her, "Ah, good, have you checked on Kanan and Hera?"  
  
"Yes I have, and unfortunately they still refuse to rest."  
  
Zeb laughed, "Yeah I could have told you that. Long ago, I learned to just give up arguing with Hera when she's set on something like that. She'll rest when she needs to."  
  
Ahsoka frowned, "I'm not certain." she looked to Ezra and Sabine, "Have either of you had any luck in changing Hera's mind?"  
  
"Yes, I have," Ezra said proudly.  
  
" _Without_ using the Force?" she clarified.  
  
"Umm, well ..."  
  
Sabine caught on quickly, "Wait, have you been using your Jedi mind trick on Hera?"  
  
He held up his hands, "Only when it was important! And honestly, it hardly works at all on anyone here."  
  
Sabine and Zeb glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. Sabine frowned, "You've been using your Jedi mind trick on _ALL of us_?"  
  
"Only once! I swear! It was just after Kanan taught it to me."  
  
Zeb dropped his waffle and moved towards Ezra, "That's it, I'm taking back every favor I did for you. Starting with this one; you owe me five ration packs."  
  
"I only borrowed 3."  
  
"Not going to work this time, kid. You owe me 5!"  
  
Ahsoka put herself between Ezra and Zeb, gently pushing them apart, "Let's settle that later. Right now, we have an exhausted, pregnant captain who needs rest. Any ideas on a solution?"  
  
Ezra thought about it, "What if we threaten to mutiny unless she goes to bed?"  
  
Zeb snorted, " _Tch_ , kid, the last time Kanan and I tried to mutiny against her, she nearly put blaster holes in our chests. I don't want to experience that again."  
  
Sabine looked at him, "When and why did you try to mutiny?"  
  
"It was before you came onboard. We thought we were protecting her. Turns out, Hera was right. I don't want to talk anymore about it."  
  
Ezra held out his hands as if the solution were obvious, "So we take away her blaster first."  
  
Zeb smirked, "I've got 3 questions for you: Do you know _how many_ she carries? Do you know _where_ she keeps them? Do you _want_ to attempt to retrieve them? Because I don't."  
  
Ezra sighed in defeat.  
  
"She must be hungry. What if we just offer her a filling meal? She'll _want_ to sleep after that." Sabine suggested.  
  
Ahsoka cocked her head, "Will that work?"  
  
Sabine smirked and threw a sideways glance at the Jedi, "It works on Ezra all the time."  
  
"That's true." Ezra said, a new plan forming in his mind, "And I know just the meal ..."  
  


* * *

  
  
In the cockpit, Hera nodded off again. Then quickly opened her eyes again. Kanan could sense her struggle from the sounds of her breathing.  
  
"Hera, ... I think it's time."  
  
There was a long pause as Hera's tired mind fought to figure out what he was saying, "Time for what?"  
  
"It's been many hours. The Devastator would have shown by now."  
  
Hera suddenly gripped the ship's control yoke tighter, "They could have stopped for repairs."  
  
"They didn't before."  
  
" ... " Hera still held onto the control yoke. Almost afraid to let go.  
  
Even blind, Kanan seemed to know where her hands were, and he gently covered one with his own, "Hera ... it's time to get some rest. Let Sabine or Ahsoka take over for now."  
  
Hera broke her gaze out the window to look at him.  
  


* * *

  
  
The entourage of four made their way down the hallway towards the cockpit. Ezra led the pack holding his crafted prize in his hands.  
  
Behind him, Sabine shook her head, "I really don't think _any_ pie is supposed to be made with a ration bar crust."  
  
"Give me a break, I didn't have much to work with."  
  
"I think it's disgusting," Zeb stated with an amused grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see how this would play out.  
  
"Hold your opinions, please."  
  
"Thank you, Ahsoka." Ezra said appreciatively.  
  
Ahsoka continued her caution to the others, "Remember the main objective; to convince Hera to rest."  
  
"If she takes a bite of _that_ , she might have to run immediately to the vacc-tube instead." Zeb smirked.  
  
Ezra came to the door and halted.  
  
"Having second thoughts about your abilities as a chef?" Zeb taunted.  
  
Ezra frowned at him and entered the cockpit.  
  
He almost ran into Hera, who was heading out the door with Kanan saying, "... you'll feel much better with even a short rest." Kanan stopped talking when he heard the others' footsteps come to a halt outside the door.  
  
Hera's gaze swept across the four people staring dumbfounded back. If she thought their expressions were odd, she didn't acknowledge it. Instead she got down to business, "Ahsoka, I'll take up your offer to trade posts for a while."  
  
Ahsoka simply nodded, worried that if she said anything, it would break whatever fortunate trance the pilot was in.  
  
Then Hera's eyes locked onto the bowl in Ezra's hands, "What's this?"  
  
"Um ... it's meiloorun pie for you?" Ezra said hesitantly.  
  
Hera considered the awkward pastry for one long, tense moment. Finally she said, "Thanks Ezra, that was thoughtful of you," and took the offering. Hera continued towards her cabin with Kanan in tow.  
  
Once the door closed behind the couple, the other four released their breath.  
  
Sabine leaned closer to Ezra, "You'd better run. Once she takes a bite, she'll be out for blood."  
  


* * *

  
  
"I didn't know we had pie." Kanan commented once they were in her room.  
  
Hera was already chewing a morsel, "Do you want some? It's actually not that bad."  
  
He held out his hand and she placed a sticky piece into his palm. It smelled weird. Hesitantly, Kanan tried a small bite, then scrunched his nose, "On second thought, I'm not that hungry."  
  
His traitorous stomach rumbled.  
  
"Yes you are, love, go to the galley and get something."  
  
"Alright. Anything you need from there?"  
  
"Something to drink."  
  
"Sure, but it won't be caf." He grinned as he exited.  
  
In the hallway, Kanan could hear Zeb walking towards the common area.  
  
The Lasat stopped when he heard a cabin door close behind him. Zeb sounded surprised to see him, "Hera kick you out already?"  
  
"I'm just getting something from the galley."  
  
"Heh, something more edible?"  
  
"Meiloorun pie is ... not my cup of tea. Hera seems to like it, though."  
  
"She _does_?"  
  
Kanan hummed an affirmative, too focused on feeling his way to the galley to give Zeb's response much thought. They reached the galley, and Kanan began to feel around for a mug, then something for himself.  
  
No longer able to sense the contents of each container, he realized life with the ysalamiri was going to be much more challenging for him now. Much like it was when he first became blind.  
  
He grabbed a container and held it towards Zeb, "Mind telling me what this one is?"  
  
Zeb looked up from his own snack, "Oh, I think that's the casserole Hondo and Melch made. ... Trust me, you _don't_ want to eat that."  
  
"Ration pack it is, then." Kanan grabbed one from the cupboard. The stack of packages felt a little scant today. Hera normally took care of keeping track of inventory, but he didn't want to bother her with such questions right now. So he asked Zeb, "How many days of food do you think we have left?"  
  
Zeb thought a moment, "Hmm, enough for a few, I think. We do need to restock eventually. There's a forest outside. I could go hunting."  
  
Kanan filled the mug up with water, "That's not a bad idea. Take Sabine with you. Be careful."  
  
"Hey, no one's going to mess with a Mandalorian and a Lasat warrior." Zeb said confidently.  
  
Kanan smirked, "Well make sure to check with Ahsoka first for any dangerous life and other surprises to avoid. Maybe bring Chopper with you as well. He has a copy of all the Myrkr data Ahsoka compiled for us."  
  
"We'll be fine." Zeb waved him off as he headed towards the cargo bay.  
  
Kanan just shook his head slightly as he made his way through the dark back to Hera.  
  


* * *

  
  
When he entered her cabin, he was startled to hear her up and pacing around.  
  
"Thank the stars you brought lots of water. That crust was unusually dry."  
  
Kanan felt Hera take the mug from him and drink half of it.  
  
"I'm surprised you liked that pie at all. I'm even more surprised to find you up instead of in bed. You're exhausted."  
  
"Yes," she sighed, "... and I can't sleep." She didn't want to admit it was Chopper's anxiety-inducing actions keeping her awake. Actions _she_ had ordered.  
  
Fortunately, Kanan didn't pry, "Want a massage?"  
  
"Mmm, alright."  
  
He found her hand and guided her to sit with him on the bed. Her back towards him, Kanan worked on her shoulders. Gradually, her muscles loosened. The tension melted along with her restlessness. The exhaustion was beginning to overtake her. Hera laid down on her pillow.  
  
"Sleep sounding more attainable now?" Kanan asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm ... " she reached up a tired hand to caress his beard thankfully, "... What about you?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You only slept a little in the cockpit."  
  
Kanan rubbed at the kink in his neck, "And not very well. In fact, I feel like I could sleep a whole other day." His stomach rumbled again, "After I eat my ration pack."  
  
Hera was fast asleep by the time Kanan climbed into bed with her.  
  


* * *

  
  
Zeb found Sabine and Ezra sparring in the Ghost's cargo bay. Rather than interrupt them immediately, he decided to watch the atypical match. The Mandalorian currently had the upper hand, pinning Ezra underneath her.  
  
"Give up?" Sabine offered smugly.  
  
"No!" Ezra struggled to free himself, but she blocked him every time he tried to twist out of her grasp. Sparring was way more frustrating for him without the Force.  
  
"Give up?" she offered again.  
  
Ezra nodded slightly.  
  
Sabine released him and stood. Walking away to give him some space, she defined the score, "That's 3-to-0, my-"  
  
Suddenly she found herself falling forward. Sabine caught herself on the ground just as Ezra came over to pin her.  
  
"Sorry, but your win was premature." he gloated.  
  
"You cheated." Sabine stated with an unimpressed sigh.  
  
"I never _said_ I gave up." Ezra clarified brazenly.  
  
"Yes you did." Zeb snorted, "I saw you nod your head-"  
  
"That wasn't a nod."  
  
"Save it for the enemy, not your crewmates." Zeb grunted. He was about to descend the ladder when he turned back and added one last jab, "And maybe you should give up trying your Jedi mind trick while you don't have access to the Force."  
  
Taking advantage of his distraction, Sabine found a weak point and threw Ezra off of her. She stood up and turned, hands victoriously on her hips as she watched him rise. After he stood up fully, she rested a teasing arm on his shoulder, "I like you without the Force." Sabine grinned.  
  
"You just like to win." Ezra's tone was carping but his gaze on her was warm.  
  
Finished descending the ladder, Zeb turned to them, "After your lovers' quarrel is over, let's go hunting, Sabine. We're running low on food."  
  
"Ok ..." She decided to let Zeb's comment slide, "First, let's get the fauna data from Ahsoka."  
  
"Aww, you're no fun." Zeb waved a hand dismissively at her.  
  
A thought came to Sabine, "Better yet, let's just bring Chopper with us."  
  
Zeb grumbled more.  
  
Just then, the droid rolled into the cargo bay, warbling a question.  
  
Zeb glared at the squat little can, "You'd better not slow us down."  
  
Chopper shot back a long, sharp reply that the Lasat couldn't understand.  
  
"I'll come too." Ezra said eagerly.  
  
"Sorry, but _you_ have to stay in the vicinity of _those_." Zeb pointed to the ysalamiri in the corner. The sight of Zeb looking straight at it, caused the creature to shriek. Zeb flinched as his ears plastered to his head, "Unless we can forgo the hunt and eat those. Please say we can eat those."  
  
Ezra gave a disappointed sound. Quickly, he turned to Sabine, holding up his pointer finger, "One more round."  
  
"No, I'm done."  
  
"Please?"  
  
" _You_ just like to win."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"That's not entirely it," Zeb smirked, "Don't worry, kid, Hera's not mad at you. In fact, Kanan said she actually enjoyed that wreckage of a meal you contrived."  
  
"She _did_?" Sabine and Ezra asked at the same time.  
  
"Yeah." the Lasat shrugged, "Twi'lek taste buds ... go figure. Maybe you should open up a restaurant on Ryloth." Then he looked at Sabine, "So are you coming?"  
  
"Hang on, let me get my gear."  
  


* * *

  
  
After letting Ahsoka know what they were up to, the hunting team regrouped in the cargo bay, fully equipped. Sabine keyed the main door open. Before she stepped out, Ezra placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to him.  
  
"Just ... watch out for pirates," he said.  
  
His warm tone conveyed his genuine worry for her safety. Sabine was still irritated at him for cheating during their spar, but being this close to him with his gaze on her eyes was stirring familiar, uncomfortable feelings within her. Feelings very similar to the ones she felt that night on Lothal. Feelings she wasn't prepared to deal with just now. She pushed away her emotions and slipped into a casual tone, "Relax, there aren't any pirates around here. They're concentrated on the other side of the planet, remember? We're in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Besides," Zeb added, "We've been handling much worse than pirates over the years."  
  
"Ok, ok, just ... take care of yourself.-Both of you." Ezra amended before Zeb could make another embarrassing joke about Sabine and him.  
  
Chopper warbled angrily.  
  
"-And you too." Ezra added hastily.  
  
Chopper's tone became pleasant immediately.  
  
After a nod, Sabine walked down the Ghost's ramp, and stepped onto the grassy meadow. The rest of the hunting party followed, as Ezra watched them depart.  
  
Zeb confirmed their planned heading with Ahsoka over the comm.  
  
"Copy that. Keep your comms handy. And if you hear me call-"  
  
"Yes, we know: 'come back to the ship immediately.'" Zeb said.  
  
Ahsoka kept her gaze dutifully on the sky, "May the Force be with you."  
  
"Heh. Here, does it even matter?" Zeb smirked.  
  
Ahsoka just smiled and shook her head.  
  
With that, Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb made their way into the forest beyond.  
  
Sunlight filtered through the leaves, reflecting off the tree trunks. Faint wisps of mist engulfed the ground flora around them.  
  
"It really is beautiful here," Sabine noted.  
  
"I think it stinks," Zeb's ears flattened again, "And it's still noisier out here than in the ship."  
  
Sabine couldn't imagine what the forest sounded like to Lasat ears. To her, it was relatively quiet, with the occasional chirp from some forest critter. Her armor was currently filtering the surrounding atmosphere, preventing her from smelling the forest. That was easy to remedy. Taking off her helmet, Sabine breathed in the fresh morning air.  
  
"It's actually not that bad."  
  
"Must be nice to be half deaf with a broken sense of smell." Zeb snorted.  
  
He was interrupted suddenly by Chopper's impatient warbles.  
  
"Yes, hang on," Sabine answered the droid as she cut down the tall ferns blocking Chopper from moving forward.  
  
There was nothing resembling a path. Sabine took it as a good sign, but it meant they had to constantly cut down plants and clear fallen branches for Chopper.  
  
"I knew you'd slow us down." Zeb grumbled.  
  
Chopper shot back a sharp retort.  
  
They made their way deeper into the forest.  
  
A rustle in the trees drew their attention upward. Zeb saw a white squirrel-like animal balancing on a branch overhead.  
  
"Chopper, can you tell us what that is?" Sabine whispered.  
  
The droid's reply included a rather long audio recording of the exact pronunciation of the species' name. Zeb and Sabine looked at each other.  
  
" _That's_ what it's called?" Sabine stared incredulously.  
  
Chopper confirmed.  
  
"What language is that?"  
  
Zeb shook his head, "There's no way I can pronounce that. Is there some sort of translation into Basic?"  
  
Chopper explained that there wasn't; the language and it's word meanings had been lost to the sands of time. The recordings in this flora and fauna dictionary Ahsoka had procured were all that had survived.  
  
"Whatever," Sabine decided to focus on the task at hand, "is it edible?"  
  
After hearing an affirmative, Sabine pulled out a blaster and fired at the animal. The bolt only hit the tree branch as the white squirrel's reflexes were faster. It sprang away, further into the trees.  
  
A rustle on the ground brought Sabine's attention to another animal. Rather than wait for an information dump from Chopper, Sabine immediately shot at the new target. She missed as the creature grunted and ran away into the underbrush.  
  
"You're trigger-happy this morning." Zeb commented.  
  
"I'm hungry this morning."  
  
He nodded understandingly, "Too much exercise with Ezra last night?"  
  
Sabine gave him as much of a death stare as her helmet would allow.  
  
Zeb just chuckled.  
  
Sabine refocused on the hunt. The soil was soft and there were hoof prints where her second target had been, "Maybe we can track down that animal."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The ground one, the ... _non_ -puffer pig."  
  
"Is that what we're calling it?" Zeb scratched his head, then looked at Chopper, "What's its real name?"  
  
Chopper replied with another long audio recording in the alien tongue.  
  
"Yeah, I like 'non-puffer pig' better."  
  
"It went this way," Sabine used her scope to follow the tracks.  
  
A few minutes later, their search came to a rocky dead end. The tracks led straight to a large area of flat, smooth stones bordering a small creek.  
  
"Do you think it crossed the riverbed?" Zeb asked.  
  
Chopper warbled an _'I don't know'_.  
  
Sabine looked all around. Finally she saw the trail again, "There! It must have doubled back."  
  
They moved towards the new set of hoof prints. It lead them back into the forest, through a denser grove of trees. As they went deeper, less sunlight filtered through. The mist was thick here. It became quieter.  
  
"I don't like this," Zeb whispered as they moved further into the increasingly constricting thicket.  
  
The hairs on the back of her neck stiffened as Sabine stayed alert, keeping her guns up in front of her. Her scope cut through much of the mist, but the underbrush obscured the tracks. She had to resort to trading her second blaster for a knife as she cut enough of the ferns to follow the hoof prints a couple feet in front of her.  
  
" **Sabine!** " Zeb warned.  
  
Her head snapped up in time to see the dark outline of something they both feared looming ahead. Reflexively, she shot at it twice before realizing she was wasting ammo. Before them stood the wreckage of a TIE fighter.  
  
"How did _this_ get here?" Zeb marveled at it.  
  
"It must have been shot down by the pirates." Sabine examined the vines curling around the underside of the ship. "Looks like this has been here a while."  
  
Both solar wings had been stripped off during the crash. One was leaning against a boulder nearby.  
  
Chopper asked a grim question.  
  
Sabine adjusted her scope as she looked inside the broken cockpit window, "Yes, I do see a body ... or rather, the remains of one. This _has_ been here a while."  
  
Zeb made a face, "Let's go before we run into any ghosts."  
  
"Hey, I thought you didn't believe in that stuff."  
  
"I don-"  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of a snapping twig.  
  
Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper impulsively moved into a back-to-back position, guns up. Chopper held up his electro-shock prod defensively as he tucked into his crewmates further with a withering shudder.  
  
It was eerily silent.  
  
Really wishing he had a scope right now, Zeb looked around, but all he could see was mist. He was about to suggest a shift in tactics when movement caught his peripheral vision. He turned in time to see a green thing lunging towards him, with 6 thin limbs splayed apart, like a large mouth opening for a bite. Zeb yelled as he fired on the attacker. His blaster bolt hit the part which had eyes. Then the head exploded.  
  
Sabine recoiled from the shower of guts that rained down on her armor. Zeb himself was covered. The hunting team took a few seconds to recover from the fright.  
  
"What the kriff was that?!" Sabine shook off some of the slime on her arm.  
  
Chopper answered her with an unhelpful official name of the animal.  
  
Zeb glanced down at the carcass, "Multi-legger. Just great. I'm glad this planet has everything I hate."  
  
Chopper shared some more facts about the species.  
  
Sabine shook her head, "That doesn't look anything like a deer to me."  
  
The droid offered an explanation.  
  
"True, it doesn't have a head anymore. But deer aren't usually green and slimy."  
  
"Let's just head back and call this hunt a bust," Zeb grumbled, examining the layer of goo matted into his fur, "I call first dibs on a shower."  
  
Sabine and Chopper were still talking with each other.  
  
"Really?"  
  
The droid confirmed.  
  
"Hey, Zeb, Chop says this thing is edible."  
  
" _No..._ "  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Zeb exhaled in frustration.  
  


* * *

  
  
They walked back to the ship with their prize. Having carried out the kill shot, Zeb was awarded the honors of lugging the carcass. He chose to tow it behind him. It became stuck in branches and underbrush more than Chopper had. Zeb grumbled again as he and Sabine stopped to untangle another limb from a tree root.  
  
Sabine watched him mutter a curse under his breath and continue forward. She shook her head, "Why don't you just carry it? It can't be that heavy for you."  
  
"Hey, you want to try to walk with all those legs rattling against your armor? Be my guest." He shot back.  
  
She shrugged, "Look on the bright side: Hera's going to be happy to have meat stocked in the refrigeration unit once again."  
  
Zeb smirked, "Yeah, if she likes Ezra's awful cooking, she's sure to love slimy deer."  
  
"Is _that_ what we're calling it?"  
  
"If you have a better name for it, I'm all ears."  
  
Sabine shook her head slowly. Zeb stopped again and she helped him untangle the dead animal, which was becoming muddier by the minute, "Next time, let's bring a repulsorlift cart."  
  


* * *

  
  
Ezra greeted them at the cargo bay door once they arrived back at the ship. His overjoyed delight that they were safely home was in sharp contrast to the three exhausted, muck-covered friends.  
  
Ezra blinked, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Slimy deer." Zeb answered shortly. He walked tiredly up the ramp and pushed past Ezra, placing a dirty hand on his shoulder as he did, "I'm going to take a shower now."  
  
After he departed, Ezra examined the disgusting goo left on his shoulder.  
  
"I could use your help." Sabine sighed.  
  
"Sure," Ezra immediately turned his attention to her, "What do you need?"  
  
She waved her hand towards the carcass, "We need to clean and butcher this and get it into containers for the refrigeration unit."  
  
Ezra saw the slimy, muddy, headless body of their kill, "Oh ..."  
  


* * *

  
  
After getting a crash course in butchering the new ooze-covered species, Ezra was certain he didn't want to eat meat ever again.  
  
Sabine seemed less disturbed; more eager to get this over with so she could have a turn in the shower.  
  
Chopper was enjoying himself. Perhaps a bit too much. He seared patterns into the jelly-like skin of the animal in between actually helping.  
  
Finally, they were done. Having cleaned up themselves and the rest of the mess, they pushed the repulsorlift cart full of small containers up to the galley, and packed them into the refrigeration unit.  
  
"They're not all going to fit." Ezra noted with dismay. All that hard work would be wasted.  
  
"We can use the secondary refrigeration unit in the cargo bay. I'm glad Hera got one during her recruitment travels."  
  
After loading the rest into the secondary unit, Sabine went to take her turn in the shower. Ezra followed her absentmindedly. For a moment, Sabine wondered if he was going to follow her all the way into the shower. She'd bring him to his senses at the door if he tried.  
  
They ran into Hera in the common area.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Sabine asked her.  
  
"Actually, I slept pretty well." Hera seemed much more alert than she had been.  
  
"Really? You didn't sleep very long."  
  
"I slept for 10 hours."  
  
Sabine glanced at her own chronometer, "Kriff! How did it get to be so late?" She turned to Ezra, "We have to find a more efficient way to butcher that thing next time."  
  
Hera raised an eyebrow, "What _thing_?"  
  


* * *

  
  
Ever-concerned that the Imperials would return, Hera was not happy to hear that the hunting team had left the ship while she was asleep. However, her mood improved when they showed her the results of their trip: fresh meat.  
  
She decided to cook a dinner / breakfast for them all. Ezra passed, but everyone else discovered it was surprisingly palatable. Even good.  
  
"And you call this what?" Kanan asked.  
  
"Slimy deer." Zeb answered proudly.  
  
Kanan made a face, "Maybe we can work on the name."  
  
"I'm just glad they're not as gross on the inside," Sabine took another bite.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Ezra muttered, trying not to watch her or anyone eat as he focused on controlling his nausea enough to nibble on a ration pack.  
  
Hera finished and took her empty plate back to the galley.  
  
Grabbing a clean one from the cupboard, she filled it with more of the cooked meat, and headed to the cockpit.  
  
Ahsoka heard her enter, "The sky has been nice and boring." she reassured.  
  
"That's good. Here," Hera offered her the plate and Ahsoka accepted thankfully. "I can take over now," Hera added a bit hastily.  
  
"Eager to resume your post?" Ahsoka noted, standing to move out of her way.  
  
Hera took her seat, "We need our most refreshed and awake pilot ready at the helm. It's your turn to rest."  
  
Ahsoka gave a half-nod as a confirmation. Then she took her plate and exited the cockpit.  
  
A few seconds later, Kanan entered, "Hera?" his tone was asking for verification.  
  
"I'm here, love." she answered.  
  
He sighed, and moved to stand between her and the copilot's seat, "Are you really going to stay up another night watching the sky?"  
  
"Of course," She broke her upward gaze for a moment to look at him, "What else is there to do?"  
  
Kanan shrugged, "Accept that they're not coming? That the plan actually worked?"  
  
Hera examined the details of her beloved's face, remembering how strained he looked during Vader's attack. How helpless she felt. Sleep had eased her anxiety somewhat. But it was still something she never wanted to witness again. She could not risk losing him forever. Not now, when they were about to have a youngling together.  
  
"One more day, love."  
  


* * *

  
  
As soon as she heard Hera's offer to cook them all a meal, Sabine had postponed her shower until after dinner. Among the Spectres, Hera's cooking was legendary. Exhausted and hungry herself, Sabine wanted to make sure she at least got a taste of it before the others ate it all gone. She was glad she did. It was delicious. If only it wasn't such a mess to clean up.  
  
Now in the Ghost's small shower room, which was further cramped by the tiny laundry unit, Sabine made sure the door was locked before she undressed. Though Ezra seemed to have woken up to his own auto-following behavior, she didn't want to risk dealing with the annoyance in case he forgot the shower was occupied.  
  
Throwing her under-clothes and the washable parts of her suit into the laundry unit, she left the beskar on the ground and stepped into the sonic shower. A few moments later, all traces of the slimy deer were off of her. She stepped out of the sonic and glanced down at her armor.  
  
"This is going to be a pain to disinfect."  
  


* * *

  
  
Ezra had returned to his and Zeb's room only to have Zeb push him out of the door, reminding him his ysalamiri-free room was off-limits to Jedi. Ezra tried to explain he needed to change into cleaner clothes. The reply came in the form of his white sleep clothes being thrown at his face and the door shutting.  
  
The young Jedi glanced around the empty hallway. He didn't have access to go into Sabine's room to change.  
  
So he made his way to the refresher. The small room's door was opposite the shower room's. He could hear the laundry unit going. Glancing at the bits of slime still stuck to the shoulder of his outfit, Ezra briefly thought about knocking and asking if he could throw in his laundry with hers. That thought lasted about a quarter of a second before he realized she was likely already undressed and in the shower. A blush crept onto his face as he retreated into the refresher instead.  
  
Changing quickly, he then attempted to use the refresher room's sink to clean his shirt. The slime sort of came off. Just not as much as he'd hoped.  
  
Ezra opened the door to the refresher. He listened, hoping to hear signs that Sabine was done and about to come out. The laundry unit just hummed as steadily as it had when he went in the 'fresher. No other sounds gave the indication that Sabine would be opening the door any time soon.  
  
Sighing, Ezra carried his dirty clothes as he exited to the common area. Ahsoka was there, tending to an ysalamiri cage.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Refilling the syrup in their nutrient frames." Ahsoka replied, "It's what they eat."  
  
"They eat syrup?"  
  
"These ones do. This syrup is a replacement for the olbio sap that they normally draw upon. I have limited quantities of the syrup, but I figured you could tap real olbio trees outside the Ghost and use it to feed them when you run out."  
  
Ezra watched as the liquid was poured into a special port at the top of the cage. The syrup filled the inside of the semi-transparent artificial branch that the ysalamiri was attached to. He marveled at the engineering that must have gone into making this customized nutrient frame, "Who gave you these cages?"  
  
"The same person who gave me the syrup; a local who you don't want to get involved with," she said succinctly, then changed the subject, "You should learn how to feed the ysalamiri as well. Come, let's fill the one in the galley."  
  
Before he could ask any more questions, Ezra was given instructions and the syrup container to feed the lizard. His attention wandered and Ahsoka noticed that he kept glancing out at the common area.  
  
"Something else on your mind?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You keep looking into the common room."  
  
"Oh ... yeah I'm just waiting for Sabine to get out of the shower room.-I need to do laundry." he quickly explained, holding up his dirty clothing bundle. Ezra couldn't tell if Ahsoka's silence was due to her respectfully listening or not believing his excuse. So he over-explained further, "I don't even have access to her room, so I can't change there or use the hamper. And most of my stuff is locked up in _Zeb's room_ now."  
  
"I see," Ahsoka held her chin in contemplation, "It can be frustrating adjusting to these new living arrangements."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Ezra said, relieved she wasn't going to inquire about his interest in Sabine. He had already had enough of that from Zeb.  
  
"If you like, I can trade places with you and take Sabine's top bunk for my rest, giving you my cabin all to yourself."  
  
"Uh ... Actually, no, that's ok."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok."  
  
Suddenly they heard a sound out in the common area. When a fully clean and armored Sabine came into view, Ezra's face lit up, "What took you so long?"  
  
Sabine turned to look at them. Then she matched Ezra's lightly toned grievance with one of her own, "What? I had deer guts in every nook and cranny of my armor. It takes a while. Give me a break."  
  
Their bickering continued, but it sounded like more of a show to Ahsoka than actual complaining. They walked down the hallway. It was just as Sabine opened the door to her room that Ahsoka remembered a chore she still had left to do, "Sabine, if you wouldn't mind, I need to refill the syrup in the ysalamiri cages in your room."  
  
The banter ceased as the two acknowledged their audience member. Sabine nodded to her and gestured them inside.  
  
Thoughts of her normal nighttime routine surfaced as soon as Sabine entered her own room. First, she would be changing out of her armor. Sabine froze when she realized Ezra had already followed her in. Turning quickly around on her heel, Sabine wasted no time. She placed both hands on his chest and began to push him back.  
  
"Whoa! What-?" Ezra was clearly surprised.  
  
"I need to change. You, out." She explained succinctly as she moved him back through the door.  
  
"Hey-Ok! But, why doesn't Ahsoka need to leave?"  
  
"Because she's a girl." Sabine answered quickly before locking the door.  
  
"Lame excuse." muttered Ezra.  
  
Ahsoka smiled and shook her head. People were fun to watch, even without the aid of the Force. Living with the ysalamiri for a while had encouraged her to take up a new hobby: reading people the way ordinary beings do; by paying attention to visual, tonal, and behavioral cues. Sabine's were certainly more subtle than her roommate's. Ahsoka was fairly certain she knew where Ezra's feelings lay at this moment. Determining Sabine's would be a challenge. A perfect opportunity to practice and test her abilities, "Is it difficult, having a roommate?"  
  
"Yeah, a little." Sabine said, distractedly rummaging through a dresser drawer. She examined one shirt then another.  
  
Ahsoka had an idea of what her answer would be to this next offer, "We could move sleeping arrangements so that you get your own room back to yourself."  
  
"No that's ok."  
  
"You don't mind him being in here?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine."  
  
Ahsoka smiled, _I thought so_. Turning her attention back to the ysalamiri nutrient frame, she finished her chore.  
  
Sabine was still busy finding something appropriate to wear in front of Ezra. Her normal sleep clothes, she realized, were a bit too revealing. However, there didn't seem to be a suitable replacement for them. Digging further, she found a much larger shirt that wasn't revealing, but it looked terrible on her. She may as well be wearing a trash bag.  
  
"Why do I even keep this?" she muttered under her breath.  
  
There was a knock on the door, "Hey, are you done yet?" Ezra asked, more teasing than impatience in his tone.  
  
Sabine was beginning to get flustered. She finally gave up the search and grabbed her regular sleep clothes, grumbling. _He'd better not get the wrong idea._  
  
After changing, she picked up the too-large t-shirt as well and opened the door.  
  
Ezra saw the cabin door open to reveal Sabine in unsurprisingly dark sleep clothes. She clutched another shirt to her chest, with a frown.  
  
Raising an eyebrow he glanced at Ahsoka, "Were you two talking about me?"  
  
"No/Yes" Sabine and Ahsoka said at the same time. Ahsoka's tone was much more confident than the Mandalorian's.  
  
Ahsoka moved out the door. Passing Ezra, she placed a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder, "Don't worry, she likes sharing a room with you just as much as you do."  
  
Sabine's expression shifted to bewilderment for a moment until Ahsoka left her sight. Then she gestured to Ezra, "Come on."  
  
He entered and the door closed behind them.  
  
Wanting to forget Ahsoka's uncomfortable comment, Sabine started talking about art instead. Ezra joined in, eagerly, although he didn't have as much to say on that subject as she did. Eventually he shifted the conversation to the ysalamiri. They laughed at the memory of searching the ship with Zeb for the hatchlings. From that point on, their conversation quickly took a lighter turn as they relived happy events and shared funny stories from their past.  
  
The two talked well into the night, staying up much later than either had intended to. Tired, Sabine sat down on her bunk. Ezra soon joined her, sitting next to her as he had done this morning when donning on his boots.  
  
Sabine didn't mind. She was getting more and more comfortable with him. Some part of her wondered why, but she was too exhausted to analyze that now. Eventually, she even let the extra shirt drop away, tired of holding it up and across her. He was too busy telling his story to notice immediately.  
  
She kept a close eye on him, and managed to spot him glancing at her chest for a moment before quickly looking away at something else on the floor. He restrained his gaze after that. Sabine was impressed by his self control. A couple years ago, he would have had a very different response. _I'll bet he has Kanan's guidance to thank for that._  
  
They began to talk about Kanan and Hera's kid, and what he or she will look like. It was very late, and their responses had slowed considerably. Still not wanting to call it a night just yet, Sabine fought to stay awake through the slow blinks and nods.  
  
A moment later, she was jolted awake by a collision to the side of her head. Sitting straight up she turned towards the contact, only to find Ezra reeling back with equal confusion and shock.  
  
They had both nodded off into each other.  
  
Ezra chuckled, a little nervously, "Sorry ... I guess we'd better call it a night."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed reluctantly.  
  
She watched him ascend the ladder, and heard him settle in on the top bunk. Ahsoka's comment returned to her thoughts. _she likes sharing a room with you just as much as you do._  
  
Sabine had to admit, she did like having Ezra as a roommate. She would have hated this situation when they first met, but he had matured a lot since then. He was much more tolerable now. Even fun to talk with.  
  
Sabine smiled, "Goodnight, Ezra."  
  
"Goodnight, Sabine."  
  
With that, she turned off the lights.  
  


* * *

  
  
**A/N: I did it again: I designed the Ghost's bathroom. There doesn't seem to be anything in the show to indicate where the refresher is on the Ghost. So I made it up. Off the lounge / common area seemed to be a good place. I also split it into 2 separate rooms: shower vs toilet, as that seems to be more practical than having it all 1 room shared by up to 8 people. Surely the designers of the VCX-100 light freighter took into account the annoyance of being locked outside the bathroom by someone taking a long shower when you really have to pee.**   
  
  



	11. The Wait: Day 3

* * *

  
  
The morning brought torrential rain and thunder. Hera was not happy. The clouds blocked the view to space. The lightning and forest's high metal content further messed with the Ghost's sensors.  
  
"We're blind!" she threw up her hands in frustration as she paced in the cockpit.  
  
Kanan sat calmly in the copilot's seat, "There's nothing we can do but wait and listen."  
  
"Listen to what? The sound of a Star Destroyer landing on top of us?" She continued her pacing. Her gaze caught the comm panel, and an idea came to her. Reaching over to it, she turned on the system.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Listening," she turned the frequency knob steadily. Suddenly the static noise gave way to a man's smooth voice.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Hera tuned it as best she could. The storm was interfering, but they could eventually make out most of what the broadcaster was saying.  
  
"... continue to be partly cloudy here this afternoon. And our Natato sector station says its clear skies will continue for the rest of the day ..."  
  
"It's a weather station?"  
  
"Who's broadcasting it?"  
  
They waited for more clues. However, the man's report ended with little more detail. All they could gather was that the broadcast was from an outpost far enough away from their storm to know about it.  
  
Hera held her chin, "It must be coming from one of the pirate bases."  
  
Kanan nodded, "If so, it sounds like at least a couple of them can see the sky clearly."  
  
Hera looked at him, "Yes, but do you really think they'd sound an alarm on this unsecured, general broadcast if Imperials were to show up?"  
  
Kanan shrugged, "They might."  
  
The DJ's smooth voice came back, "... And now, a fine treat we have for you today: Myrkr's own Hook Gang will play their latest jazz hit."  
  
Easy listening music began to play through the radio.  
  
Kanan and Hera each raised an eyebrow.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ahsoka woke up better rested than she had the day before. It was no wonder. She hadn't had an exhaustive hatchling hunt last night. She had slept longer, and that made all the difference.  
  
After a brief morning meditation, she stood, and acknowledged her four-eyed roommate with a gentle pat to its head. The creature responded with eyes soothingly closed. Ahsoka smiled. She was forever grateful to the ysalamiri for helping to keep her and her friends safe. Even if it came with the uncomfortable side effect of not being able to sense the Force.  
  
Ahsoka wondered if the others were feeling as relaxed and optimistic as she was, "Who knows, today might be the day Hera and them finally accept the protection you and this planet offer." She scratched the chin of the ysalamir before heading out of her cabin.  
  
After grabbing a quick breakfast, Ahsoka entered the cockpit.  
  
She was not prepared for what greeted her inside.  
  
Kanan and Hera were in the middle of an argument over staying on this planet. The lightning and pelting rain outside seemed to match their moods. The thunder caused them to raise their voices so they could be heard over the storm.  
  
And through all of this, the comm seemed to be playing smooth jazz.  
  
"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked, bewildered.  
  
The couple froze mid-sentence to face her.  
  
"Ahsoka," Hera walked over to seek her knowledge, "Assuming the rouse worked, how long do we have to stay here before it's safe to return to the rebellion?"  
  
Ahsoka released an exhale slowly as she thought of the most delicate way to tell her, "... I'm sorry, I couldn't see that far ahead. What I do know is that the Emperor and Vader are putting in a great deal of effort to track down all remaining Jedi and eliminate them. They may not be constantly searching the Force for them right now, but if you were to leave the protection of the ysalamiri, they would eventually find and lock on to Kanan and Ezra's signatures. And the pursuit would begin again."  
  
Hera considered this. Then she asked, "What about you? Are they pursuing you as well? How are you even alive? The last I heard, you had perished on Malachor."  
  
Ahsoka brought her thoughts to the past, "When I was pulled into the portal world by Ezra, the Emperor did find us. We barely made it back to our original times. I arrived a couple hours after the Sith temple collapsed. Vader was gone. Still, they sent another Sith assassin to take care of me. I was able to steal his ship and get away. I could sense I was being hunted by someone, but I couldn't tell if it was the Emperor or another assassin. I managed to outrun them. It was during that time that I had a vision of this haven. The planet appeared to me as a void. I could not see what happened once I entered it, but after I came out, there was a sense of peace. So I took a gamble and went to the coordinates. I arrived here, at Myrkr. After meeting with ... my contact here, I formed a plan to travel with ysalamiri, allowing me to hide from Vader and the Emperor. But before I did, I wanted to first consult with the Force to find the best path forward. I left the planet briefly. And that's when the vision of your peril came to me."  
  
"And you prepared to help us." Hera and Kanan understood now.  
  
Ahsoka inclined her head to confirm, "I couldn't just let the last of the Jedi perish by evil's hand. And Hera, you've done so much for the rebellion. You all have. I wanted to at least give you this chance at a more peaceful life."  
  
Hera's heart warmed at her sentiment. It was the reason she liked the Jedi. Their selfless kindness for others was the reason she eventually fell in love with Kanan, once his true colors showed.  
  
And just like the Jedi, Hera still wanted to help others escape from tyranny. She discussed a few more alternatives with Ahsoka, seeking feedback on them. To her dismay, the risk was the same; with or without the Force, the Emperor would find and eliminate them, possibly taking out the rest of the rebellion as well.  
  
Hera processed all the information in her head, coming to a common conclusion, "So neither Kanan, Ezra, myself, nor the Ghost can be seen without alerting Vader to seek us out again?"  
  
Ahsoka nodded sympathetically.  
  
Hera sighed and held her head.  
  
"Take another day to rest," Ahsoka offered, "I can keep watch now."  
  
Reluctantly, Hera accepted. Before leaving for her cabin, she pointed to the comm, "Keep it on this channel. Since we can't sense anything beyond the storm, we'll have to rely on the pirates' broadcast for any signs of trouble."  
  
Ahsoka watched her and Kanan leave for their bunk. Then she turned her attention to the comm, which was currently playing music. Ahsoka cocked her head slightly, perplexed.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hera entered her cabin in a hurry. Kanan followed more slowly, giving her the space he suspected she needed. He locked the door behind them. The hiccup in her breath confirmed to him what she was feeling. Distress.  
  
"Hera ..." Kanan wasn't sure how to comfort her. He wanted to hold her, but he knew she was currently not in a state to want that right now. "I'm sorry," he said instead, "I know this isn't exactly what you wanted to hear."  
  
He listened as she took a few calming breaths from the Jedi technique he had taught her years ago. Kanan missed those days; when it was just her and him throwing a small punch at the Empire every now and then. Lately, it seemed like the stress of her new role as a general of the rebellion was consuming her. He hated seeing her like that. But he also knew the role aligned with her passion.  
  
And all he ever wanted was for her to be happy.  
  
"Hera-"  
  
"I don't want to abandon our friends in the rebellion." she said, and he could hear the conviction behind her words.  
  
He wanted to support her, "Maybe there's another way we can help out."  
  
"How?"  
  
He shrugged, he had no ideas at the moment, but he knew that time and again, their challenges had produced inventive solutions, "Maybe something will come to us after we've had time to give it some thought." He took a step forward, and his tone took on more optimism, "In the meantime, we can raise another rebel. We can teach her or him how to stand up against the Empire. How to free the oppressed."  
  
Hera released a short breath, which he could tell was beginning to have some of its mirth return.  
  
She took a few steps over to him, and gently laid her hands on his chest, "I wish the war was over. That's when I wanted to marry-to start a new life with you. When the Empire was defeated."  
  
Kanan reached up to cover her hands with his own, "I know this isn't perfect, but it's better than a lot of alternatives I've seen."  
  
The memory of his recent struggle against Vader came to Hera's mind. And before that, the memory of Ezra telling her Kanan had almost been lost forever at the fuel depot.  
  
Hera threw her arms around him. Kanan held her close as her tears soaked into his shirt.  
  


* * *

  
  
The cargo bay door was open and its atmospheric barrier left off to let in the fresh air. The thunder and rain added a lively background noise to Ezra and Sabine's sparring contest.  
  
Sabine pinned him again, clearly enjoying their fights now that he did not have access to his Force powers.  
  
Ezra struggled, growing more and more frustrated with each round he lost. There wasn't a single match he had even come close to winning.  
  
Exhausted, he was about to concede again, when suddenly, he noticed an opening. Too eager for a win to care if it was a trap, Ezra took it. Sabine was thrown off balance. If she had been wearing armor, her collision into him might have hurt. Instead his cheek came into contact with the soft fabric covering her chest.  
  
Ezra blushed.  
  
Sabine quickly re-situated herself to pin him down again. Ezra was too distracted to wrestle away in time.  
  
"I win again," Sabine said playfully.  
  
"You cheated," he frowned.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
Ezra searched her feelings but was frustrated once again by the ysalamiri. It drove him crazy to not know if she was genuinely innocent or covering her tactic.  
  
If distracting him with a breast to his face _had_ been her tactic, it was a pretty low one. He knew flirting and moves of that nature were off limits. _Especially_ when they were sparring. She had made that expressly clear long ago. Was she starting to hold a double standard now? Why? Was it because he was close to winning a match? He had no hint from her Force signature to point him in the right direction.  
  
Taking notice of how still and dejected he was, Sabine slowly released her grip on him and stood up. Ezra stayed down, looking crestfallen.  
  
"I didn't cheat." she insisted.  
  
Ezra rolled over and slowly got up. He walked to the cargo bay door to watch the rain, "I'm done for today." he sighed.  
  
Sabine rolled her eyes, grumbling something in her native language. "Fine. I'm heading to the shower then."  
  
Ezra listened to her fading footsteps, but didn't turn around. Instead he kept his focus outside, at the pouring rain and thunder. It was so disorienting without the Force. Not being able to sense others' moods left too many what-ifs and unknowns.  
  
Had it really been an accident and not a tactic?  
  
Did she even notice the collision? Did she feel the same embarrassing thrill that he did when they touched? Or was she just annoyed?  
  
He'd never know.  
  
It wasn't just Sabine that he had disconcerting unknowns with. His other crewmates would accidentally surprise him when they suddenly appeared from around a corner. He couldn't sense danger or opportunities. He couldn't even win a sparring match.  
  
Was this what it was like to be ordinary?  
  
How could Sabine, Zeb, and the others stand it?  
  
The longer these thoughts spiraled in his mind, the more Ezra realized he needed to talk to someone about them. But with Kanan asleep, there was really only one other person who would understand.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ahsoka turned her head to glance at who was entering the cockpit, "Hello, Ezra."  
  
"Do you ... have a minute?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ezra took a seat in the co-pilot's chair. He began to explain what was bothering him, "... I don't know what anyone is feeling anymore ... if they're angry or happy. I can't foresee my opponent's next move. I can't do anything anymore!" he held his head.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's like you've lost one of your senses."  
  
"Yes, exactly! How do you deal with that?"  
  
Ahsoka thought for a moment, "It was disorienting at first, being cut off from using the Force. But I slowly learned to adapt. I took more precautions. I didn't rush into dangerous situations as I used to. I took time to prepare. I learned to read people the way non-Force users do."  
  
Ezra mulled this over and frowned, "From what I've seen, I don't think ordinary beings _can_ read people at all."  
  
"They definitely don't have that confirmation from the Force that you and I usually had access to. And without that validation, they are less confident of their abilities. And now, _we_ are less confident of our abilities. But there are ways to read others without the Force. And with practice, you will gain back confidence."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Have patience with yourself. you're learning a new way to interpret the world. Listen through your other senses. You will discover and learn patterns. And as far as people reading goes, the more time you spend with someone, the more easily you'll start to recognize those patterns intuitively and know the direction of their thoughts."  
  
Ezra considered this for a long moment. Finally he sighed, "Ok, I'll give it a shot. But I don't have much hope for it."  
  
Ahsoka smiled and patted his shoulder, "Do not try, just do, and you'll do fine."  
  


* * *

  
  
It was late in the evening when Hera woke up. She expected everyone else to have eaten dinner by now. When she met with the others, she was surprised to learn they hadn't. They were waiting to see if she might cook more of the delicious meat again.  
  
Hera shook her head and smiled. It was nice to be needed, but one of these days, she would need to teach Ezra and Sabine, and maybe even Zeb, how to cook a proper meal so they wouldn't be so reliant on her.  
  
Noticing the galley was out of curry powder, Hera went down to the cargo bay to see if they had any more.  
  
It was there that she felt a breeze. Walking over to it's source, she discovered that the cargo bay's atmospheric barrier was off. Hera stepped down the ramp a little further and breathed in Myrkr's humid night air. It was pleasant, and reminded her of special summer nights on Ryloth that she used to share with her family long ago.  
  
A mild pain materialized in her abdomen. Touching it, she noticed the pain faded almost as soon as it began. She had never been pregnant before, but she was certain this was a sign. There truly was a youngling growing inside her. One which was helpless and completely dependent on her. She had to make a choice, as hard as it was.  
  
The truth was, there were still several options open to her.  
  
Hera could oppose Ahsoka's efforts to protect them, and charge straight at the Empire's throat. That would likely lead them to a fiery end. And while Hera hated the Empire with a passion, she was not suicidal.  
  
Kanan was right. The other choices seemed grim compared to the one already made for them. And the truth, which she wanted to hide even from herself, was that she was secretly beginning to like the idea of taking some time off to prepare for the new life she and Kanan were bringing into the universe. She felt incredibly guilty for wanting that. Accepting that feeling seemed more like abandoning the rebellion than hiding out on Myrkr. She knew what Kanan would say to that. He had already said it. It did little to alleviate the guilt she still felt.  
  
Turning back around to go inside, Hera made her choice.  
  


* * *

  
  
After the meat was done, Hera turned off the stove and headed towards the cockpit. Ahsoka and Chopper turned to see her enter.  
  
"The sky is still covered by clouds, but everything sounds all clear here," Ahsoka tapped the comm panel, which was currently broadcasting music.  
  
Chopper beeped his own validation.  
  
Then an idea came to Hera, "Chopper, could you take over monitoring that broadcast?"  
  
Chopper warbled an _Of course!_ Followed by a long complaint of how little recognition was given to his incredibly wide range of skills, each of which he was an expert at.  
  
Hera just smiled, "Thanks, Chop. Listen to it silently and come with me and Ahsoka to the lounge area. I have something to tell everyone there."  
  


* * *

  
  
Everyone else was already in the common area, helping themselves to the dinner that Hera had finished cooking in the galley.  
  
After she had their attention, Hera announced her plans, "We're staying here."  
  
"Hera," Zeb grumbled tiredly, "We've been here for 3 days and nothing's happened. I think it worked. I think we can go now."  
  
"No, we can't." Ahsoka corrected.  
  
"Why not?" Zeb threw up his hands, "We have these horrible creatures on our ship. We should be able to go anywhere we please, undetected by the Emperor."  
  
"They may not be able to detect us through the Force," Kanan recalled from their earlier conversation with Ahsoka, "but if the Ghost were spotted somewhere, it would certainly attract the Empire's attention. And they wouldn't need the Force to overwhelm us and finish the job."  
  
"Well that's just great. What are we supposed to do here?" Zeb was growing more frustrated.  
  
Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I couldn't offer you a better alternative. But until the rebellion deals with Vader and the Emperor, I'm afraid you're all safest here."  
  
Ezra looked at her with disappointment, "Why do I get the feeling you're going to leave us now?"  
  
Ahsoka inclined her head sadly, "I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere soon. I have foreseen it."  
  
" _How_ are you going to leave?" Zeb asked.  
  
"I was thinking of using the Phantom, if it's ok with you, Hera."  
  
Hera nodded, deep in thought. She was running through alternatives, and double checking scenarios; searching for anything they might have missed.  
  
Sabine brought one up, "We can't exactly hunt and gather forever. We're going to exhaust the resources outside and around our ship quickly. We'll have to travel further and further to find food."  
  
"We could move the ship." Ezra suggested.  
  
Sabine gave a half shrug, "Yeah, maybe. Then there's the issue of where to refuel. I don't exactly trust the shops around here."  
  
"Maybe we can work out a deal with the pirates." Ezra offered.  
  
" **No!** " Everyone else said in unison.  
  
Kanan placed an apologetic hand on his padawan, "Sorry, Ezra, but we'd have no connection to the Force while we're here. I wouldn't want to go up against pirates or anyone in our current state."  
  
Ezra's enthusiasm diminished, "Oh yeah."  
  
Hera remembered the scenery outside the cockpit. When they first landed, she had caught the best glimpse of the beautiful forest surrounding them. There was a creek nearby. There were fruits growing in trees and on vines. There was another small meadow up ahead. "What if we grow our own food?"  
  
Ezra raised an eyebrow, "Grow? Like farmers?"  
  
Sabine elbowed him, "Not up to the challenge city-boy?"  
  
Ezra scratched the back of his head, "No, I am. I mean ... yeah, how hard can it be?"  
  
"Farming? Here?" Zeb groaned, "Look, Hera, I really do want to help, but I can barely get enough sleep as it is with all the lizards screeching through the thin walls. And farming, well, it's not really my thing."  
  
"You don't have to, Zeb. You can leave with Ahsoka."  
  
"Really?" Zeb said a little too eagerly. He coughed and corrected his tone to something more neutral, "Really?"  
  
"Wait, if someone spots him, won't they come looking for us?" Ezra asked.  
  
Hera shook her head, "Not necessarily. Even if the Emperor and Vader realized that Zeb was onboard the Ghost when we left Lothal, he could explain that he escaped in the Phantom II before it crashed. Surely, they noticed that the Phantom wasn't docked on the fake Ghost before it crashed into the asteroids."  
  
"Plus they're not after Zeb. They're after Hera, Kanan, and Ezra." Ahsoka explained.  
  
Sabine turned to him, "Looks like you're free, Zeb."  
  
"My ears thank you. However, I am worried about you guys. You'll need non-food supplies eventually." Zeb turned to Ahsoka, "What if I brought them supplies every now and then in the Phantom? Would that attract too much attention?"  
  
Ahsoka thought for a moment, "I honestly don't know. My goal was to bring you to safety from the Empire's pursuit. But truly, it's up to you to decide what you want to do now."  
  
Hera turned to the Lasat, "Zeb, that's asking a lot of you, are you sure?"  
  
Zeb rubbed his head "Well yeah. You're really the only family I have left. I want to help you out where I can."  
  
Hera smiled, "The Phantom is small, and as long as we don't store loads of highly valuable items on it, I don't think it will warrant attention from our neighbors. Thank you, Zeb."  
  


* * *

  
  
They spent the next few days planning.  
  
Sabine and Chopper searched the trees around the immediate vicinity to map out where the wild ysalamiri were and were not. This allowed them to calculate which areas Kanan and Ezra could safely wander outside.  
  
Hera decided to permanently transition the nightly Imperial watch duties to Chopper. He could listen to the broadcast and watch the skies as well as any of them. _Better than_ any of them, as Chopper had put it. Hera couldn't argue with that. She certainly welcomed the chance to be awake during most of the daylight hours again.  
  
Food and supplies were set aside for Ahsoka and Zeb's trip. Hera and Kanan took a detailed look at their inventory, prioritizing a list of necessities they would eventually need Zeb to bring back during one of his visits.  
  
"Baby clothes?" Hera placed a hand on her flat stomach, "I think it's a bit too soon for that, love."  
  
"Maybe, but we will need them eventually."  
  
"I'll put it lower on the priority list."  
  


* * *

  
  
On the day of Zeb's departure, Sabine helped Ezra move the ysalamiri cage back into his old room.  
  
Ezra felt disappointed. He really enjoyed staying up late with her, chatting.  
  
Things had smoothed over between them after that night Hera announced they were staying. Back then, Ezra had been dreading the chronometer's steady countdown to bedtime. He procrastinated by staying up late with Hera and the others, listening to their planning with half-interest as the frequency of his yawns increased. He wasn't sure if it was his own fatigue or everyone else's which gave Hera the wrong signal, but she decided to call it a night for them all too soon.  
  
As he made his way to Sabine's room, he had more conflicting emotions than the first night he spent in her cabin.  
  
As soon as the doors closed behind him, Sabine brought it up, "What happened with you today, during our spar?"  
  
Her tone was more concerned than anything, but to Ezra, it sounded accusatory.  
  
"Nothing." he said defensively.  
  
She gave him a half-frown of disbelief. Her voice sounded warmer as she said, "Seriously, I'm worried about you."  
  
"Really?" for a hopeful moment Ezra wondered if she was beginning to care for him in a more-than-friends way.  
  
"Yeah, really." Sabine said in her usual platonic half-teasing tone, crossing her arms.  
  
Ezra's hope vanished. But he was able to see the optimistic side, _at least I know where we still stand_. He thought back to his conversation with Ahsoka, _Have patience ... you're learning a new way to interpret the world._  
  
He promised Ahsoka he would learn to read people the ordinary way. It was just going to take a while.  
  
Sabine was still waiting for an answer from him.  
  
"It's just ... " he began, "Not being able to sense the Force, it's ..." he struggled on what to say next. Looking back, he should have just explained how he was feeling. Instead he said, "I just need you to go easy on me."  
  
Sabine attempted to connect how this was related to their sparring, "So, you want me to let you win a match?"  
  
"What? No!" The last thing he wanted was to be given a victory out of pity.  
  
"Good, because I have a lot of matches to win before we're even."  
  
"Even?"  
  
"Yeah, or have you forgotten all our past spars where I lost?"  
  
"You didn't lose all of them." Ezra thought about this for a moment, "Wait, how have you won so many times without using the Force?"  
  
"Practice," Sabine stated simply with a half-smile. Then she smacked his chest playfully with the back of her hand, "And we're on for tomorrow."  
  
The tension between them eased after that night. Ezra's chaotic feelings had settled as he realized Sabine likely did not cheat. Their collision had been an innocent mistake. She was a very competent fighter, and he was intrigued to learn learn from her how to spar without the Force.  
  
In the days since, he still couldn't win a match, but he practiced giving himself more patience when he lost. They could enjoy their spars and company once again.  
  
But now that he was moving out, he wondered if they would start to grow apart. Ezra wanted to remain close friends with her, but didn't want to overstep his bounds.  
  
He couldn't tell if Sabine was feeling the same way or not. Right now, she was half in the hallway, fiddling with something on her door. He decided not to disturb her with a question just yet.  
  
As Ezra carried his folded sleep clothes back into his room, Zeb met them in the hallway. Glancing between the solemn duo, he asked sarcastically, "Divorced already?"  
  
Ezra rolled his eyes.  
  
Sabine quickly stopped what she was doing to rummage through her toolbox until she found her welder. She held it up to Zeb mockingly, "Just setting up a prank for you: I'm going to weld the cage to the floor of your room so that when you come to visit, you'll have Ezra _and_ an ysalamir for company."  
  
Zeb chuckled, "Thanks. I hate sleeping."  
  
He moved towards the Phantom II then stopped as he realized something. Turning back around, Zeb said, "You know ... I don't think there's any reason _you_ have to stay here, Sabine. You can come with us if you like and return to your family."  
  
Ezra's gaze immediately snapped to her face to see her reaction.  
  
Sabine kept a neutral expression and hesitated.  
  
The young Jedi awaited her answer with bated breath.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sabine considered Zeb's offer carefully.  
  
Although she had made amends with her real family, she wasn't quite prepared to go back. If she did, she was certain her mother had her entire life planned out for her, and would make sure Sabine adhered to every last detail of it this time. Sabine wasn't ready to face that just yet.  
  
Another option would be to just tag along with Zeb, and not return to her family.  
It would allow her to visit Hera, Kanan, their kid, and Ezra whenever he did, all while affording the opportunity to blow up something Imperial with the rebels during the rest of the time.  
  
Still, even that option didn't seem as attractive to her as simply staying.  
  
She couldn't explain why. Somewhere between the anticipation of seeing Hera and Kanan's new child, the beautiful forest outside, and her late night chats with Ezra laid the answer.  
  
Sabine could feel Ezra watching her this moment. Her curiosity wanted to see his expression, even though she had a good idea what it would look like. Instead, she kept her eyes on Zeb, as any glance to Ezra would incur another insinuating joke, which she was beyond tired of.  
  
"Thanks, but I want to stay." she finally answered him.  
  
Zeb raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why?"  
  
 _Kriff_. If her reason involved Ezra in any way, even platonic, both Zeb and Ezra would get the wrong idea.  
  
Before Zeb had stopped by, Sabine had been thinking of what to say to Ezra as he moved out. She would really miss the late night chats, and wanted to find some way to continue them without it being awkward. To buy herself time, she pretended to fix something on her door. Then Zeb appeared and had busted her train of thought with his suggestive humor. It had prompted her to quickly come up with that lame idea for a prank to distract him from making any more ascribing comments about Ezra and her. And now she had another dilemma along the same lines.  
  
Sabine crossed her arms, "I just ... want to help Hera out."  
  
Zeb rubbed his chin for a moment, considering. Then he shrugged, "Ok, suit yourself."  
  
He walked past her, taking his bag to the Phantom.  
  
After he was gone, Ezra and Sabine quietly released a breath of relief.  
  


* * *

  
  
Once the last of his and Ahsoka's supplies were onboard the Phantom II, the rest of the Spectres met Zeb and Ahsoka in the Ghost's lounge. Hera brought them two plates of her cooking, "Can't let you leave on an empty stomach."  
  
Ahsoka and Zeb were grateful.  
  
As they ate, the Spectres went over the details of the message that they would send to Ryder and the other rebels on Lothal. It was safer to keep it cryptic. Something that neither directly confirmed nor denied their demise, but hinted that they might not have met as disastrous an end as the Empire undoubtedly wanted everyone to believe. It would give their comrades hope, while looking to any Imperial interceptors as merely wishful thinking concocted by the rebel propaganda.  
  
Ahsoka and Ezra helped add some choice words into the message which they knew Kallus, Rex, and Ryder would recognize. This would confirm only to them that the message really was from the Spectres.  
  
Sabine modified a copy of it with some of her own cryptic wording, which she knew only her immediate family would pick up on. She asked Zeb to transmit this version to her parents.  
  
"No problem," Zeb assured her. Then he turned to Hera, "What about you? Anything special you want me to send to your dad?"  
  
Hera crossed her arms, "I think the general message we came up with will be enough."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Hera merely hummed an affirmative.  
  
Kanan came closer, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders, "What about our child? Wouldn't he want to know?"  
  
Hera looked at him, "If the Empire finds us again ... for our child's safety, I don't want the Imperials or anyone knowing about our youngling."  
  
Kanan considered this precaution. It dawned on him that their child was both a blessing and a liability. He nodded his agreement to Hera, though he wished things could be different.  
  
"Well alright then," Zeb stood up, "I'm ready to leave whenever you are, Ahsoka."  
  
She nodded, "Yes, let's depart," standing, she took a moment to look at each one of the Spectres, "I hope you find happiness here. May the Force be with you."  
  
"I was about to tell you the same thing," Kanan smiled.  
  
Zeb placed a large arm on Ezra's shoulders, "I'm gonna miss you, kid. Try not to mess up my room too much while I'm gone."  
  
Ezra smiled back, "No promises."  
  
Zeb chuckled. He then turned to Sabine. Her immediate reaction was to recoil and prepare for an insinuating remark in front of everyone.  
  
"Sabine, have fun hunting slimy deer without me."  
  
After a moment she relaxed and agreed cautiously.  
  
"Kanan, Hera, if you need any help naming the little one, I know a few great ones from Lasat history."  
  
"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind," Hera smiled, holding Kanan's hand.  
  
Just as Zeb began to head into the Phantom, Chopper rolled in front of him and warbled his long farewell.  
  
Zeb smirked at the droid, "Heh! I still don't understand a word you say."  
  
The droid gave a sad trill and hung disappointingly.  
  
"I'll miss you though." Zeb patted his metal top.  
  
With that, he and Ahsoka climbed into the Phantom II.  
  


* * *

  
  
The cargo bay door opened. Sabine and Ezra stepped out onto the meadow, breathing in Myrkr's fresh atmosphere.  
  
The noise above them caught their attention. They waved as the Phantom II maneuvered off the Ghost and up into their line of sight.  
  
In the Ghost's cockpit, Hera sat with Kanan and Chopper.  
  
"Safe travels you two." Hera watched the Phantom depart.  
  
Ahsoka answered her over the comm, "Don't worry, we won't take any unnecessary risks."  
  
"Ok, see you knuckleheads in a few!" Zeb added.  
  
The rest of the Spectres watched as the Phantom II rose away higher into the atmosphere, until it vanished from sight.  
  


* * *

  
  
Once the sky gave way to the blackness of space, Zeb propped his feet up on the copilot's dashboard and rested his hands behind his head, "So, where's the first stop?"  
  
Ahsoka began inputting their jump coordinates, "To a small trading outpost where I go by a different name. I plan on acquiring a new ship there. Once I do, the Phantom is all yours."  
  
Zeb nodded, "You going back into hiding?"  
  
"From the Empire, yes. But I will continue to help the rebellion where I can. Covertly."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Well, after the messages are delivered, I'm planning on joining up with the other rebels and finding out where I can smash the most bucket heads without risking getting captured."  
  
Ahsoka looked pointedly at him, "You'll have to be cautious about that ... knowing what you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I promise I'll be careful." He yawned, "I might take a nap now. I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep since we put those kriffing lizards on the Ghost. I will definitely _not_ miss them."  
  
As if in response, he suddenly heard the all-too familiar screech at the frequency only he could hear.  
  
" **What was that?!** "  
  
Ahsoka's attention snapped to him, confused.  
  
Another screech allowed Zeb to locate the source. He turned around to see an ysalamir in a cage tucked behind the rest of their supplies.  
  
"What. is. _**that**_ doing onboard?"  
  
Ahsoka followed his gaze to the ysalamir. Then she understood, "I still need to keep one so the Emperor and Vader can't track me." her sympathetic expression held a hint of apology.  
  
Zeb sighed in defeat as he watched the creature blink all four of its eyes, "How ... how long until we reach our destination?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Oh ..."  
  
The Phantom II jumped away to lightspeed.  
  


* * *

  
  
**A/N: By the way, thank you all who commented to share their knowledge and wisdom about the canon lore. I know this fic has violated a few canon bits (some on purpose, some on accident), and while I've done some research to help prevent that, I just haven't had the time and other resources I needed to really discover all the information before formulating the key plot points. To all you wonderful lore masters, I implore you to continue to share your wisdom on starwars.fandom.com/wiki and its ilk to help prevent future fics and authors like me from making dumb mistakes. :D**   
  
**Also, it might take me a bit to get the sequel posted. I've had the basic flow/structure of this whole fic laid out in my head months ago. It's just a matter of fleshing it out, and life is starting to get in the way. :) I will get it published as soon as it's ready. Thank you all!**   
  
  



End file.
